Fleur d'oranger
by IbelieveIcan'tfly
Summary: ALL HUMAN/ Aux humeurs changeantes et d'une beauté inquiétante; A la fois attirant et hors d'atteinte, au regard tantôt terrifiant tantôt chaud, Edward Cullen a fait une entrée spectaculaire dans la vie de Bella mais la sortie ne sera pas aussi évidente.
1. Chapter 1 Ajonc

ALL HUMAN/

******PS : Tous les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer.**

* * *

Chapitre -1- **' Ajonc '**

- Non maman, je ne peux pas tu le sais bien.

- S'il te plait ma chérie, j'ai vraiment besoin de ton aide cette fois. Il faut que je parte c'est important pour Phil.

- Mais maman! J'ai mes partiels lundi, je dois réviser.

- Je sais Bella , tu peux le faire ici, Nessie restera sage je te le promets...

Il n'était pas rare que ma mère me demande de garder ma sœur Nessie pour le weekend, on peut même dire que cela lui arrivait d'en abuser. Je n'ai jamais su lui dire non, ni à elle ni aux autres membres de ma famille, je faisais toujours en sorte de passer leur bonheur avant le mien, il faut dire que je n'en avait aucune idée de ce que c'était le bonheur, j'acceptais tout ce qui m'arrivais avec facilité et j'essayais de m'adapter, je n'ai jamais rien protester et je ne le voulais pas, à vrai dire je ne voulais rien.

La naissance de Nessie a tout changé, c'était encore une nouvelle situation pour tout le monde et il fallait s'adapter, encore une fois, sauf que cette fois je me sentais exclu, mise de côté, la personne de trop. Je savais que Phil m'aimait comme sa fille, et ma mère faisait en sorte que je ne me sente pas exclue mais c'était beaucoup plus compliqué que cela, je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir d'avoir refait sa vie, elle le voulait cet enfant, plus ce que tout au monde, et c 'est peut être cela qui a rendu les choses plus difficile pour moi. J'étais heureuse pour eux, et je savais que cela ne serait plus comme avant.

C'est ainsi que j'ai décidé de partir quelques temps, chez mon père à Jacksonville, et de les laisser vivre leur petite vie de famille. Quand finalement on m'a accepté à l'université de Seattle , tout le monde s'est mis d'accord pour que j'aille habiter là bas et faire les études d'arts que je voulais, ce qui ne déplaisait pas à ma mère, je n'allais pas trop loin finalement et je pouvais passer les weekend avec eux.

Tout le monde me regardait dans le métro crier à ma mère que je ne pouvais pas lui rendre ce service, pas cette fois. Cela me brisait le cœur de lui dire non, mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement, je devais penser à moi, à mes priorités pour une fois et surtout à mes études.

Je suis sortie du métro et essayais de trouver un coin tranquille loin des gens ou je pourrais expliquer à ma mère une fois pour toute que les baby-sitters existent et qu'elle ne pouvait pas appeler au secours à tout bout de champs.

- Bella! Je ne t'entends plus!!

- Et là ça va? Tu m'entends?

- Oui! Écoute ma chérie, je ne peux pas laisser Nessie 2 jours avec une baby-sitter, en plus elle te veux toi.

- Mais maman! Déjà tu ne m'appelles pas la veille pour me prévenir, et en plus tu sais que ce n'est pas le bon moment, je dois me concentrer sur mes partiels et avec Nessie cela n'est pas possible!

J'étais au bord de la crise, quand j'ai vu une foule de personne courir vers moi, tout s'est passé trop vite, j'essayais de comprendre qui étaient ces gens, ils avaient l'air pressé, voulant protéger quelque chose ou quelqu'un, j'ai entendu une voix me dire

- Mlle, QU'EST CE QUE VOUS FAITES LA?

- MLLE ÉLOIGNEZ VOUS!

Soudain quelqu'un m'est carrément rentré dedans, j'ai senti mon corps perdre son équilibre mes bras s'agitaient dans tous les sens pour me redresser en vain, je me suis écroulée par terre mon coude a heurté le sol en premier ensuite mes fesses, mon dos, ma tête, j'ai ouvert les yeux, je ne comprenais pas ce qui m'était arrivé ni qui est la personne qui m'a complètement éjecté contre le sol. Une douleur au bas du dos a commencé a se propager tout le long de ma colonne vertébrale, et le mouvement autour de moi s'est arrêté.

- Ne vous arrêtez pas! A criée une voix.

- Faites le entrer d'abord! Après on s'occupe de la fille, il faut...

- Je crois qu'elle est blessé! A dit une autre voix.

- Venez! Faites la entrer à l'hôtel! Allez vous en s'il vous plait!

- Allez vous en! Il n'y a plus rien a voir...

- Plus tard je t'ai dis!! il faut éloigner tous ces photographes!

Les gens se bousculaient de nouveau autour de moi, j'étais étourdis et je restais là à regarder cette foule s'éloigner, quand quelqu'un est venu et a essayé de me relever.

- Oh mon dieu! vous saignez!

_Quoi! du sang? oh non!! pas ça!_

J'ai senti un liquide chaud couler sur mon avant bras, j'ai baissé les yeux il y avait du sang sur le sol, j'ai détourné mon regard, un visage qui me disait: Venez! Venez avec moi! Après plus rien...

- Elle revient à elle!

- Mlle.... Mlle?

- Comment vous sentez vous?

- ...Euh....Je ne sais pas! ....ou suis je?

- Vous êtes à l'hôtel, l'ambulance ne va pas tarder à venir.

- L'ambulance?

- Vous vous êtes blessé en tombant, votre tête a surement heurté le sol parce que vous vous êtes évanoui.

- Oh!

Cette voix me disait quelque chose, quand j'ai réussis enfin a ouvrir les yeux pour voir cette personne qui me parlait, j'ai été surprise de voir deux magnifiques yeux verts à 5 cm de mon visage qui me regardaient d'un air inquiet.

- Comment vous appelez vous?

- Bella!

- Et bien Bella, tu nous as fait une de ces peurs... je suis vraiment désolé pour cet incident.

Son visage me semblait familier, il était très séduisant son regard inquiet et profond, il paraissait ronger par les remords.

- Tout est de ma faute! Les gens se bousculaient et je croyais qu'il n'y avait personne devant moi!

Je me sentais un peu perdue, la douleur au niveau du coude devenait de plus en plus forte, quelqu'un s'est chargé de mettre une serviette de l'hôtel pour arrêter le sang probablement et heureusement, je n'avais pas envie de tomber dans les pommes encore une fois.

- Vous avez mal quelque part? À part votre bras?

- Oui un peu au bas du dos.

Je connaissais ce visage, il fallait juste que je me concentre mais je n'y arrivais pas.

_De toute façon c'est de sa faute si je suis là, comme si j'avais pas assez de problèmes comme ça, il a fallu que ça tombe sur moi, il pouvait se les garder ses excuses._

- Edward! Il faut partir maintenant! Murmura une autre voix. La presse nous attend!

_La presse?_

- Edward!

- Oui, oui! j'arrive! A répondu la personne en face de moi en me faisant un très beau sourire.

- Mr Cullen! Par ici!

_MR CULLEN?_

- Je suis désolé Bella! Je dois partir! Faites attention à vous la prochaine fois!

_EDWARD CULLEN!! Le très célèbre Edward Cullen! _

Je me disais bien que je connaissais son visage, c'est le chanteur le plus connu et le plus demandé, tous les journaux ne parlent que de lui, ses photos sont sur toutes les couvertures et ses concerts affichent complets 4 mois à l'avance...

Je comprenais à présent pourquoi il ne s'était pas présenté, il croyait que je l'avais reconnus. Quand il m'a demandé comment je m'appelais, j'avais envie de lui retourner sa question, de lui demander pourquoi il m'avais poussé? Pourquoi toute cette foule et ces gens qui se bousculaient?

J'avais finalement réussis à mettre de l'ordre dans mes idées et comprendre ce qui m'est arrivé, mais c'était trop tard, ils étaient tous partis.


	2. Chapter 2 Balsamine blanche

Bonjour à tous

merci pour vos Reviews, elles sont toujours les bienvenues, même un smiley peut faire l'affaire!

C'est ma première fic j'espère que vous allez être indulgent.

Le titre de la fic et les titres des chapitres sont des noms de fleurs et de plantes, je vous donnerais le sens de ces fleurs à la fin de chaque chapitre.

Pour commencer: la fleur d'oranger symbolise **l'amour éternel **

**P.S**: **l'histoire et les personnages sont inspirés des livres de Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

Chapitre -2- **'Balsamine blanche'**

J'étais assise sur le lit, perdue dans mes pensées, attendant qu'on vienne s'occuper de moi. Un médecin arrive accompagné d'une infirmière qui portait un plateau, elle le posa sur une table à roulette et la ramena à côté de moi.

- Mlle Swan! Comment vous sentez vous?

- Ça va.

- On a vu vos radios, ne vous inquiétez pas y a rien de grave, vous allez peut être vous sentir un peu désorienté mais vos signes vitaux sont bons, il ne semble avoir aucun troma.

- Ok!

- Par contre votre plaie est assez profonde, on va vous faire quelques points de suture, c'est l'infirmière qui va s'en chargé, elle vous fera aussi un petit vaccin de prévention après vous pouvez rentrer chez vous.

- Hmm!

- Courage! Lança-t-il avec un sourire réconfortant, avant de quitter la pièce.

L'infirmière avait déjà commencé à nettoyer la plaie, j'ai tourné la tête ne voulant pas regarder, rien que d'entendre le médecin parler me donnait envie de vomir.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas je vais anesthésier toute la zone vous ne sentirez presque rien.

_Oui presque! _

- Il faut changer votre pansement tous les 2 jours, vous pouvez venir le faire ici ou chez votre pharmacie, mais il faudra comme même revenir dans 10 jours pour qu'on vous enlève les points.

- Hmm!

Je voyais des étoiles devant les yeux, je ne me sentais pas bien, cela faisait atrocement mal et mes larmes ont commencé à couler, je regardais la fenêtre essayant de penser à autre chose, mais je n'y arrivais pas, je bouillais de rage et de haine et j'ai vraiment maudit le jour ou j'ai croisé le chemin de ce con d'Edward Cullen.

Après 10 minutes de pure torture, l'infirmière finit par me faire un gros pansement et me dit avant de quitter la pièce:

- Je reviens, je vais vous chercher des antibiotiques en cas d'infection et quelque chose pour la douleur.

Je l'ai remercier d'un geste de la tête et essayais d'essuyer mes larmes, quand quelqu'un frappa timidement à la porte.

- Entrez!

Un mec pénétra dans la pièce, j'ai tout de suite reconnu l'agent d'Edward, on le voyait partout avec lui, il le suit comme son ombre et apparaît souvent en second plan sur les photos. Je l'avais déjà reconnu quand il est venu appeler Edward tout à l'heure à l'hôtel et après qu'ils soient tous évaporé d'un coup.

- Bonjour, je vous dérange?

- Non ça va aller!

- Je suis Jasper Cullen, l'agent d'Edward, se présenta-t-il en avançant doucement.

Il a surement du remarquer mon air surpris parce qu'il a ajouté:

- Euh.. !oui... je suis aussi son frère.

- Enchanté, Bella Swan.

- Mr Cullen...euh..Edward m'envoie pour voir si vous allez bien!

- Pourquoi il ne pouvait pas venir voir lui même? lançais- je avec un sourire moqueur.

- Non, ce n'est pas possible malheureusement!....Est ce que vous avez besoin de quelque chose?

- Non merci!

- On s'est bien occupé de vous?

- Oui l'infirmière vient de me faire des points de suture, si on peut appeler cela 'bien s'occuper de moi'

Jasper sourit et sorti son téléphone portable, qui vibrait apparemment, de sa poche:

- Oui!

« Oui salut t'es à l'hôpital? »

- Oui je suis avec elle!

« Elle va bien? »

- Ça va!...enfin je crois!

« Je Peux lui parler? »

Jasper me tendit le téléphone

- Edward veut vous parler!

- Oh!..... Allo!

« Bonjour!...Euh... »

- Bella!

« Oui Bella!.... est ce que ça va? Comment te sens tu? »

- Ça va, c'est un peu douloureux, mentis-je.

« Je suis vraiment désolé pour ce qui s'est passé »

- Hmm!

« Faites attention à vous la prochaine fois! Vous savez très bien que ce genre d'incident peut toujours arriver, mais rien ne vous arrêtes.......»

_Ce genre d'incident? Rien ne vous arrêtes!!! mais de quoi il parle?_

_« _Les fans sont souvent irresponsables et insouciants.... ils se mettent dans .... »

_Alors il croit que je suis l'une de ses fans? Qui lui court après!! et jusqu'à son hôtel???_

- Mr Cullen!

« des situations assez dangereuses et s'en foutent des conséquences......»

- MR CULLEN! lui dis-je en essayant de ne pas trop hurler, même si ses paroles commençaient déjà à m'agacer. JE NE SUIS PAS L'UNE DE VOS FANS!! ....ma présence devant l'hôtel n'était qu'un pur hasard!

« Il faut avouer que c'était un hasard bien calculé! »

- NON! J'étais juste là parce que ....! Non... ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, dis-je et je sentais la colère me dévorer de l'intérieur. Un appel urgent de ma mère m'a obligé à sortir du métro, et ne voyant pas ou j'allais, à cause de cette stupide dispute, je.......je me suis......Et puis je ne vois pas pourquoi je dois me justifier!!

En disant cela je me suis soudainement rappelé que la conversation avec ma mère avait été brutalement coupé et que je devais impérativement la rappeler.

- Merci pour votre appel Mr Cullen, au-revoir !lui dis-je avant de raccrocher.

Jasper me regardait avec des yeux ronds, il était à la fois gêné et surprit, je lui tendis son portable

- Je dois appeler ma mère.

- Je crois que l'hôpital s'en ai chargé, Mlle Swan.

- Il faut que je l'appelle comme même elle doit être paniquée.

_Et merde! Mon portable!_

- Un problème Mlle Swan?

- Mon téléphone!.... il a heurté le mur quand je suis tombée, ......il est resté là bas........je crois! J'ai sentis les larmes monter, c'était le petit détail de trop, j'étais exténuée.

Tous ces évènements qui se sont enchainés, je n'en pouvais plus, le stress que je cumule depuis déjà 3 semaines, ma mère qui me demandait encore et encore des services au mauvais moment, cet incident....

- Calmez vous! Je vais l'appeler pour vous, donnez moi juste son numéro. A proposé Jasper gentiment.

.....Sans parler de la douleur atroce que je ressentais un peu partout et ce petit con vaniteux d'Edward Cullen qui croyait que j'étais l'une des ses fans folles furieuses et insouciantes qui lui courraient après à longueur de temps, _il doit se dire que c'était bien fait pour ma gueule! _Mais pour qui se prenait il cet arrogant? est ce qu'il savait qu'il était intolérant et....

- Mlle Swan! Mlle Swan!

- Bella!

- Bella!.... votre mère!

- Quoi qu'est ce qu'elle a ma mère?

- Votre mère!...Au téléphone!

- Ah! oui.... merci.

* * *

**'Ajonc'**: symbolise la colère.


	3. Chapter 3 Tounesol

Merci pour vos reviews elles sont très encourageantes! ne vous arrêtez pas!

Voilà j'ai essayé de faire un peu plus long, et pour l'utilisation du portable à l'hôpital et bien on va dire que c'est une clinique ou les urgences d'une clinique :-) (comme ça je suis sure que cela se fait, parce que je l'ai fait ;-)) et on fait plaisir à tout le monde.

bonne lecture

**PS: l'histoire et les personnages sont inspirés des livres de Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

Chapitre -3- **'Tournesol'**

- Allo! Maman?

« Bella! Bella! ma chérie, tu vas bien? La clinique m'a appelé je suis en route »

- Maman arrête de paniquer, je vais bien!

« Oh ma chérie! Comment ne pas paniquer on m'a à peine expliqué ce qui s'est passé, je suis vraiment désolé, c'est de ma faute... »

- Non maman, c'est la faute de personne c'est juste un petit accident, j'ai rien de grave je t'assure!

« Je suis passé chercher ta sœur au jardin d'enfant, on arrive! »

- Maman ce n'est pas la peine de venir, j'ai rien je te dis!

« Non ma chérie je suis déjà en route on sera là dans une heure! À tout à l'heure! »

J'ai raccroché en cherchant Jasper des yeux, il regardait par la fenêtre qui était à l'autre bout de la chambre.

- Merci.

- De rien! répondit-il avec un sourire amical. Votre mère vient vous chercher?

- Non!... elle habite Forcks, elle en a encore pour une heure de route voir plus, je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle vient d'ailleurs, je vais bien!

- Personne d'autre ne peut venir vous chercher?

- Non, je n'ai envie d'appeler personne, je vais me débrouiller...

- Je préfère vous raccompagner dans ce cas.

- C'est bien gentil de votre part, mais ça va aller! je vais prendre un taxi ou autre.

- J'insiste, je...

L'arrivée de l'infirmière ne laissa pas le loisir à Jasper de terminer sa phrase, il a juste ajouter avant de partir:' je t'attends devant la porte'. Ne me laissant pas le temps de penser ou de réagir. L'infirmière m'a remis un paquet avec un large sourire.

- Très charmant votre ami!! dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil.... il s'est chargé de tout, vous pouvez partir!

Je me suis dépêché de sortir pour ne pas laisser Jasper attendre, une fois devant la porte je l'ai vu arriver dans une Volvo grise, j'étais vraiment embarrassé, je ne savais pas quoi penser, j'aurais aimé qu'on me laisse en paix je ne voulais plus qu'on s'occupe de moi. Il est rapidement descendu pour venir m'ouvrir la porte, _et puis quoi encore!!!_, c'était gentil certes, quelqu'un d'autre aurait trouvé cela charmant, mais j'avais l'impression qu'il faisait toute cette comédie pour se faire pardonner, ce n'était même pas à lui que j'en voulais donc cela ne servait à rien en quelque sorte.

Sur le chemin, Jasper a enchainé les appels téléphoniques, je regardais le paysage défiler par la fenêtre et essayais de ne pas trop écouter mais j'avais bien compris qu'il s'agissait du boulot, cela devait être difficile de gérer tout cela, je n'avais pas une grande idée de ce que pouvait être le travail d'un agent artistique, à part le fait que c'était lui qui négocie les contrats et les cachets, qui gère l'agenda de l'artiste et qui le conseille pour avoir une bonne image publique, mais cela ne devait pas être facile avec Edward Cullen comme client et frère en plus.

J'ai fini par admettre que c'était vraiment délicat de sa part, après tout il a laissé son travail pour venir me voir, et trouvé le temps de me raccompagner, il n'était pas obligé, sauf si Edward le lui a vraiment demandé, se sentent-t-ils coupable à ce point?

- Je crois qu'on est arrivé Bella!

- Oui, c'est là, le 2 ème immeuble à droite!....merci beaucoup.

- De rien!.....voici ma carte, si vous avez besoin de quoi que cela soit n'hésitez pas à m'appeler.

- Merci.

Ma mère a débarqué chez moi 2 heures plus tard avec Nessie elle était un peu rassurer de voir qu'il n'y avait vraiment rien de grave.

- Oh! Bella je suis désolé il y avait des embouteillages monstrueux, je n'ai pas pu faire plus vite.... comment te sens tu? Montre moi ton bras, ça te fait mal hein?

- Un peu, mais ça va c'est rien! Salut ma puce!

Nessie comme à son habitude m'a sauté au cou.

- Tu m'as manqué Bel, t'as un gros pansement!

- Oui, doucement ma puce je ne peux pas te soulever. Tu m'as manqué aussi.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé? demanda ma mère en s'écroulant sur le canapé. Raconte moi, on ne m'a rien précisé au téléphone, qu'a dit le médecin? Et ou est ton portable? Je t'ai appelé au moins une centaine de fois.

- Une question à la fois, tu veux bien!

Je me suis installé à côté d'elle, Nessie sur mes genoux, je lui ai raconté ce qui s'est passé dès le début. Quand j'ai fini elle ne m'a pas paru intriguée par l'histoire, mais plutôt préoccupée par autre chose, cela ne m'étonnait pas venant de ma mère, en plus elle ne savait même pas qui c'était cet Edward Cullen.

- Je suis navrée ma chérie, c'est un peu de ma faute tout cela, d'ailleurs je compte bien annuler mon voyage, tu n'as qu'a venir avec moi à Forcks comme ça je m'occupe bien de toi.

_Quoi!! oh non il n'en était pas question!!_

- Non, non, non! Déjà tu n'annuleras pas ton weekend, et je n'irais nul part! Je reste ici, tu n'as qu'a laisser Nessie avec moi je m'occuperai d'elle.

- Non Bella, je refuse c'est à peine si tu peux bouger le bras, je ne peux pas vous laisser comme ça!

- Mon bras va bien c'est juste quelques points de suture.

- Bella!

- Maman! S'il te plait, c'est vrai que je ne voulais pas te rendre ce service au début et je regrette, donc fais moi plaisir et va voir Phil t'as dis toi même que c'était important pour lui! Je ne vais pas te supplier maintenant pour que tu y ailles!

Ma mère inspira, tapota distraitement ses lèvres du bout du doigt et le laissa là un instant, elle paraissait anxieuse et me regardait d'un air inquiet, elle avait besoin de réfléchir mais il ne fallait pas que je la laisse faire, je devais être un peu plus convaincante si je voulais rester seule et méditer sur tout ce qui s'est passé.

- Écoute, je sais m'occuper de moi toute seule et de Nessie, je t'ai prouvé pas mal de fois que j'étais responsable, et que tu pouvais compter sur moi donc vas y! va rejoindre Phil il sera content de te voir!

- Ma chérie! tu en es sure?

- Certaine.

- Et si t'as besoin d'aide, ou que tu n'arrive pas à....

- Maman! J'appelle Leah! Mais on aura besoin de rien ne t'inquiète pas.

Leah était ma voisine de palier, une très gentille fille, elle est venue me souhaiter la bienvenue le premier jour et depuis on est devenu de très bonne amie, ma mère la connaissais vu que je l'ai emmenée avec moi à Forcks pas mal de fois, elle sais qu'elle est toujours là quand j'ai besoin d'elle.

Après un petit moment d'hésitation, elle finit par accepter mais il fallait bien qu'elle impose ses règles:

- Bon d'accord! Mais je reste ici cette nuit, je partirais demain et je te laisse mon téléphone portable, comme ça je peux au moins vous appeler!

_Ah oui! Le téléphone j'ai complètement oublié!_

Après le diner, j'étais vraiment crever, je me jetai sur mon lit, face contre l'oreiller, et eus un gémissement en sentant la douleur dans tout mon corps. Je me retournai pendant un moment avant de trouver une position plus confortable, mais je n'arrivais tout de même pas à m'assoupir. Je ne parvenais pas à me sortir de la tête le moment ou j'ai ouvert les yeux à l'hôtel et qu'il était là en face de moi, son regard était inquiet et triste. Mais la colère a tout de suite pris le dessus quand je me suis rappelé la façon avec la quelle il m'a parlé au téléphone. Et c'est certain, Il n'y avait pas moyen que j'arrive à dormir, non seulement la journée avait été super agitée, mais quand je pense qu'il faut que je reprenne ma révision le lendemain et que j'étais super en retard sur mon planning, il y a de quoi être insomniaque.

Avant de partir, ma mère a fait en sorte qu'on ne manque de rien, elle a tout préparée, fait les courses et elle a fait à manger pour au moins 4 jours.

- Tu ne reste que deux jours tu sais! Ce n'était pas la peine de faire tout cela.

- Je sais ma chérie, mais comme ça je suis plus rassurée! Si Nessie commence à faire des bêtises ou ne te laisse pas réviser, met lui un dessin animée, elle se calmera......Voilà je crois que je n'ai rien oublié, je t'appelle dès que j'arrive!

- Ok maman, le bonjour à Phil! Dis- je en lui faisant la bise.

Dans sa précipitation, en ouvrant la porte, ma mère a faillit bousculer un mec devant elle.

- Oh!!!... excusez moi!

- Bonjour Mdame! C'est bien la maison de Bella Swan?

- Oui elle est juste là! Bon excusez moi mais je suis très en retard! lui dit ma mère avant de disparaître.

Je m'avançais vers la porte

- Mlle Swan je viens vous livrez ceci! Lança le mec en me tendant un énorme bouquet de tournesol entouré de roses multicolores, c'était magnifique.

- Merci. Répondis-je avec un grand sourire que j'ai pas pu réprimer.

- Ben remerciez la personne qui vous l'a envoyé, il y a une carte juste là! Au-revoir Mlle.

J'ai déposé le bouquet sur la table et m'emparais de la carte, j'avais déjà une petite idée de l'expéditeur, et j'ai trouvé cela adorable, bon c vrai cela me faisait surtout penser aux films à l'eau de rose, mais pourquoi pas je n'étais pas contre un peu de romantisme surtout que j'ai sentis toutes colères et déceptions envolées.

Je me suis dépêchée donc d'ouvrir la petite carte, un mot était écrit d'une façon très élégante:

'Toute l'équipe se joint à moi pour te souhaiter un bon rétablissement.'

J. Cullen

* * *

**Balsamine blanche**: symbolise la fragilité - vous m'avez offensé.

**Tournesol**: symbolise le soleil, une personne rayonnante - le rétablissement


	4. Chapter 4 Pavot blanc

Encore merci pour vos Reviews, c'est très important d'avoir votre avis!

Je vous mets un nouveau chapitre plus tôt que prévu, comme ya pas eu trop de réaction pour le dernier! ( ce n'était pas l'un de mes préféré non plus) :) j'espère que celui là va vous faire réagir :-) et surtout vous aider à comprendre ce qui va se passer par la suite, je me retiens pour pas répondre à vos questions parce que si non il n'y aura plus de suspens et ce n'est pas ce que vous voulez non?

Un clin d'œil pour Lolie-lili et envie de lui dire que ce n'est que le début ;)

bonne lecture

**PS: l'histoire et les personnages sont inspirés des livres de Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

Chapitre- 4- **'Pavot blanc' **

QUOI?!!! Jasper!!!

Le sourire débile que j'affichais depuis 2 minutes s'est complètement effacé, je me rendis compte a quel point j'ai pu être naïve et bête. Comment j'ai pu croire ne serait ce qu'une seconde que ce bouquet venait d'Edward? Et pourquoi? Pourquoi au fond de moi je voulais que cela soit lui? C'est déjà énorme que Jasper ait pensé à me l'envoyer, pourquoi vouloir plus?

Je ne comprenais pas cette déception, je n'étais pas quelqu'un d'exceptionnel pourquoi je voulais qu'il me considère comme tel, je ne suis qu'une fille comme les autres après tout.

- Bel! C'est quoi? Me dit Nessie en me faisant revenir à la réalité.

- C'est des fleurs ma puce!

- Tu les as acheté?

- Non on me les a offertes.

- Qui?

- Bon ma puce vient je vais te mettre un dessin animé.

- Bel! Tu peux me mettre Bob l'éponge?

- Ok! Mais tu arrête de poser des questions!

Ce soir là je suis restée longtemps éveillé dans mon lit à contempler le plafond, je n'arrêtais pas de repenser à ces fleurs et à Jasper, que voulait il bien dire par 'toute l'équipe'? C'est lui qui a prit l'initiative pour les envoyer? Ou c'est encore Edward qui l'a demandé? Pourquoi j'ai l'impression depuis le début, que c'est plutôt Jasper qui essaye de se racheter et non Edward? Ou c'est parce que c'est lui l'agent donc il doit s'occuper de tout? Et pourquoi ils ne me laissent pas tranquille et qu'on en finisse avec cette histoire? Au lieu de me compliquer encore les choses, et voilà maintenant je dois trouver le moyen de l'appeler pour le remercier.

J'ai sombré dans le sommeil petit à petit sans en avoir conscience, mais curieusement quelque chose m'a réveillé après ce qui semblait être une demi heure ou plus. Mon bras était douloureux, j'ai surement du me faire mal en dormant.

- Pas moyen de dormir ce soir non plus! Me dis-je en arrachant mon pauvre corps douloureux de l'étreinte du lit. Si je ne pouvais dormir autant que j'aille prendre l'air.

J'ai jeté un coup d'œil à Nessie qui dormait à poings fermés à côté de moi, sorti une veste du placard que j'ai enfilé par dessus mon pyjama et me suis faufilée vers la porte.

A Seattle, la météo est presque toujours déprimante mais cette nuit elle était particulièrement douce. Je me suis adossée à l'un des chêne devant l'immeuble et écoutait le vent qui agitait sinistrement les feuilles des arbres, quand j'ai entendu des pas un peu plus loin, je me suis retourné pour voir qui c'était, il y avait une silhouette qui s'avançait vers moi, j'arrivais à peine à distinguer le visage de cette personne dans cette endroit mal éclairé. Il avançait d'une démarche assurée, les mains dans les poches, arborant un sourire coquin.

C'était Edward, il s'est arrêté à quelques centimètres de moi et planta son regard dans le mien.

- Que fait une aussi jolie jeune fille seule en plein milieu de la nuit? Murmura t-il, sa voix était calme et amusée et son sourire ne l'avait pas quitté.

Je voulais répondre, mais aucun son ne sorti de ma bouche, ma respiration s'accéléra, il était si proche que je sentais son odeur exotique. Je n'arrivais plus à me détourner de ses sublimes yeux verts plongés dans les miens, il me prit par la taille, me rapprocha encore plus de lui, son sourire s'évanouit et ses yeux étaient devenus ardents et passionnés. Il me caressa les cheveux d'un geste infiniment doux et les écarta pour dégager ma nuque, il était irrésistiblement beau. Ses yeux caressaient mes lèvres du regard avant de poser sa bouche brulante sur mon cou, mes yeux se refermèrent complètement et je m'abandonnais dans ses bras.

J'avais l'impression de flotter sur un nuage, la tête d'Edward était collée à mon cou, j'ai pris son visage entre mes mains voulant le regarder et gouter à ses lèvres si douces et chaudes, quand il s'est dégagé, j'ai entrouvris les yeux et là le choc! ce n'était pas lui, c'était Jasper, qui me regardait fixement. Un cri s'échappa de ma gorge m'arrachant à mon sommeil, je me rendis compte que j'étais toujours dans ma chambre et que je n'ai jamais quitté mon lit.

- Ce n'était qu'un rêve! Me dis-je, en sentant mes joues brulantes, j'avais le front mouillé de sueur et l'estomac noué. Je suis allé me passer un peu d'eau sur le visage et retourné à mon lit en espérant retrouver le sommeil.

La journée du dimanche est passée trop vite, ma mère est revenue le soir elle voulait rester, mais finit par prendre Nessie et rentrer à Forcks en insistant pour que j'aille les voir après mes partiels.

Mon bras me faisait moins mal, lundi j'ai faillit oublier de changer mon pansement, me concentrer sur mes partiels était vraiment une tache difficile, j'avais hâte d'en finir et je m'efforçai de ne pas penser à tout ce qui s'est passé depuis vendredi et surtout ce rêve bizarre, la plupart du temps, je ne garde qu'un vague souvenir au réveil, souvenir qui s'estompe rapidement, pourtant, ce rêve là ne quittait pas mes pensées. Si je me rappelle bien de ce que disait Freud sur les rêves, c'est que notre psychisme tente de réaliser un désir, un désir qui était refoulé et donc, la plupart du temps, incompatible avec nos idées éveillées, ce qui me rassure un peu, ce rêve était non seulement absurde mais je ne voulais plus que mon inconscient cherche à s'exprimer dans mes rêves, ou d'une toute autre façon.

Mardi soir Leah est passé me voir sans prévenir comme d'habitude:

- Ben alors! T'as pas donné de nouvelle depuis une semaine qu'est ce qui t'arrive?

- Rien! tu oublis que je suis en période d'examens!

- Non je n'ai pas oublié et cela s'est passé comment?

- Plus ou moins! Il me reste encore deux matières ce jeudi après je suis en VACANCES!

- Cool! De toute façon j'ai confiance en toi, t'es vraiment douée.

- mmm! J'espère que je vais être aussi douée pour trouver un stage cet été.

- Malheureusement je peux pas t'aider je connais personne dans ton domaine.

Leah était plutôt branchée mode, elle a fait une école de stylisme et voulait ouvrir son propre atelier de création, mais pour le moment elle se contentait de bosser dans une boutique en attendant de réaliser son rêve.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu as au bras? C'est quoi ce pansement?

- Oh! C'est une longue histoire! Et là il faut que je révise, donc si tu attends jeudi je te raconte tout.

- t'es vraiment chiante avec ta révision.

- Leah!!

- Bon d'accord! Je t'appelle jeudi et j'espère que ton histoire vaut le coup d'attendre.

- Oh que oui! Ah au fait je n'ai plus de téléphone.

- Ah wé? Merde et ou est ce qu'il......! ah! Ok je présume que cela aussi tu vas me le raconter jeudi!

- Exactement!

J'ai raccompagné Leah à la porte, en espérant qu'elle ne trouve pas le moyen de prolonger cette discussion.

- Mais au fait!.... non attend juste cette news et je pars. Mon cousin Jacob, tu te rappelles je t'ai parlé de lui. Il va venir dans 2 semaines passer quelques jours chez moi! C'est super non? J'ai hâte de te le présenter.

- Cool!

- Bon! Bon, j'y vais! Bon courage ma Bella.

Le lendemain, je tournais et me retournais dans mon lit , enfouissant ma tête sous l'oreiller, mais le bruit ne s'arrêtait pas, _d'ailleurs c'est quoi ce bruit? _Je fus soudain réveillé quand je me rendis compte que c'était la sonnette de la porte, jetant l'oreiller sur le sol je regardais ma montre: 7H!! _j'espère que ce n'est pas Leah, elle a plutôt intérêt à ce que cela soit une question de vie ou de mort!_

J'étais tellement épuisée, je dormais mal depuis le jour de l'accident et je voulais m'autoriser encore 2 heures de sommeil aujourd'hui, mais non! Pas de chance.

- Qui est là? Demandais-je en avançant vers la porte.

- Je viens vous livrez un paquet!

_Oh non encore!_

_- _Dit donc! Vous commencez tôt votre travail!!

Je me suis dépêché d'ouvrir la porte, pour en finir avec ce livreur et retourner au lit, peut être que j'arriverais à retrouver le sommeil.

- Bonjour Mlle! Désolé de vous déranger si tôt, mais le boss a insisté pour qu'on vous livre tôt, ce sont les ordres, je ne suis que le coursier.

- Bon d'accord! D'accord j'ai rien dis, c'est de la part de qui?

- Mr Cullen! Vous êtes bien Mlle Swan?

- Oui.

- Tenez Mlle! Passez une bonne journée! Lança-t-il avant de partir.

* * *

**Pavot blanc**: symbolise le désir, je vous désire, je rêve de vous.


	5. Chapter 5 Tulipe jaune

Bonjour à tous

Merci merci merci pour vos Reviews j'ai vraiment pris du plaisir à les lire, je suis contente que cette fic vous plait, je vais essayer de faire le plus vite possible! j'adore vos réactions, je vois que vous posez beaucoup de question! et c'est vraiment les bonnes questions je suis impressionnée mais je peux pas répondre :)

j'ai essayé de vous montrer dans le chapitre précédent que Bella a plus un faible pour Edward, pour vous rassurer en quelque sorte, mais qui sait! autre chose je ne suis pas entrain d'improviser les 10 premiers chapitres sont déjà écris en brouillon, le truc c'est que je suis en vacance comme tout le monde et pas le temps de tout taper ( surtout quand il fait beau) donc désolé aussi pour le retard et de vous avoir laissé sur votre faim ;-)

Un clin d'œil à Dre black! t'as vu juste :)

Bonne lecture

**PS: l'histoire et les personnages sont inspirés des livres de Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

Chapitre-5- **'Tulipe jaune'**

J'étais sure d'une chose, que cette fois je ne vais pas m'emballer « Mr cullen » cela pouvait être Jasper ou Edward ou même leur père, donc il fallait que je reste calme. J 'avais réussis à l'oublier, enfin un peu. Le fait qu'ils n'ont pas donné signe de vie depuis samedi me faisait penser qu'ils ont oublié mon existence et cela n'était pas plus mal, ils ont fait des excuses, envoyé des fleurs quoi de plus? Il ne faut pas que cela m'atteigne quelque soit le contenu de la boite.

Je me suis fais un café, et me suis installée sur le canapé, le paquet à la main, j'ai complètement ôté de mon esprit l'idée de revenir au lit. J'ai pris une grande inspiration, j'ai déchiré le papier et ouvert la boite:

_Un téléphone portable_!!!

Les yeux écarquillés, J'étais vraiment surprise, _c'est une blague ou quoi? _J'ai cherché s'il n 'y avait pas un petit mot ou une carte au fond de la boite rien, rien que le téléphone, l'un des modèles les plus cher en vente, allumé et prêt à l'emploi en plus, _c'est quoi ce délire? Ils se sont surement trompé de destinataire!!_ plusieurs questions me passaient par l'esprit, quand le téléphone s'est mit à sonner, _ah! Ok c'est bon je commence à comprendre!_

Je n'ai pas hésité un seul moment, j'ai tout de suite décroché:

- Oui!

- « Allo Bella? Edward Cullen à l'appareil, bonjour! »

- Bonjour

- « Désolé de vous avoir réveiller si tôt, j'avais peur que vous ne quittiez votre appartement de bonheur! »

- Hmmm!

- « ......Jasper m'a dit que vous aviez perdu votre portable dans l'accident.... »

_Jasper bien sur!! je l'apprécie de plus en plus ce mec, c'est évident cela ne pouvait pas être l'idée de cet arrogant!!_

_- _« Je me suis dit que vous alliez avoir besoin d'un nouveau téléphone, j'espère qu'il vous plait! »

- ... Euh....non! Au fait....

- « vous pouvez changer de modèle s'il n'est pas à votre goût. »

- Non!! ce n'est pas qu'il ne me plait pas, c'est juste que je ne peux pas accepter!

- « Mais pourquoi? »

- Vous n'auriez pas du, c'est trop.... je ne peux pas....... Est ce que vous pouvez envoyer quelqu'un le récupérer, ou me donner une adresse ou je peux vous l'envoyer!

- « Non Bella s'il te pait, j'insiste....... d'abord ça ne te dérange pas qu'on se tutoie?»

- ...........non pas du tout!

- «Ok! écoute c'est à cause de moi que tu as perdu ton téléphone j'insiste pour te le remplacer »

- .................

- « Garde le au moins le temps que tu t'en achète un autre ok? »

_Oh!! ça lui arrive d'être charmant, c'est bizarre ça!!_

_- « ...._Au fait je t'appelle pour autre chose! Et j'espère que tu ne vas pas refuser...... je voulais..... euh...je voulais t'inviter à déjeuner! »

- M'inviter?

- « Oui!......enfin.......j'ai réfléchis au meilleur moyen de me faire vraiment pardonner, entre autre pour le malentendu de l'autre jour.... »

- Mais ......tu n'arrête pas!! _ou plutôt c Jasper qui n'arrête pas!!_

- « Oui je sais, je n'arrête pas de m'excuser,......c'est la première fois que cela m'arrive......Je veux dire ce genre d'incident, et je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre. »

je ne savais plus quoi dire, il m'invite à déjeuner? j'ai bien entendu! Et il se justifie en plus! C'est le monde à l'envers!

J'ai collé le téléphone plus fort contre mon oreille:

- « Je passe par Seattle dimanche, j'ai pensé qu'on pouvait déjeuner ensemble.....disons vers 13h? »

- Je ......euh...

- « tu n 'es pas disponible? »

- Si! Si ! Dimanche à 13 h c'est très bien!_ Il va falloir que j'écourte mon séjour à Forcks mais bon!!_

- « Cool....Ah! Au fait, j'ai oublié l'essentiel, comment va ton bras? »

- Beaucoup mieux merci! _Quelle mouche l'a piqué? On lui a fait une injection d'amabilité ou quoi?_

- « Bon......à dimanche alors! »

9h30. Deux heures se sont déjà écoulées depuis le coup de fil d'Edward, et j'étais toujours là assise sur mon canapé, les yeux dans le vide et le téléphone encore à la main. Cette conversation m'a laissé dans un état étrange, un peu déphasée, je ne savais plus quoi faire. Sauter de joie? J'en étais incapable, une petite voix dans ma tête me disait de rappeler et d'annuler tout de suite, j'étais angoissée et je sentais ma gorge se nouer.

- Bon il faut que je me calme! Me dis-je. Je n'arrivais même plus à réfléchir, il fallait que je trouve un moyen pour m'éclaircir les idées, je devrais peut être en parler à quelqu'un, mais qui?

Ma mère était la seule au courant de cette histoire, j'ai préféré ne pas en parler autour de moi, de toute façon personne ne m'aurait cru. Mes meilleurs amis à l'école Mike et Jessica ont cru à la version courte ' je suis tombée' donc pourquoi en faire une histoire. Je connaissais Mike depuis la maternelle ses parents aussi vivent à Forcks, on a connu Jessica lors de notre première année, je la soupçonnais d'être amoureuse de lui, dès ce moment on est resté de bon ami, mais je ne voyais pas l'intérêt d'aller leur raconter une histoire aussi absurde.

LEAH!! Ben oui, je peux tout lui raconter! Il faut que je l'appelle.

J'ai composé rapidement son numéro en essayant de me rappeler ce qu'elle pouvait faire à cette heure, il était presque 10h, _elle doit être à la boutique_! Pensais- je

- « Oui! Allo »

- Oui Leah?

- « Bella! C'est toi? »

- Oui. C'est mon nouveau numéro._ Enfin jusqu'à dimanche, parce que je comptais comme même le lui rendre._

- « Ça va? Me dit-elle, on entendait bien l'inquiétude dans sa voix. »

- Oui ça va ne t'inquiète pas, écoute tu travailles toujours dans la même boutique?

- « Oui pourquoi? »

- Non rien, je viens te voir à midi on déjeune ensemble?

- « Ça va Bel? Qu'est qu'il y a? »

- Euh.. rien de grave! Disons que j'ai décidé de tout te raconter aujourd'hui, ça ne peut pas attendre demain.

- « Ben si tu le dis! »

- J'ai vraiment besoin de te parler!

- « Et bien je vois cela, d'habitude tu ne laisse pas tomber ta révision pour venir déjeuner avec moi!! »

- Alors!! lui dis-je impatiente.

- « Alors quoi? Est ce que j'ai le choix!! lança-t-elle en rigolant. Je t'attends, je prends ma pause vers 13h30 ça va aller? »

- Wé à toute!

J'ai raccroché et je me suis précipitée sous la douche, un peu d'eau chaude me fera peut être du bien, enfin cela aidera peut être à me réveiller de ce cauchemar. Après ma douche j'ai enfilé un jean et un t-shirt, je me suis préparée un bol de céréale, même si je me suis rendu compte par la suite que je n'avais envie de rien avaler, et me suis écroulée encore une fois sur le canapé, j'avais encore deux heures de temps devant moi avant d'aller rejoindre Leah, et avoir son avis sur l'histoire. Comment allait elle réagir? elle ne va surement pas me croire.

Comment j'ai pu accepter son invitation? Il m'a prise au dépourvue et je ne pouvais pas refuser. Comment a t-il réussi à m'attendrir? Si ça se trouve il est gentil et attentionné comme Jasper, je me suis peut être trompé sur son compte. _Oh non! Je ne suis pas si sure il devra le prouver dimanche_. Il doit certainement être conscient de l'effet qu'il a sur les filles, il sait qu'il les rend toutes folles, qu'il les intimide et qu'il est en position de force. _ET MERDE! C'est ce qu'il a fait avec moi! Oh non! Je me sens si bête._

Il faut que je me reprenne, après tout avec moi ce n'est pas pareil, ce n'est pas un plan drague? non? S'il le fait c'est pour se racheter, ce n'est surement pas un rendez-vous galant. Quoi que! Je me sentais perdue, et puis qui sait, peut être qu'il se force à le faire, ou c'est encore Jasper qui est derrière tout cela! Oh ! Et puis je ne sais plus, il vaut mieux que j'arrête d'y penser pour le moment.

* * *

**Tulipe jaune:** Symbolise l'inquiétude, quelque chose m'inquiète


	6. Chapter 6 Oeillet rouge vif

Merci pour vos reviews. Fin des vacances:( je vous mets un chapitre plus long.

bonne lecture

**PS: l'histoire et les personnages sont inspirés des livres de Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

Chapitre -6- **'Œillet rouge vif'**

Arrivée à la boutique, j'ai fais un signe de la main à Leah pour qu'elle vienne me rejoindre au restaurant d'en face. Elle est venue après un long quart d'heure, en affichant un sourire qui voulait dire 'vas y accouche je suis morte d'impatience'.

- T'es en retard! Lui dis-je.

- Wé je sais! Devine qui est venu à la boutique à l'instant je n'ai pas cru mes yeux..

- Leah! Je ne veux pas savoir, ce que j'ai à te raconter est plus important!

- Ok! Ok désolé, vas y raconte.

- Promets moi d'abord que tu vas m'aider!

- Bien sur autant que je peux.

- Et promets moi aussi que tu vas rester calme, que tu ne vas pas t'exciter ni crier ni faire une réaction qui risque d'attirer l'attention des gens!

- BELLA! Me dit-elle d'un ton sec, ma patience a des limites.

Je l'ai regardé un moment pour être sure qu'elle a compris que je ne rigole pas, j'ai inspiré un bon coup et commencé mon récit, dès la dispute avec ma mère, l'incident, la clinique, le coup de fil et les fleurs, sans négliger aucun détail, en finissant par le portable et l'invitation. Je la voyais qui grimaçait, parfois elle écarquillait les yeux, après elle devenait plus sérieuse et quand j'eus fini, elle m'a paru prête à exploser de rire.

- Leah! Tu m'écoutes?

- Oui! Bien sur! Répondit-elle en s'esclaffant. Edward Cullen tu dis? ..........Le célèbre Edward Cullen! Lança-t-elle, puis continua après un petit instant d'hésitation. Bon, je savais que tu étais douée pour la peinture, mais je ne savais pas que tu avais un don pour inventer des histoires.

- Inventer? J'ai rien inventer.........Je savais que tu n'allais pas me croire.

- Écoute, je suis désolé mais ton histoire semble sortir directement d'un film, et je peux te dire que même avec des preuves j'aurais du mal à te croire. Dit-elle en rigolant.

- Ce n'est pas marrant! Et les preuves j'en ai des tas! On peut même appeler ma mère tout de suite, ou tu peux venir à la maison je te montrerais la carte et les fleurs.....

Leah me regardait encore d'un air sceptique, ce qui a finit par m'exaspérer.

- Oh! Et puis tu sais quoi? Laisse tomber je n'aurais jamais du te raconter cette histoire! Je croyais que je pouvais compter sur toi, que tu allais m'aider sans poser de questions, et bien je me suis trompée. Pourtant tu me connais assez pour savoir que je ne suis pas du genre à raconter des mensonges, et que je ne me rabaisserais pas à ça. Lui avouais-je sans la quitter des yeux.

On est resté comme ça un instant, Leah me regardait avec persistance, comme si elle voulait lire dans mes pensées, je souhaitais l'avoir convaincu avec mes paroles et attendais qu'elle réagisse. D'un coup elle poussa sa chaise, prit ma main et m'entraîna derrière elle en direction de la sortie.

- Viens on sort d'ici! lança-t-elle.

- Mais attends, on a pas mangé!

- Pas la peine, je n'ai plus faim! et toi non plus! Répondit-elle tout en tirant sur mon bras pour que j'avance plus vite.

- Mais ou est ce que tu m'emmènes?

- Dans un endroit ou je pourrais crier.

On a prit la première petite ruelle qui nous a croisé, elle ressemblait plus à une impasse avec plusieurs escaliers de secours qui ornaient le mur et tout au fond une énorme benne à ordures. Je fixais toujours ce décor quand Leah s'est mit à crier

- Oh mon dieu! Oh mon dieu! Oh mon dieuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! Elle m'a prise par les mains et a commencé à sautiller sur place.

- Je suis contente que cela te fasse autant d'effet!......en voyant que ma remarque n'arrangeait pas les choses j'ai crier: BON LEAH tu arrêtes?

- Ben quoi! Je te crois! Laisse moi m'exprimer....Oh mon dieuuuuuuu! Mais! Dis donc comment cela se fait que t'es zen comme ça?

- MOI ZEN? Tu m'as bien regarder, je suis super tendue et morte de trouille, si j'étais pas en panique, je ne serais pas venu te voir pour que tu m'aides, et voilà que c'est moi qui doit essayer de te calmer.

- Non, non! Je me calme! Je suis désolé.......Bon dis moi à part le fait que je dois te trouver une tenue pour dimanche comment je peux t'aider?

- Je ne sais pas! ..... je.....je croyais que tout allait être plus clair après t'avoir parlé de cette histoire, mais rien, je suis toujours perdue.

- Pourquoi perdue? Il n'y a pas de quoi! Tu devrais être contente, excité....ça va être géniaaaaaal!

- C'est peut être évident pour toi mais cela ne l'est pas pour moi! Lui dis-je déçue de ne pas pourvoir envisager les choses d'un point de vue positif.

- Oui je comprends ma Bella, pourquoi tu n'essayerais pas juste de profiter, ce qui t'arrive est vraiment exceptionnel, si ça se trouve, cela ne se reproduira plus, donc arrête de te poser des questions et prends les choses comme elles viennent.

- Oui , mais je n'y arrive pas! Pourquoi moi? Pourquoi ne pas oublier cette histoire et passer à autre chose? Ce mec me fait perdre la tête, il est imprévisible et j'ai l'impression que je dois être tout le temps sur mes gardes avec lui.

- Et bien peut être qu'il veut vraiment se racheter, tu sais il a plutôt une bonne réputation, les gens disent qu'il est très gentil et très respectueux et non intolérant comme tu dis.

En voyant mon regard hésitant Leah me prit par les épaules en disant:

- Écoute Bella, je crois que toi même tu as du mal à croire ce qui t'arrive, tu te dis c'est peut être un mauvais rêve et je vais bientôt me réveiller, ou quelqu'un va t'appeler pour te dire que ce n'était qu'une blague. Tu ne te rends pas compte de la chance que tu as, bon à part que t'es aussi la victime dans tout cela, je te le dis encore une dernière fois, profite au maximum de cette occasion et arrête de te prendre la tête, on verra bien ce qui va arriver. Me rassura-t-elle.

- .......hum...... oui, je crois que t'as raison, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prise.

- Ça va bien se passer ne t'inquiète pas, bon je ne sais pas toi mais moi j'ai faim d'un coup, tu viens?

- Leah! ...merci pour ton aide, cela m'a fait du bien de te parler finalement.

- Cool.

Jeudi après mon dernier examen, j'ai retrouvé Mike à la cafétéria, on était vraiment soulagé d'avoir fini, et comme par hasard lui aussi allait se rendre à Forcks ce week end pour voir ses parents, donc il a proposer de m'emmener.

Le soir j'étais entrain de préparer mes affaires quand Leah est venue me voir avec un sac plein de fringue, ' une première sélection' me dit-elle, je n'avais qu'a choisir dedans ce que je mettrait dimanche. Depuis que je la connais, elle s'acharne pour faire de moi une fille élégante et féminine, il y a des jours ou je la laisse faire et parfois je me demande si elle arrivera à me faire troquer mon jean contre une belle robe décolletée.

Mais tout cela était son problème à elle pas le mien. Moi j'étais tellement plongée dans mes pensées que je ne m'aperçus qu'au moment ou je lui disais au-revoir sur le pas de la porte. Des tas d'autres questions rodaient dans ma tête, j'étais moins tendu que la veille mais j'y pensais comme même. Va-t-il rappeler? Va-t-il me préciser où est ce qu'il va m'amener? Je vais devoir y aller toute seule, ou est ce qu'il va venir me chercher? Cela serait trop beau.

Comme prévue le lendemain Mike est passé me prendre très tôt le matin, à 9h30 on était déjà devant la maison de Renée

- On rentre ensemble si tu veux dimanche. Me demanda-t-il.

- Oh! Je vais voir, je crois que je vais rentrer samedi soir, cela me permettra de sortir un peu mon pick up.

- Ah Wé! c'est vrai que tu ne le prends pas toujours pour aller à Seattle!..... Mais pourquoi samedi soir? ta mère va accepter que tu te tire comme ça on ne restant qu'une seule nuit?

- J'espère bien! Lui dis-je amusé, rien à faire Mike n'a jamais su caché sa curiosité. Passe un bon week end, et merci encore.

Ma mère était dans la cuisine avec Nessie, ça sentait la bonne et délicieuse odeur des pan cakes, toute la maison était envahi par cette odeur qui me rappelait mon enfance, j'aimais bien cette demeure malgré tout, je me sentais rassuré, paisible et en sécurité. Au fin fond d'une propriété d'un hectare, entouré par une bande de forêt des deux côtés, et du côté nord une splendide clairière qui menait à un grand étang d'eau, cette maison était la fierté de Renée. Elle était de style Victorien et comportait un étage et un sous-sol ou je gardais mon matériel de peinture et ou je passais des heures entières quand j'habitais ici. C'était une sorte d'échappatoire, un moyen de s'évader et de ne pas se confronter à la réalité, enfin, c'est je que j'ai fini par réaliser avec le recule.

- Bella! Je t'ai fais des pan cakes! S'écria ma mère enthousiaste. Comment va ta blessure? C'est toujours douloureux?

- Bonjour maman! ....Non ça va, j'ai hâte qu'on m'enlève ce pansement que je puisse prendre une douche convenablement. Salut ma puce. Dis-je en me tournant vers Nessie, qui avait le visage recouvert de sirop.

- Bel? Tu joueras au ballon avec moi?

- Bien sur ma puce...

- Finis de boire ton lait Nessie, sinon pas de ballon! .... Et tes partiels alors raconte. Lança ma mère en me mettant une assiette pleine de pan cakes devant moi.

- ça va!

- Tu veux un café?

- Non merci! .......Maman!.....il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

- Hum! ....Quoi? .... c'est en rapport avec ta star, ce Edward Cullen?

- Oui! Lui dis-je étonné, comment tu le sais?

- Je sais! Il m'a appelé.

Je clignai des yeux de surprise.

- Il t'as quoi?

- Il m'a appelé! Lundi........ou mardi je crois, je ne me rappelle plus. Me dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

- LUNDI? Et c'est maintenant que tu le dis!

- Oh! Je voulais t'appeler mais.....me dit-elle en croyant que c'est le moment de me charrier.

- Maman! Les e-mails ça existe tu sais?

- Ma chérie, tu crois que j'ai le temps?

J'avais les joues en feu, et voilà après tout ce que j'ai fais pour me détendre je me sentais à nouveau stressé et en colère.

- Et qu'est ce qu'il a dit?

- Et bien.....

* * *

**Œillet rouge vif**: symbolise l'amitié, j'ai besoin de notre amitié.


	7. Chapter 7 Laurier rose

**Ben alors vous boudez ou quoi**?

Besoin de votre avis et de vos encouragements, :( un autre chapitre rapidos!

Look at the blue sky ;-)

Bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre -7- **'Laurier rose'**

- Et bien.... il voulait avoir de tes nouvelles... te parler!

- Et?

- Je lui ai dis que j'étais à Forks, que tu n'habitais pas avec moi, que je t'ai laissé seule à Seattle pour que tu puisse te concentrer sur tes partiels, que tu n'avais plus de portable...... et que tu serais là ce weekend s'il voulait te rappeler sur ce numéro.

_Je vois qu'il a préféré ne pas attendre le weekend. Mon dieu pourquoi cela n'arrive qu'à moi? Il fallait qu'elle lui raconte ma vie, il était au courant de tout ça avant d'appeler, et moi comme une conne ' oui je suis disponible, il n'y a pas de problème'_

_- _C'est tout? Tu aurais du lui donner plus de détails!

- Je n'ai fais que répondre à ses questions, je l'ai trouvé bien curieux d'ailleurs, mais gentil! Ah, il m'a aussi demandé la permission pour t'inviter à déjeuner dimanche.

- QUOI? La permission?? mais il se prend pour qui ce con? Je ne suis pas une mineur, mais qu'est ce que vous avez tous à me considérer comme une gamine, j'ai 22 ans MERDE!

- BELLA! Ne parle pas comme ça devant ta sœur! Et puis moi je l'ai trouvé charmant et très prévenant, lui au moins a eu le bon sens de demander mon avis.

J'ai lancé un regard assassin à ma mère, je me sentais trop en colère

- Et qu'est ce que t'as répondu?

- Que je ne voyais aucun inconvénient puisque ça partait d'une bonne intention.....Mais qu'il fallait néanmoins te le demander à toi d'abord.

- Oh non! Pitié!

- Bella! mais qu'est ce qui te prends? Je comprends que tu sois en colère contre ce mec, je le suis moi aussi, j'ai eu une peur bleue ce jour là, c'est la moindre des choses qu'il veuille se faire pardonner, on aurait pu porter plainte tu sais, star ou pas star......

- Quoi!??? Et puis quoi encore? C'est un accident de rien du tout, je ne crois pas que cela vaut la peine!!

- Et voilà je ne te comprends plus tu le défends maintenant! C'est ton plein droit ma fille, ne crois pas qu'il te rend un service en t'invitant. Et puis je pensais que tu trouverais cela plaisant d'aller à ce déjeuner, toutes les filles sont folles de ce mec........Je me demande s'il y a un truc qui te fasse plaisir dans ce monde, y a rien qui te rend heureuse c'est incroyable.......Mais bon à toi de voir!.......Ce que je peux faire c'est ou bien, te raccompagner à Seattle dimanche matin, ou alors je l'appelle et j'annule moi même ce rendez-vous.

Je mentirais si je disais que les propos de ma mère n'ont eu aucun effet sur moi. C'était une autre façon de voir les choses mais si j'adhère ou pas, je ne le savais pas encore.

- Non! Je vais y aller avec mon pick up. J'ai poussé mon assiette de pan cakes et sorti de table, ça m'a coupé l'appétit.

- Bella! Ou tu vas t'as rien mangé!

- Plus tard maman, je suis fatiguée!

Je me suis allongée sur le lit, mon ancienne chambre était toujours la même et heureusement ça fait du bien de retrouver ses repères quand on est perdue. J'avais hâte de reprendre ma vie normale et paisible, dans laquelle ma mère ne risquait pas de s'immiscer, mais avant il faudrait que je survive à tout cela.

Les weekends à Forks sont en général très reposants, c'est une petite ville ou règne le calme, ses petites rues sont tranquilles, sa forêt s'étend à perte de vue, sombre et paisible, un endroit si magnifique que je ne me lassais jamais de parcourir.

A part les balades en forêt le weekend s'est résumé à un éternel jeux au ballon avec Nessie. Phil nous a rejoint Samedi au diner, il enchainait les matchs dans différentes villes jusqu'à la fin de la saison, ma mère aurait aimé le suivre partout, mais avec l'arrivée de ma sœur cela n'était plus possible.

Je jetais un coup d'œil de temps en temps à mon portable, rien, pas de nouvelle. Je n'ai jamais attendu un coup de fil avec autant d'impatience et d'angoisse. Mais pourquoi je voulais qu'il appelle? Il a bien dit dimanche à 13h c'est suffisant non? J'avais peut être peur qu'il appelle pour se décommander, _il faut que j'arrête de me voiler la face_, j'avais envie d'aller à ce déjeuner, envie de revoir ses yeux magnifiques, s'il pouvait seulement éviter de parler, et de me sortir ses préjugés à la con.

Je suis arrivée chez moi à 11h le dimanche et je n'avais que deux heures pour me préparer, ma mère était bien sur la cause de mon retard avec son 'sois prudente', 'fais attention'.... Contrairement à ce que je croyais j'étais complètement sereine et confiante. J'ai vidé le sac que m'a ramené Leah sur le lit '_mais il n'y a que des robes dedans' _cela ne m'étonnait pas venant d'elle. Dans le tas j'ai pu dénicher une petite jupe blanche, super courte à mon goût, et un très beau chemisier bleu clair, je n'aurais pas aimé savoir leurs prix, cela fera l'affaire pour cette fois.

J'ai pris une douche vite fait, je me suis coiffée, maquillée, habillée et au moment ou j'allais enfiler mes sandales, le téléphone a sonné:

- Allo

- « Allo, Bella? C'est Jasper Cullen »

- Ah! Bonjour? _Pourquoi c'est lui qui appelle? Oh non il ne peut pas me faire cela._

_- «_ Alors, tu es prête? »

- Euh....oui! _Ouf_

- « Cool, un chauffeur va passer te prendre dans une demi heure, ça te va? »

- Très bien, et ou est ce qu'on va?

- « A l'hôtel! Il vous attendra en bas de chez vous, à tout à l'heure Bella »

- A toute. _OK! j'ai compris Jasper sera aussi de la partie! Pourquoi pas, le contraire m'aurait étonné. Dans quoi tu t'es embarqué ma belle! Il va falloir que je mette un terme à tout cela, un coup Jasper, après Edward, après Jasper, pourquoi ils ne se décident pas._

Le chauffeur n'a pas dit un mot tout le long du trajet, j'ai essayer de rester calme et posé, s'acharner sur le pauvre monsieur ne servait à rien, il valait mieux attendre et j'aurais les réponses à toutes mes questions '_patience Bella', _me dis-je. Quelques minutes plus tard j'ai reconnu l'endroit ou on allait c'était le même hôtel de l'autre jour ' _décidément ils ont un contrat avec cet hôtel ou quoi?' _Je sentais un sac de nœuds dans l'estomac. Le chauffeur s'est garé et descendu pour m'ouvrir la porte, je suis restée enraciné quelques instants sur le siège quand il a dit:

- Mr Cullen vous attend à la réception, Melle!

- Merci. _Bon il faut arrêter avec votre Mr Cullen, pourquoi on ne me précise rien?_

J'ai rassemblé mon courage pour m'extraire de la voiture, je me répétais dans la tête des mots d'encouragement, on peut dire que j'ai perdu ma sérénité de ce matin. Un autre monsieur m'a ouvert la porte d'entrée de l'hôtel '_attention je vais m 'habituer',_ je me suis trouvé dans un énorme hall, avec plusieurs salon éparpiller un peu partout une grande baie vitrée en face donnait à l'endroit un éclairage doux et naturel. J'ai vu Jasper de loin assis à l'un des canapé à ses côtés une jolie jeune femme très élégante, et plus je me rapprochais d'eux plus je me rendais compte qu'elle était divinement belle. Jasper à raccroché son téléphone et se leva pour venir me saluer

- Bella! Quel plaisir de te revoir, dit-il en me tendant la main.

- Contente de te voir aussi, répondis-je timidement. Il s'est retourné vers la jeune femme qui est venue nous rejoindre

- Bella! Je te présente ma femme, Alice.

- Bonjour! dit-elle d'un ton pimpant

_SA FEMME!!!! Et bien il vont me rendre folle!_ Ce n'était pas le moment d'analyser les choses, j'ai juste essayé de rester impassible.

- Bonjour.

- Jasper m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. Lança-t-elle avec un sourire radieux, comment va ton bras?

J'ai baissé les yeux vers mon pansement

- ça va! Demain j'enlève les points, j'ai hâte!

- J'espère que cela ne sera pas très douloureux! ...t'as un jolie chemisier Bella ça te va super bien!

- Merci!

- Au fait Alice travaille dans la mode, d'ailleurs c'est elle qui habille tous les musiciens de l'équipe pour les concerts, les photos....et elle habille toute la famille aussi continua-t-il amusé, avant d'éclater de rire. Alice aussi s'esclaffa et lui donna une tape sur l'épaule, comme s'il avait dit cela pour se moquer d'elle. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de comprendre pourquoi ils rigolaient.

- Bella! J'ai entendu derrière moi.

Un soudain silence s'est établi et j'ai senti tout mon corps se figer, mon cœur a commencé à s'affoler, c'était lui.

* * *

**Laurier rose**: c'est une plante toxique, elle symbolise la méfiance, la prudence, la peur.


	8. Chapter 8 Belle de nuit

Salut tout le monde, voilà le chapitre que vous attendez tous, enfin Edward en chair et en os, il s'est fait désirer ce vilain!!! ;)

Merci merci pour vos reviews! merci melielola: j'espère que la discussion va te plaire

merci lolie: des spectateurs il va en avoir surtout le prochain chapitre;)

merci Aline

merci Blue sky ( si je peux t'appeler comme ça?) voilà la suite

merci Estl ^_^

merci annecullen

enjoy

**PS: l'histoire et les personnages sont inspirés des livres de Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

Chapitre -8- **'Belle de nuit'**

Sa voix était la même, calme et amusée, quand j'ai finalement réussis à me retourner, j'ai vu son sourire au coin qui témoignait que le fait de m'avoir surpris comme ça l'avait bien amusé. Il s'est rapproché de moi, si bien que je pouvait sentir son eau de toilette, j'ai essayé de m'écarter de lui mais rien à faire, je me sentais comme paralysée, il me regardait fixement, d'une façon de plus en plus dérangeante, et le silence qui accompagnait la scène accrut mon malaise, il semblerait qu'il ait oublié qu'on n'était pas seul.

Je me rendis compte que j'étais entrain de le dévisager, si seulement il arrêtait de me fixer comme ça. Il se rapprocha un peu plus, ses yeux sur mes lèvres et murmura:

- Ça va?

Je suis resté immobile, sans un mot, je manquait d'air et une petite voix dans ma tête me disait 'Bella ressaisis toi! Il ne faut pas montrer qu'il te fasse autant d'effet.' Le premier réflexe que j'ai eu, était de tourner la tête et de regarder ailleurs.

- Alors ça va? Demanda-t-il encore une fois.

J'ai acquiescé de la tête, incapable d'articuler un mot, tout en reculant de façon à ne plus tourner le dos à Alice et Jasper.

- Elle enlève les points demain. A lancé Alice, _Ouf merci du coup de main!_

- J'espère que tu n'auras pas une vilaine cicatrice. Tu as une bonne mine en tous les cas, rien a avoir avec l'autre jour. Dit-il sans me quitter des yeux.

- Oui....les weekends à Forks me font du bien. _Et bien cela n'était pas trop tôt!_

- Bon......je vais voir si notre table est prête. A finit par dire Jasper

- Je viens avec toi. Le suivi Alice

J'avais compris dès le début qu'on ne sera pas seul pour déjeuner, j'étais déçue, mais là je regrettais déjà leur départ. Je les ai suivi du regard, et quand je me suis retournée j'ai surpris Edward entrain de me regarder avec une expression que je parvenais mal à déchiffrer, il a vite détourné son regard.

-On ne va pas rester debout, viens t'assoir, dit-il en me désignant l'un des canapé. Tu veux boire quelque chose? reprit-il en s'installant à son tour.

-Non merci.

Une fois assise je me sentais beaucoup mieux, j'ai essayé de retrouver mes moyens et d'adopter une attitude normale, mon cœur s'est un peu calmé et c'est juste à ce moment là que je l'ai vraiment vu, il fixait quelque chose au loin, il était d'une beauté renversante, ses cheveux cuivrés ou plutôt en regardant bien, châtain très clair étaient ébouriffés juste comme il fallait, il portait une chemise grise et un jean noir, ses gestes étaient gracieux, il était séduisant peut être même sublime.

Encore une fois mon regard rencontra ses magnifiques yeux verts, je luttais pour garder mon calme, tout en lui m'attirait d'une façon incompréhensive et je devais faire en sorte qu'il l'ignore. Il me fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser qu'il était entrain de me parler.

-Bella?

-Oui!! feignant toujours l'indifférence.

-Tu n'as pas envie de me parler de tes partiels?

-Pas du tout, Pourquoi?

-Et bien, tu ne veux pas répondre.

-Oh excuse moi! J'étais ailleurs. _Et merde pourquoi j'ai dis ça?- _Tu disais?

-Je te demandais si t'as bien passé tes examens. dit-il avec un sourire innocent

-Oui ça va.

-Et tu fais quoi comme études?

-Je suis à l'université de Seattle, section beaux arts.

-Ah, et comment cela se fait que tu n'habite pas sur le campus?

-Je ne suis pas très loin! Lui dis-je en souriant. Au fait ma mère m'a trouvé un petit appart et mon père était d'accord pour m'aider à payer le loyer.

-Et comment tu fais pour t'en sortir? _Pourquoi il s'inquiète pour moi maintenant?_

-Oh! Je travaille à l'une des cafétérias de l'université....enfin je travaillais, j'ai arrêté il y a deux semaines pour me consacrer à la révision.

-Et là tu as fini non? Tu vas y retourner?_ Ma mère avait raison il est bien curieux._

J'avais l'impression d'être dans un poste de police et que je devais répondre à un questionnaire.

-Non pas si je trouve un stage! Dis-je en grimaçant, je n'aimait pas être le centre d'intérêt, il avait l'air bien lancé dans ses questions et rien ne pouvait l'arrêter.

-Mes questions te dérangent? Désolé je suis peut être un peu indiscret. _Un peu!!!_

_-_Non pas du tout, mentis-je. Est ce qu'on peut juste parler d'autre chose que de moi.

-Oh! Oui désolé, il y a surement plein de chose que tu veux savoir. Ok c'est à mon tour de répondre à tes questions.

-Euh.......à vrai dire.....je n'ai pas de question. _Je n' avais pas de question??!! tu parles, j'avais des tonnes de questions. _Je n'aimais pas le fait qu'il tienne pour acquis que j'étais l'une de ses fans.

Le visage d'Edward s'éclaira d'un grand sourire.

-Quoi?

-Non rien, ça va! Répondit-il avec une froideur délibérée.

Un silence s'est encore installé, j'avais les mains moites, je regardais autour de moi en essayant de trouver un truc à dire:

-Cet hôtel est magnifique! Finis-je par dire? _Non je ne pouvais pas trouver mieux._

-Oui! Ici au moins on peut rester en paix.

Cette fois le silence semblait être interminable, quand Edward s'est éclaircit la voix et finit par dire:

-Je peux te poser une dernière question?

-Une dernière? Oui bien sur

Il a jeté un énième coup d'œil en direction du couloir qu'ont emprunté Jasper et Alice, puis des yeux hésitants sont venus croiser les miens:

-Est ce que....euh....est ce que quelqu'un d'autre à part ta mère est au courant? Enfin.....je veux dire,.....est ce que tu as parlé à quelqu'un de cet .......accident?

Ne sachant trop quoi dire, je ne répondis pas tout de suite.

-Je comprendrais très bien si t'es déjà allé le raconter à toutes tes copines, mais il ne faut pas que cela aille plus loin.

_Le raconter? À mes copines?_Je savais qu'il allait me sortir un truc comme ça, je me sentais mal à l'aise et me rendis compte que venir ici n'était pas une bonne idée finalement.

-C'est pour cela que tu m'as fait venir? Pour t'assurer que je n'irais pas raconter cette histoire? Dis-je brusquement

-Bella ne le prends pas mal, je veux juste être sure de ta discrétion.

-Ma discrétion? qu'est ce qui te fait croire que je suis allée le raconter à tout le monde?

-Et bien... c'est ce qu'on aurait fait tous dans ton cas! Quoi, tu vas me dire que tu n'as parlé à personne de tout cela?

Je sentais mon corps se tendre d'agacement, j'étais sonnée.

-Mais ce n'est pas cela le plus important, l'essentiel c'est que cela ne se reproduise plus.......Ce n'est pas évident je sais, te priver du bonheur d'aller raconter notre malheureuse rencontre serait injuste! Tu peux demander ce que tu veux en échange de ton silence et n'importe quel prix! Reprit-il d'un ton sec.

J'étais sidérée, je ne croyais pas mes oreilles et ne savais pas quoi penser. 'mon silence!! n'importe quel prix?' _mais dans quel monde j'ai atterri_. Je ne savais plus si je devais être gênée ou indignée. Je le voyais me défiant du regard, attendant une réponse et rien au monde ne m'inspirait autant de rage. Comment expliquer à cet arrogant qu'il se trompait de personne? comment répondre sans lui hurler en face que c'est l'homme le plus stupide et le plus méprisant qu'il m'était donné de rencontrer? J'en étais incapable.

J'ai bondi sur mes pieds, sans me rendre compte que jasper était revenu

-Qu'est ce qui se passe?...Edward? demanda-t-il en nous regardant à tour de rôle. Edward......qu'est ce qu'il y a?.........Merde! je t'ai dis de me laisser m'en occuper.

-Au contraire tu devrais le remercier, pour une fois c'est lui qui s'est chargé du sale boulot! Dis-je, en m'efforçant de garder une voix posée et égale, avant de partir.

J'étais dévorée par la rage et la frustration et n'avais qu'une seule envie quitter cet hôtel, le plus vite possible, je me suis précipitée dans le hall qui menait à la sortie, en manquant de me cogner a une petite colonne en marbre qui décorait l'entrée, et juste au moment ou j'allais traverser la porte, une main m'attrapa par l'épaule.

-Attends Bella, s'il te plait!

* * *

**Belle de nuit**: discrétion, prudence, je suis timide, je fuis.


	9. Chapter 9 Géranium rouge

Salut tout le monde, je tiens absolument à vous remerciez pour vos reviews c'est super encourageant, merci pour votre aide, cela m'a permise aussi de découvrir vos fic pour ceux qui écrivent, je tiens d'ailleurs à leur souhaiter bon courage et bonne continuation.

Sinon ben je suis d'accord avec ceux qui trouve qu'Edward est un con mais on** 'l'aime comme même**' ;)

merci EstL, Lorelei, Annick, Ag (^-^), twilight007, blue sky, Elisect, annecullen, mely3969, 'Aizhi', misiri-addict, amel, Phika17.....

Alors qui l'a rattrapé?

**P.S**: **l'histoire et les personnages sont inspirés des livres de Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

Chapitre -9- **'Géranium rouge'**

-Attends Bella, s'il te plait!

Je n'étais pas surprise de voir que c'était Jasper qui m'avait rattraper et cela n'a fait qu'accentuer ma frustration, je ne voulais pas ralentir je suis sortie de l'hôtel, quand il est venu devant moi pour me barrer la route, m'obligeant à m'arrêter. Il était embarrassé et ne savait pas quoi dire

-Bella écoute....Ne pars pas s'il te plait, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mais une chose est sure, et il va surement m'en vouloir de t'avoir dévoilé cela..... Edward a un grand défaut, il parle souvent sans réfléchir, c'est une habitude en totale contradiction avec sa personnalité sensible et attachante, mais c'est plus fort que lui.....

-Je l'avais remarqué, mais là il a vraiment un problème avec moi, il m'a prise pour qui?Tu as une idée de ce qu'il vient de me proposer?

-Non, mais j'imagine qu'il ne s'est pas retenu de te provoquer! Révéla jasper avec un sourire

-Je crois que cela dépasse la provocation.

-Je suis sur qu'il ne voulait pas te vexer, c'est juste de la provocation Bella! il ne s'attendait peut être pas à ce que tu réagisse comme tu l'as fais.

-Ah oui, alors pourquoi ce n'est pas lui qui est là en ce moment entrain de me convaincre de rester, et puis pourquoi tu le défends? il ne peut pas le faire tout seul comme un grand?

-Bella je ne le défends pas, j'essaye juste de faire ce que j'aurais du faire dès ton arrivée, te parler de cette accident et mettre les choses au point. Et puis tu as oublié ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois qu'Edward s'est retrouvé devant cet hôtel. Se moqua-t-il

-Non je ne risque pas d'oublier.

-S'il t'as demandé de ne pas trop parler de cette histoire, c'est juste parce qu'on a eu quelques problèmes avec cela. Il y a des photos qui ont étaient prise et on a eu du mal à les dissimuler.

-Des photos? Dis-je étonné

-Oui des photos, de toi, de tout ce qui s'est passé, et Edward a pensé que c'était mieux de ne pas ébruiter l'affaire.

-Oui bien sur pour préserver sa bonne image.

-Non, c'est surtout pour toi, pour qu'on te laisse tranquille.

-Pour moi? m'écriais-je surprise

-Oui pour toi, Edward n'en a rien a foutre, des misères pareilles lui arrivent tous les jours, et la presse parle de lui en bien ou en mal même quand il n'a rien fait, son seul soucis était toi, il ne voulait pas qu'on te traque et qu'on te harcèle pour te soutirer des informations.

-Me harceler? Pour une histoire de rien du tout?

-Pour toi ce n'est rien du tout, mais pour eux c'est un scoop.

-Mais pourquoi il croit que je suis allée le raconter partout?

-Tu ne l'a pas fais?

-Quoi, tu t'y mets toi aussi?

-Non, si tu me dis que tu ne l'as pas fais, je te crois. Mais Edward a du mal à faire confiance aux gens il faut le comprendre.

-Confiance ou pas confiance, il y a des manières de demander les choses. Répondis-je confuse

-Je crois qu'Edward n'est pas le seul à dire ce qui lui passe par la tête! dit-il sans perdre son doux sourire

-Hum

Après ce qu'il venait de dire, je savais que cela serait vain d'argumenter ou de se justifier, il avait raison, et c'était nouveau pour moi, je ne me reconnaissais plus, d'habitude je suis de nature calme et posée, je faisais en sorte de peser mes mots et de ne pas entrer en conflit avec les autres. Depuis que je suis à Seattle j'essaye de changer, de développer une autre personnalité moins effacée, avec plus d'assurance et de ne plus me faire marcher sur les pieds, mais pas au point de sortir de mes gants dès la première remarque, c'est dire à quel point cette histoire m'avait secouée..........

-Reste Bella, s'il te plait, cela nous fait plaisir que tu te joigne à nous, insista Jasper. En plus tout le groupe est super excité de voir l'invitée d'Edward.

-Tout le groupe tu dis?

-Restes et tu verras

-Tout le groupe! Tu crois que cela va me donner envie de rester maintenant?

...........Et dire à quel point Edward avait de l'effet sur moi, je me croyait insensible à son charme, immunisée contre le pouvoir que peut avoir un homme aussi séduisant, or je venais de me rendre compte d'une désagréable manière que ce n'était pas le cas. J'étais entièrement incapable d'expliquer ce que je ressentais, un mélange étrange de peur, de tristesse et de déception, c'était devenu très clair, s'attacher à cet homme serait une grosse erreur. Les mots sont sortis tous seuls avec une dose d'amertume qui, je crois, se faisait entendre dans ma voix.

-Après ce déjeuner, vous me laisseriez tranquille?

-Bella, mais qu'est ce que tu raconte?

-Je veux que vous me laissiez tranquille! après ce déjeuner, plus de coup de fils, plus de fleur, plus rien, on oublie tous.

-C'est vraiment ce que tu veux? demanda-t-il

-Oui.

Jasper répondit d'un geste de la tête, qui me laissait croire qu'il n'était pas très d'accord. Il m'a lancé un regard désolé avant de se diriger vers l'hôtel, m'invitant à le rejoindre.

En arrivant au restaurant j'étais surprise de voir une grande table, il y avait 7 personnes qui nous attendaient sauf Edward, qui a complètement disparu après notre discussion. Alice m'a fait un geste de la main pour que j'aille m'installer à côté d'elle.

-Bella viens je vais te présenter le reste du groupe. Lança-t-elle toute souriante. Voilà Rosalie notre batteuse, et oui! encore une Cullen. Sam notre guitariste, Taylor et Eric nos deux bassistes, Seth notre claviériste et enfin Victoria notre choriste.

-Salut! Dis-je timidement à l'intention de tout le monde, j'avais les joues en feu, heureusement qu'ils ont rapidement repris leurs conversations, car je commençais à me sentir comme une bête de foire.

-Vous avez mis du temps! A dit Alice en regardant Jasper.

-Tu connais Edward! Répondit-il

-Il est où au fait? Il n'est pas avec vous?

Jasper ne répondit pas mais regarda sa femme comme pour lui dire qu'il faudrait mieux qu'elle ne cherche pas à comprendre. Je regardais la chaise vide en face de moi, ce qui me laissait croire qu'elle lui était destiné, _et s'il ne venait pas? _Me demandais-je, est ce qu'il oserait faire cela? _Plus rien ne m'étonne venant de lui. _J'étais déjà assez déçue, ma gorge s'est nouée, et j'ai compris que la situation pouvait être pire que tout ce qui s'est passé jusque là.

-Alors Bella tu fais quoi à Seattle? Me demanda Rosalie

-Je suis étudiante à l'université de Seattle

-Ah! Quelle section?

-Beaux arts.

-Oh! On a une artiste parmi nous! Ma mère serait ravis de parler arts avec toi, moi je suis plutôt bagnole. Déclara-t-elle.

_Encore une Cullen, _avait dit Alice, c'est peut être leur sœur, je commençait à en avoir marre de tous ces mystères, pourquoi on ne me présentait pas les choses clairement?

-Et qu'est ce que tu veux faire par la suite? continua-t-elle

-Je veux me spécialiser dans la muséologie.

-C'est surement en relation avec les musées mais cela consiste en quoi précisément?

-Et bien c'est une discipline qui réfléchie et étudie le programme muséal, c'est en quelque sorte une science qui s'applique à tout ce qui concerne les musées.....

-Ah d'accord! Et comment....

-Rosalie! Je crois que Bella n'aime pas qu'on lui pose trop de question. A dit soudain une voix.

C'était Edward, il s'est installé en face de moi sans me quitter du regard, un regard froid et impassible.

-Comment on fait pour la connaître alors? lança Alice avec un sourire amusé.

-Quand on pose des questions c'est qu'on s'intéresse à la personne, ajouta Rosalie

-Vos questions ne me dérangent pas, me suis je empressé de répondre, en jetant un regard noir à Edward......C'est juste qu'à la fin, vous allez tous bien me connaitre, et moi je ne saurais toujours rien sur vous, j'ai continué avec franchise.

Il y a eu un lent silence, que je ne comprenais pas d'ailleurs, Edward ne m'a pas quitter des yeux, et les autres au bout de la table ont arrêté de parler et se sont du coup intéressés à notre conversation. Le silence fut seulement rompu par Alice qui déclara avec enthousiasme:

-Moi je crois qu'on a tout le temps pour faire connaissance, quelque chose me dit qu'on va se revoir Bella. Son sourire malin ne l'a pas quitté.

* * *

**'Géranium rouge**': symbolise la consolation


	10. Chapter 10 capucine orange

Bonjour à tous

Merci pour vos com, merci à tous ceux qui m'ont ajouté à leurs favoris, vous êtes nombreux mais pas bavard :)

Le déjeuner prend fin d'une façon très spéciale je vous laisse découvrir, dites moi ce que vous en pensez!

bonne lecture

**PS: l'histoire et les personnages sont inspirés des livres de Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

Chapitre -10- **'Capucine orange'**

Le déjeuner s'est finalement bien passé, on a parlé de tout et de rien, et ils se sont montrés très gentils, Rosalie était particulièrement trop marrante, Éric et Taylor aussi, ils n'arrêtaient pas de nous sortir des blagues qui faisaient rire tout le monde, personne ne se prenait au sérieux ce qui a rendu l'ambiance beaucoup moins tendue.

A plusieurs reprises j'ai surpris le regard d'Edward sur moi, son expression n'avait pas changé depuis le début, ce n'est pas qu'il ai eu l'air en colère ou blessé, mais il semblait pensif, comme quelqu'un qui avait enfin obtenu la réponse à une question qui le torturait.

Dans la conversation j'ai su qu'ils allaient à Londres le lendemain pour un concert, mais cela n'expliquait pas leur passage à Seattle. J'ai su aussi que Rosalie était leur petite sœur, qu'elle avait presque mon age que Jasper était le plus vieux, cela expliquait son côté protecteur, et quand ils ne sont pas en tournée ou autres ils sont tous chez leurs parents à Londres.

On avait fini notre dessert quand Rosalie s'est tourné vers moi:

-Alors Bella c'est quand que tu vas venir nous voir en concert?

-Non! je ne pense pas que ….que Bella apprécie notre musique ''elle n'est pas FAN''. A répondu Edward tout haut.

Rosalie a écarquillé les yeux de surprise, et les autres se sont tous retourné vers moi, et à mon grand soulagement, ils avaient l'air amusé qu'offensé par cette déclaration.

_Ok! tu voulais me ridiculiser et bien c'est gagné! _Je ne su quoi répondre, j'étais prise de court, juste au moment ou j'ai commencé à baisser ma garde, il me balance ça,_ je l'ai bien mérité!! _J'ai haussé les épaules, ne rien dire m'a paru la meilleure chose à faire. Son regard s'illumina, j'avais l'impression qu'il appréciait de me voir mal a l'aise, mais me voir ignorer sa remarque il ne s'y attendait pas.

-Et bien c'est peut être parce qu'elle ne connait pas notre musique, a dit Rosalie, je me demande qu'est ce que tu attends Eddy pour y remédier.

-A ta place j'en ferais une affaire personnelle, continua Alice d'un ton amusé.

_J'adore la solidarité féminine!_

_-_Oh! Il ne faut pas non plus la forcer, si elle n'aime pas, il faut respecter cela! A répondu Edward avec un ton glacial.

Aucun mot ne sorti de ma bouche, je me suis mise en mode indifférence, j'affichais un sourire hypocrite et regardais la scène sans broncher, se retenir pour ne pas rentrer dans son jeux, n'était pas une chose facile, la tension était assez palpable pour me mettre les nerfs à fleur de peau, mais j'ai réussi à garder ma sérénité.

Rosalie a complètement changé de sujet en se tournant vers Seth assit à sa gauche. Edward me dévisageait avec une intensité, on aurait dit qu'il cherchait des indices sur mon visage, et après une minute entière de cet examen minutieux, il poussa sa chaise en arrière, se leva et dit avant de partir:

-Bon je..... euh......excusez moi mais j'ai plein de chose à régler, je vous laisse. Jasper tu viens s'il te plait j'ai besoin de toi.

_Alors là! Bravo! _J'avais envie d'applaudir, c'était encore pire que ce que j'avais imaginé, je ne m'attendais pas à un meilleur comportement de sa part , mais pas à ce point. Les autres étaient aussi embarrassé que moi, mais faisaient comme si de rien n'était, Rosalie a continué son histoire, que je n'ai même pas écouté, et au bout d'un moment, un silence s'est vite installé. Quelques minutes sont passées quand Alice s'éclaircit la voix avant de me demander:

-Tu veux un café Bella?

-Non merci, je crois que je vais partir moi aussi.

-D'accord comme tu veux, ayant senti mon inconfort elle n'a pas voulu insister. Je vais voir si le chauffeur est là.

-C'est bon il y a une voiture qui l'attend. Nous a surpris Jasper. Bella j'ai été ravi de te revoir, j'espère que cela ne sera pas la dernière fois.

-Non Jasper tu me l'as promis, on était d'accord.

-D'accord sur quoi? Interrogea Alice

-Je te dirais plus tard chuchota Jasper. Je vois que tu n'a pas changé d'avis.........Ok comme tu veux.

Je lui ai fait un geste de la tête qui voulait dire 'oui c'est ce que je veux', j'ai sorti le téléphone portable de mon petit sac, le lui tendit, et après avoir salué tout le monde, je suis parti. Devant la porte il y avait la même voiture noire aux vitres teintés de ce matin, le chauffeur m'a ouvert la porte, je l'ai remercier avec un sourire forcé et je me suis glissé sur le siège en jetant un coup d'œil à la personne déjà présente dans la voiture.

-Edward? M'écriais-je de surprise

bien installé sur le siège arrière, parfaitement immobile, il me regardait en souriant. Il était beau et intriguant à la fois, j'ai tenté de refréner la panique qui montait en moi, et qui n'allait surement pas arranger les choses.

-J'adore quand tu m'appelles Edward, je crois même que c'est la première fois non? Mr Cullen c'est pas mal aussi j'aimais bien. Dit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Je le considérai d'un air perplexe: _mais à quoi il joue?_

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là?

-Je te raccompagne chez toi! Enfin je te tiens compagnie.

-Tu n'avais pas des trucs importants à faire?

-Cela peut attendre! Il eut un sourire différent cette fois, plus sincère je dirais, et mon sang se glaça à la vue de ses yeux si calmes.

-Je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas sortir sans escorte. Dis je en essayant de me reprendre.

-Pourquoi tu t'inquiète pour moi?

Je n'aimais pas cela, il cherchait encore à me provoquer et je commençais a en avoir marre de ses sauts d'humeur.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de compagnie, tu sais!

-C'est trop tard maintenant, j'y penserais la prochaine fois.

-Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois. Dis-je froidement

Il reporta son regard sur la route devant nous et rit doucement.

-Ah oui? Et si je te dis que je suis venu pour te parler de cela.

-Y a rien à dire Edward! On a fait un marché avec Jasper, j'espère que tu vas le respecter.

-Oui je vois! Cependant il y a certaines choses que tu ignores., c'est vrai que c'est Jasper qui négocie les contrats, mais c'est moi qui les signe.

-Qu'est ce que cela veut dire?

Il s'est rapproché de moi sans me quitter des yeux et répondit avec beaucoup de sérieux:

-Cela veut dire que si les clauses du contrat ne correspondent pas à mes attentes je ne signe pas. Il pencha la tête et me décocha un sourire malicieux.

J'ai senti mon corps se tordre d'agacement, je luttais pour avoir l'air détendu, je n'avais pas le temps de réfléchir, juste de régir.

-Écoute cette histoire est absurde, je sais que tu as envie d'en finir autant que moi.

-Non! je n'ai pas encore envie de te laisser tranquille.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux encore?

-Un autre rendez-vous?

-Il n'en est pas question!

-Seuls si tu préfère!

-Plutôt mourir que me retrouver encore seule avec toi.

-Viens nous voir en concert alors, avec un peu chance il y aura du monde, tu te sentira moins seule!

-Non Edward, t'as dis toi même qu'il ne faut pas me forcer.

J'ai vu qu'on était arrivé devant chez moi, le chauffeur était déjà sorti et attendait devant ma porte, je me suis précipitée pour descendre afin de ne pas lui laisser l'occasion de me répondre, quand il m'a attrapé par le bras, et m'a carrément attiré vers lui, il a plongé son regard dans le mien, je restai parfaitement immobile, à part un léger tremblement que je ne réussissais pas à maitriser, et je l'ai défié du regard.

-tu es surprenante, Bella Swan murmura-t-il avant de prendre mon visage entre ses mains, tout en se rapprochant encore plus. Il me contempla un instant puis effleura ma bouche de ses lèvres douces et chaudes.

J'étais complètement paralysé et en même temps impatiente, comme si malgré moi, c'était ce que j'attendais le plus depuis le jour ou il a posé son regard intense sur moi. Voulant mettre un terme à son hésitation, poussée par je ne sais quel instinct, le cœur battant et le visage rouge, je m'appuyais de tout mon corps contre la pression de ses mains pour me rapprocher encore plus de lui, il eut un léger sourire de satisfaction, il caressa ma joue avec sa main et m'embrassa avec une intensité folle, ses lèvres étaient soyeuse, et sa langue qu'il glissa dans ma bouche, avec gourmandise, avait une saveur exquise. J'ai répondu à son baisé avec beaucoup de fougue et de passion, les yeux fermés, j'ai plongé mes mains dans sa chevelure et j'étais surprise par ce désir intense et incontrôlé que je ressentais pour lui. Après quelques secondes il s'est un peu éloigné en mettant un terme à notre baiser savoureux, sa bouche entre-ouverte laisse échapper un soupir et j'ai profité pour laisser enfin échappé le souffle que je m'étais pas rendu compte avoir retenu tout ce temps.

-Tu devrais rentrer! Dit-il d'un ton décidé. En croisant ses yeux j'ai vu qu'il affichait un air paniqué que je n'ai pas réussis à comprendre la cause.

Sans un mot de plus, j'ai ignoré la douleur qui a subitement surgi dans ma poitrine, je suis sortie et rentrée chez moi.

* * *

******Capucine orange:** Cette fleur exprime chaudement l'envie de séduire, je désire vous séduire.  



	11. Chapter 11 Gentiane bleue

Salut à tous

désolé pour le retard, mon weekend était super chargé.

Pour me faire pardonner un chapitre un peu plus long. Je vais surement décevoir quelques uns, mais bon j'espère que cela va vous plaire comme même. faites le moi savoir si ce n'est pas le cas :))

Merci pour vos coms. Merci phika ( le petit plus ne va pas tarder), merci amel, sophiebelier. tout ceux a qui je n'ai pas pu répondre.

* * *

Chapitre -11- **'Gentiane bleue'**

Quelques rayons de soleil ont pénétré la pièce, le front trempé de sueur, des nœuds plein le ventre, j'ai ouvert les yeux difficilement, j'avais trop mal à la tête, je n'arrivais pas à la soulever, comme si quelqu'un appuyai dessus de toutes ses forces. J'ai regardé autour de moi essayant de reconnaître cet endroit étrange, rien trou noir. J'ai commencé à paniquer et cela n'a fait qu'augmenter mon envie de vomir, _je suis malade? _Je n'en avais aucune idée, j'ai essayé de bouger, de me relever et là mon cœur a raté un battement, Je n'étais pas seule dans ce lit ni dans cette pièce étrange. Mon premier réflexe était de me retourner pour voir qui partageait ce lit sans mon consentement, _enfin je crois_. Ouf! C'était Leah!

J'ai réussi à m'extraire du lit, je me suis assise sur le bord la tête entre les mains, et peu à peu, des bribes de la soirée de la veille me sont revenues, un bar enfumé à l'autre bout de la ville, une musique horrible, et plusieurs verres de tequila. Encore une fois Jacob et Leah ont insisté pour qu'on aille faire la fête comme tous les soirs depuis déjà deux ou trois semaines. La soirée avait bien commencé quand les copains de Leah ont débarqué pour fêter je ne sais quoi, un toast, un verre, un autre toast. _Mon dieu! Cette nausée, faites que cela s'arrête! _Je ne me rappelais plus de ce qui s'est passé par la suite, mais j'étais rassuré de voir que j'ai atterri, toute habillé, dans ce lit.

J'ai rassemblé tout mon courage pour me relever, et consacré toute mon énergie pour sortir sans faire de bruit, Jacob était dans un état second vu la façon avec la quelle il était étalé sur le canapé. Arrivé chez moi, j'ai mis une demi-heure pour trouver les clefs et une heure pour trouver le trou de la serrure. Je me suis écroulée sur la première chose qui a croisé mon chemin, pas moyen d'arriver jusqu'au lit, et j'ai sombré.

Les hurlements de Leah m'ont réveillé quelques heures plus tard, ma tête martelée de douleur et mon corps ne répondait plus aux ordres que lui dictait mon cerveau.

-BELLA! BELLA! T'es là?

-wééééé

-Ben ouvre!

-Pitié arrête de crier et rentre chez toi! Suppliai-je

-Bella ouvre! Cria-t-elle exaspérée

-Je ne peux pas bouger.

-Bella ce n'est pas drôle.

-Reviens plus tard.

-Mais ouvre, la nana du musée a appelé.

Qui? J'ai ouvert les yeux d'un coup, comme si elle avait prononcé le mot magique, le seul mot auquel mon cerveau a réagit « musée », et malgré le fait que j'étais complètement assommé, je bondis sur mes pieds et me suis précipitée pour lui ouvrir.

-Je ne suis pas ta secrétaire moi! Trouve-toi une solution, cria-t-elle encore et encore.

J'ai fermé les yeux en essayant d'ignorer les petites étoiles qui volaient devant moi. Elle me regarda un moment en plissant les yeux, puis elle continua:

-Et pourquoi t'es parti en douce ? J'ai cru que tu avais quelque chose.

-Leah! J'AI QUELQUE CHOSE! J'ai une gueule de bois et ma tête va exploser si tu n'arrête pas de hurler! Criai-je à mon tour en retournant sur le canapé.

-Oui c'est cela! Ne crois pas que tu vas retourner dormir. Ta mère a appelé, ton père aussi a appelé et cette Mme Smith, c'est elle qui m'a réveillé, ça lui arrive d'être agréable? Me demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant sur la table basse en face de moi.

-Non, c'est vrai qu'elle est spéciale. Qu'est qu'elle a dit?

-Elle veut te voir demain à 8h pour un 2ème entretien pour.......pour t'expliquer des choses.......enfin je crois, j'étais à moitié endormi …....mais bon à mon avis c'est un bon signe.

-Demain! À 8h?

-Oui! C'est génial non?..........quoi? Pourquoi tu fais cette tête là? Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais?

-Siii!

-Ben alors? Dit-elle inquiète.

-Non rien...c'est..........c'est juste que je ne me suis pas préparée......en plus 8h? C'est trop tôt dis-je en grimaçant.

-Bella, il faut que tu arrête de trainer avec Jake tu deviens paresseuse comme lui.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais il y a deux semaines. C'est bien toi qui voulait que je m'occupe de lui. Bon et ma mère qu'est ce qu'elle voulait?

-Ta mère veut que tu la rappelle d'urgence, ton père t'as apparemment envoyé l'argent pour t'acheter un portable, et il a appelé à son tour pour te dire qu'il en a marre de ne pas réussir à te joindre, et moi aussi je n'en peux plus de jouer les standardistes, donc tu vas faire un effort pour te lever, prendre une douche et t'habiller, parce qu'on sort faire les courses, t'as de la chance je ne travaille pas ce matin. Dit-elle toute contente.

-Jacob est réveillé? Demandai-je

-Non! Me répondit-elle en croisant les jambes.

Je me suis relevé difficilement et me suis dirigé vers ma chambre.

-Hey pas si vite, qu'est ce que tu fais?

-Je retourne me coucher.

-Bellaaaa ! A-t-elle crié en me suivant.

-Quoi?

-Tu ne peux pas continuer à vivre comme ça, trouve-toi une raison. Elle s'arrêta au niveau de la porte, les mains sur ses hanches, et continua : Tu ne fais que dormir depuis des semaines, et puis Jake n'est pas un exemple à suivre, il est en vacance lui, toi par contre tu as des responsabilités, tu as un loyer à payer, il faut que tu trouves un stage et penser à ce que tu vas faire par la suite.

-Leah! T'es pas ma mère! Lui dis-je les yeux plissés. Et puis il faudrait d'abord que tu arrêtes de me trainer avec toi dans tous les bars et les clubs de la ville, pour que je puisse retrouver un rythme de vie normal et dormir à une heure descente.

Elle cligna des yeux en riant

-C'est de ma faute maintenant? .......... bon allé vas t'habiller et arrête de chercher des excuses.

-J'irais avec Jake tout à l'heure.

-Ah oui! Et pourquoi pas avec moi?

-Parce qu'au moins avec lui je sais qu'on ne va pas rester des heures.

Elle me regarda longuement, puis fronça les sourcils et sa bouche se tordit en une moue adorable.

-Tu le préfère à moi?

-Je ne le préfère pas à toi, Leah laisse moi tranquille, s'il te plait, il ne manque plus que tu me fasses une crise de jalousie.

-Oui je suis jalouse, et ne viens pas me voir quand il rentrera chez lui et que tu te sentiras seule. Dit-elle avant de partir vexée.

J'étais déjà dans mon lit, la tête enfouit dans l'oreiller, prête à sombrer dans un sommeil profond mais ses paroles ont ravivé quelques souvenirs.

Presque un mois ou plus avait passé depuis la dernière fois ou j'ai vu Edward, ce déjeuné qui a mal commencé et la fin était encore pire. J'étais violemment revenue sur terre une fois rentrée chez moi ce jour là, j'avais l'impression que ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, que j'allais me réveiller dans mon lit, et tout cela, cette journée, les heures qui venaient de s'écouler, ne seraient qu'un cauchemar.

Jusqu'à ce jour, je reste entièrement incapable de décrire ce que j'ai ressenti, je me rappelle de ses dernières paroles froides et blessantes et mon visage s'enflamme d'humiliation. D'humiliation que quelqu'un m'ait parlé comme ça, mais surtout, morte de honte de m'être abandonné dans ses bras, agacé de lui avoir donné l'occasion de me jeter de la sorte et frustré de voir que ce baiser qui m'a totalement bouleversé, ne représentait rien pour lui, je me demandais si ce n'était pas un moyen de plus pour me blesser.

Les jours passaient, ni lui ni Jasper n'ont donné signe de vie, c'était certes ce que j'ai demandé, mais ce que je voulais était tout à fait différent. Je luttais de toutes mes forces pour oublier, je bouillonnais, j'étais furieuse parce que je savais que même si je le souhaitais, il n'y avait plus de retour possible.

Au début mes journées se résumaient a manger, dormir et regarder la télé, j'évitais les chaines ou on passait des clips, des chansons ou des infos people, tout ce qui pouvait me rappeler Edward, et je peux vous dire que ce n'est pas cela qui manque. Ma devise était : 'si on n'arrive pas à tourner la page, il faut penser à bruler tout le livre'.

Leah essayait de comprendre au début, malgré le fait que je lui ai raconté le minimum, et ce parce qu'elle a fortement insisté, jusqu'à ce qu'elle me hurle dessus pour que je me reprenne en main. Ne sachant trop quoi faire de ma peau, j'ai sillonné la ville en distribuant des CV dans tous les musées et les organisations culturelles, sans excès d'enthousiasme, une convocation à un entretien était la dernière chose au monde à laquelle je m'attendais. Et pourtant une certaine Mme Smith du Seattle art Museum avait appelé chez Leah, elle voulait que je passe la voir pour parler, je n'avais pas trouvé cela très officiel, mais c'était moins flippant.

Ce premier entretien était l'une des choses qui m'a redonné confiance en moi, la deuxième était bien sur l'arrivée de Jacob. Au cours des trois semaines écoulées, il était devenu mon sauveur, mon remède, mon ami. Nous nous étions bien entendue dès le premier jour, exactement comme Leah, et depuis, il avait été merveilleux avec moi. Leah voulait que je lui fasse visiter la ville, et dès le premier jour on a tellement sympathisé, que j'avais l'impression qu'il a toujours fait partie de ma vie. J'aimais bien sa façon de voir les choses, de ne pas se prendre la tête, sa simplicité mais surtout sa joie de vivre.

Jacob avait ses défauts aussi, mais cela m'amusait plus qu'autre chose, à part le fait qu'il était super paresseux, il était très séduisant, et on peut dire qu'il ne refusait jamais les avances d'une fille. Et quand il n'est pas entrain de nous faire chier avec ses gamineries, et qu'on ne le retrouve plus, c'est qu'il a prit en filature une nana qui lui a tapé dans l'œil.

Quand je me suis réveillé il était déjà 13h, j'étais encore faible et fatiguée, j'ai pris une douche, j'ai gobé un comprimé pour la douleur avec le café et revenu dans ma chambre pour m'habiller. J'avais fini de me préparer quand on frappa à la porte. C'était Jacob, il affichait comme à son habitude un sourire adorable.

-Waouh ! Tu t'es faite belle pour moi ?

-Euh non ! Mais c'est gentil, toi au moins tu me trouves belle.

-T'es la plus belle fille que j'ai jamais vu…… enfin dans cet appart.

J'ai secoué la tête en riant.

-Tu ne changeras jamais hein ! Vas y entre. Lui dis-je en m'écartant pour le laisser passer.

-Tiens j'ai trouvé ça déposé devant ta porte. Lança-t-il en me tendant un paquet.

En voyant la boite, j'ai manqué un battement de cœur, j'ai ouvert grand les yeux pour être sure que cela n'était pas mon imagination et j'ai reculé comme si c'était une bombe qui n'allait pas tarder à exploser.

-Bella qu'est ce qui t'arrive on dirait que t'as vu un mort ?

C'était la même boite que l'autre fois, les mêmes dimensions, le même papier couleur rose nacre et le même ruban argenté. Jake m'a lancé un regard inquiet, j'ai vite fermé la porte et essayais de me ressaisir.

-Tu peux le poser sur la table s'il te plait.

-Ben tiens, tu ne l'ouvre pas ?

-Non plus tard, pose le et assied toi, tu veux un café ? Lui dis-je en me dirigeant vers la cuisine.

-Oui je veux bien merci. Alors apparemment t'as besoin de moi ?

-Wé, il faut que j'aille m'acheter un portable, tu t'y connais j'espère en téléphone portable ?

-Ca dépend ! dit-il tout haut pour que j'arrive à l'entendre.

-De quoi ? …….Sucre ?

-Oui 2 s'il te plait ! Ça dépend de……..ton paquet Bella.

-Ca dépend de mon paquet ??? Non laisse tomber je n'ai pas envie de l'ouvrir.

-Non Bel, ton paquet viens voir il bouge tout seul.

En arrivant avec la tasse de café, je me suis rendu compte que la boite était effectivement entrain de bouger, ou plutôt elle vibrait.

-Tiens bois ton café il faut qu'on parte, on est en retard.

-En retard ? Il a attrapé la boite et a commencé à la secouer. Mais…….elle vibre ! Bella, vilaine fille qu'est ce que tu me cache ? C'est un vibromasseur hein c'est ça ? C'est pour cela que tu ne veux pas l'ouvrir devant moi ?

-Oui c'est ça ! Lui dis-je en lui arrachant la boite des mains, je l'ai posé sur la table avec le café, j'ai tiré Jacob par le bras et je l'ai poussé vers la porte. Viens, il vaut mieux qu'on sorte.

-Mais…..et mon café?

-Je t'en prends un sur la route. J'ai pris mon sac, mes clefs et au moment ou j'allais fermer la porte, j'ai jeté un dernier coup d'œil vers le paquet, il vibrait toujours.

* * *

**Gentiane bleue**: c'est une fleur qu'on recommandait dans le temps pour guérir, symbolise le **mépris**, le **dédain** et la **douleur**.


	12. Chapter 12 Epine noire

Bonsoir tout le monde, d'abord merci pour vos com toujours gentils et encourageants! je ne peux plus m'en passer. ^^

Après j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle, la mauvaise c'est que vous avez demandé plus d'Edward, mais il est très pris en ce moment et nous promet d'être là en chaire et en os, en live, en direct......dans le prochain chapitre, ^^ ) c'est comme ça les célébrités. La bonne nouvelle c'est que le prochain chapitre et qui s'intitulera **'Lilas pourpre'** est déjà prêt, j'attends vos réactions sur celui là et je le met en ligne d'ici deux ou 3 jours.

Pourquoi Bella n'a pas ouvert le paquet? et bien je vous laisse le découvrir.

**PS: l'histoire et les personnages sont inspirés des livres de Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

Chapitre -12- **'Épine noire'**

J'ai passé toute l'après midi à essayer de chasser de mes pensées ce qui m'attendait à la maison, des questions me torturaient l'esprit, pourquoi ils ont déposé le paquet devant la porte cette fois ? Qu'est ce que cela voulait dire ? Quand j'ai vu la boite vibrer j'ai tout de suite compris qu'il y avait un portable dedans, mon portable, l'ouvrir voulait dire 'décrocher', et il fallait que je sois prête pour cela.

Pour la plupart des gens, la sonnerie du téléphone était un signal de bienvenue, quelqu'un essayait de les joindre pour leur dire bonjour, prendre de leur nouvelle ou les associer à un projet, chez moi ce téléphone faisait naitre la terreur, de la panique et de l'angoisse. Qu'est ce qu'il veut encore ? Et qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire ? L'ignorer était juste une solution provisoire, pour me laisser le temps de réfléchir, mais combien de temps j'allais tenir le coup.

Quand on est rentrée, je ne savais toujours pas quoi faire, j'ai donc proposé à Jake de regarder un DVD chez Lui en attendant.

Quelques heures plus tard Leah a débarqué, toute molle, d'énormes cernes sous les yeux elle ressemblait à un mort vivant.

-Bon les gars, on fait une pause ce soir ? Je suis morte de fatigue, et pas du tout envie de sortir.

-Oh non ! C'est pas cool ! grommela Jacob.

-Désolé Jake, je suis crevée, demain je bosse tôt et j'ai des heures de sommeil à rattraper. Et puis Bella aussi doit se lever tôt, elle a un entretien à 8h. expliqua-t-elle. Jake murmura quelques mots l'air pas content.

-Bon dites moi, vous avez fait quoi ? T'as acheté un portable Bella? Demanda-t-elle en venant s'installer à côté de nous.

-Wé et j'ai appelé mes parents ils ne te dérangeront plus. Lui dis-je satisfaite. Et toi ça va ? Sale journée ?

-Humm….Boff ! …….Et c'était quoi le truc urgent dont voulait te parler Renée?

-Oh ! Elle m'a reproché le fait que je ne suis pas allée les voir depuis longtemps, et m'a proposé d'y aller ce weekend. Comme d'habitude quoi.

-Dommage, j'ai prévu quelque chose ce samedi, sinon on serait venu avec toi.

-On peut y aller le weekend prochain, ma mère sera ravie de vous avoir à la maison, et Jake va surement adorer Forcks.

-Si tu le dis ! marmonna-t-il toujours mécontent.

-Ouiiiiiiiii! Cool.

-Bon ! Je vais vous laisser, je vais essayer de dormir tôt aussi.

-Non mais reste, me supplia Jacob, reste encore un peu.

-Désolé, je dois absolument être en forme pour mon entretien.

-Oui c'est ça ! Dis plutôt que t'es pressé d'essayer ton vibromasseur, a-t-il dévoilé.

Prise de court, je ne savais pas quoi faire pour qu'il se taise, je lui ai lancé un regard assassin, mais c'était trop tard.

-Un quoi ? Un vibromasseur ? C'est quoi cette histoire ? demanda Leah en riant. Et voilà elle ne lâchera pas l'affaire avant de savoir de quoi il s'agisse. J'allais tenter comme même de lui faire croire que ce n'était rien, quand Jacob m'a coupé la parole :

-C'est Bella, elle a reçue un paquet qui vibre ce matin, et elle ne veut pas montrer ce que c'est. Dit-il fier de m'avoir dénoncé.

Leah assise au pied du canapé s'est dressée sur ses genoux.

-Je ne te montre pas pour la simple raison que cela ne te regarde pas Jake ! Expliquai-je furieuse.

-Bella c'est quoi cette histoire de paquet ? m'interrogea-t-elle sérieuse.

Je ne pouvais vraiment pas lui mentir, alors je me suis contenté de baisser la tête et murmurer.

-Et bien……quelqu'un a déposé un paquet devant ma porte, et je……je crois que c'est de la part d'Edward.

-Tu crois ?

-Oui, le paquet est identique à celui de l'autre fois.

-C'est qui Ce Edward ? nous interrogea Jacob.

- Tais-toi Jake ! Tu l'as ouvert ?

-Non !

-Mais qu'est ce que tu attends espèce de folle ?

-Qu'est ce que j'attends ?......Ben rien, absolument rien ! C'est trop demandé qu'on me laisse en paix ? Répondis-je en colère.

-Monteuse ! Je suis sure que tu meurs d'envie de l'ouvrir ce paquet……..qui……qui vibre. Elle n'avait pas tors, mais là il ne s'agissait pas de satisfaire ma curiosité.

-Leah, on sait toutes les deux ce qu'il y a dans cette boite, lui dis-je d'un ton plus calme.

-Ah oui ! Il n'y a que moi qui ne sais pas alors ! lança Jacob

-Et après ! Me répondit-t-elle en ignorant la remarque de son cousin, rien ne t'empêche de voir ce qu'il a à te dire.

-Si, quand je pense à ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois, je trouve plein de raison pour ne pas le faire.

-Le fait qu'il cherche encore à te contacter, me parait une assez bonne raison pourtant.

-Mais c'est un jeu pour lui m'emportai-je, ça l'amuse de me provoquer….ça l'amuse de me voir dans des situations embarrassantes, de me voir mal à l'aise, son seul but c'est de me faire passer pour une conne et de me rendre dingue, on dirait qu'il me puni ou il se venge pour tout ce que les autres lui ont fait subir, et je n'ai pas envie de lui donner cette chance.

J'avais une boule dans la gorge et une douleur qui n'allait pas tarder à se transformer en larmes. Leah me regarda un moment puis demanda :

-Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que tu as oublié de me raconter ?

-Comme quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas……quelque chose qui te mette dans cet état. Dit-elle en haussant les sourcils.

J'ai préféré ne pas répondre, et la laisser interpréter mon silence comme elle voulait, Je n'aime pas quand on me pousse à faire des choses dont je n'étais pas convaincu, ou pas encore prête à les faire. Leah avait un don de persuasion pas possible, elle le fait avec moi quand elle pense que c'est pour mon bien, mais là des pièces manquaient à son puzzle, elle ne pouvait pas comprendre que j'avais peur de souffrir, peur de me jeter à l'eau et triste en même temps de ne pas pouvoir le faire. Je sentais les larmes me monter aux yeux, qu'est ce qui m'arrive? Pourquoi j'ai si peur ?

Jake nous observait en silence, au bout d'un moment il prit la parole avec une bonne dose d'agacement :

-Est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? Je me sens comme un con.

Tout s'est mis à tourner dans ma tête, mais qu'est ce qui me prend ? Je suis devenue lâche ou quoi ? qu'est ce qui m'arrive je n'ai pas l'habitude de baisser les bras comme ça, ou de m'enfuir en courant dès qu'il y a un problème, _hey réveille toi pauvre fille_ !! Je me suis relevée d'un coup sans un mot.

- Bella qu'est ce que t'as, continua Jake, s'il te plait parle moi, je n'aime pas te voir comme ça.

J'ai hésité un instant, j'avais un irrépressible besoin de déballer toute l'histoire, mais je me suis retenue, ce n'était pas par manque de confiance en Jake ou Leah, après tout ce n'est pas moi qui n'a pas respecté ma part du marché, mais parce qu'il fallait que je parte, j'étais prête.

-C'est rien, ça va passer, je vais me coucher. Annonçais-je en me dirigeant vers la porte. Je m'attendais à ce qu'ils me retiennent, au lieu de ça ils me regardèrent partir sans réagir.

Mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure, les mains tremblantes, j'ai inspiré profondément et d'un geste décidé j'ai déchiré le papier et ouvert la boite. Je pouvais toujours mépriser ce putain de téléphone de toute mon âme, mais je ne pouvais pas l'ignorer, c'était mon seul lien avec lui, je préfère me dire que c'est sa façon à lui de me dire : je ne te laisserais pas m'oublier.

Le portable affichait 5 appels en absences du même numéro, le dernier il y a 2 heures. Sans réfléchir j'ai appuyé sur la touche rappeler, et toujours tremblante j'ai collé l'appareil contre mon oreille. Au bout de deux sonneries :

-« Allo »

Entendre sa voix a eu sur moi l'effet d'un électrochoc, j'ai eu un moment d'hésitation, qu'est ce que je vais pouvoir lui dire ?

-« Bella ? C'est toi ? »

-……Oui….salut !

-« Salut, murmura-t-il. Il n'ajouta rien pendant un moment, j'imagine qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je l'appelle, _je ne m'y attendais pas non plus_, surtout à ce que cela soit lui qui décroche, c'était donc son numéro perso. Il finit par reprendre la parole : Je t'ai appelé plusieurs fois, j'ai eu peur que tu n'aies pas reçu le paquet. Il y a eu un silence puis il continua : Bella…il faut que je te parle. »

-De quoi ?

-« Tu es encore fâché ? »

-Non et pourquoi je le serais ?

-« Ok alors est ce qu'on peut se voir ? »

-Pourquoi faire Edward ? Je croyais qu'on n'avait plus rien à se dire.

-« Tu vois que t'es encore fâché. »

-Pas du tout, mentis-je. De toute façon s'il y a un problème tu peux m'en parler au téléphone. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai sortis ces mots, mais j'étais étonnée par mon calme soudain.

-« Non il n'y a pas de problème, je suis de passage à Seattle et je voulais juste te voir. » _il est à Seattle ! et il veut me voir !_

-Euh………en fait, je ne suis pas disponible, je ……..j'ai des tas de choses de prévu cette semaine, cela ne va pas être possible. Je me suis enfoncé dans les coussins, était-il vraiment entrain de me proposer de se voir ?

-« Et ce weekend ? »

-Non plus ! Je....... Je vais à Forcks ce weekend, ai-je répondu la main crispé sur l'appareil.

Il est resté silencieux un bon moment

–«Ok ! Pas de soucis….. je te laisse Bella, à bientôt » reprit-il avant de raccrocher.

Je me suis rallongé sur le canapé les mains encore moites et tremblantes, _il voulait me voir et j'ai refusé _! Je pensais qu'il allait insister encore plus, mais non. Qu'est ce qu'il croyait ? Que j'allais lui dire oui dès la première demande ? Annuler mes projets, enfin mes projets virtuels, comme ça facilement pour le voir, bon c'est ce que j'avais fais la dernière mais là, _il peut toujours courir !_

En fait j'ai comme l'impression qu'il n'a pas réellement laisser tomber, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il a le moyen de me joindre maintenant. J'avais le sentiment que son 'à bientôt' annonçait qu'on va comme même se voir. Merde, la dernière chose dont j'avais besoin, c'est qu'il contrôle encore une fois la situation.

* * *

**Épine noire: **symbolise le rejet, les obstacles et surtout dans les sentiments.


	13. Chapter 13 Lilas pourpre

**Salut tout le monde**

Déjà désolé mais le site hier était en travaux pas moyen de poster quoi que cela soit! j'ai profité pour vous faire un chapitre plus long ( le plus long même 4200 mots) cela m'a paru bête de couper au milieu.

Bref merci pour vos reviews, je suis un peu triste parce-qu'il y a des absents ^^! mais contente parce que vous avez réussis à prédire l'avenir, par contre vous êtes an avance d'un chapitre ^^_,

Pour répondre à vos question: Fleur d'oranger, symbolise l'amour éternel.

Pour répondre à Baby07 l'explication des fleurs à la fin c'est comme dans les livres on met toutes les références et explications à la fin, j'ai voulu faire pareil, tout simplement. C'est aussi un moyen de garder le mystère jusqu'à la fin.....mais si vous êtes tous d'accord pour le mettre au début cela ne me dérange pas ^^au contraire il suffit de demander.

**Attention:** Prenez le temps de lire cela SVP: les chansons dans cette histoire je vais les emprunter à d'autres chanteurs connu, ( bien sur référence à la fin) vu que je ne suis pas douée pour écrire des chansons, mais il faut bien qu'Edward nous chante quelque chose.....( pour ceux qui comprennent l'anglais la VO est toujours mieux bien sur pour les autres ben ya une traduction.)

Autre chose les endroits que je site existent vraiment à Seattle sauf que je ne les connais pas et leur description est à 100% le fruit de mon imagination.

**P.S**: **l'histoire et les personnages sont inspirés des livres de Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

Chapitre -13- **'****Lilas pourpre'**

Le réveil a sonné à 6h30 du matin, il faisait toujours nuit dehors, j'ai arraché du lit mon corps rompu par le manque de sommeil. Dormir après ma conversation avec Edward était bien évidement une chose impossible, je me suis rendu compte à quel point il m'avait manqué, ce que je redoutais par dessus de tout s'était vérifié, il me faisait encore de l'effet.

Toute cette histoire m'a bien troublé et j'avais peur que cela puisse compromettre mon entretien avec Mme Smith. Pourtant la chance était de mon côté. Elle m'a informé dès mon arrivée que j'avais été retenu pour effectuer mon stage au sein du musée, que j'allais intervenir sur plusieurs missions, dont le projet de réalisation d'une nouvelle exposition temporaire, et que je commençait le travail dans deux semaines, c'était plus que je ne pouvais espérer.

Après une visite détaillée et imposée, par Mme Smith, des espaces d'expositions et du côté administratif du musée, je suis rentrée chez moi les pieds en compote, je me suis jetée sur le lit, une petite sieste était bien mérité.

La nuit est tombée et je n'avais toujours pas de nouvelle de mes voisins, habituée à les voir presque tous les jours, cela m'a un peu étonné, bizarre, ils savent pourtant que j'avais un entretien ce matin ! Pas le choix il faut que j'aille voir ce qui se passe.

Leah m'a ouvert la porte, elle affichait un air désolé.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe, tu me boude ? Et puis c'est quoi ce regard ? Demandai-je en me dirigeant vers le salon.

-Ça va toi ?

-Oui ça va pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas moi, tu n'allais pas bien hier, on voulait te laisser un peu seule.

-Mais non ! Je vais bien, ou est Jake ?

-Il prend une douche, et ton………..ton entretien ? Me questionna-t-elle hésitante.

-C'est bon ils m'ont accepté !

-Et c'est maintenant que tu le dis ? Waouh c'est super, cria-t-elle toute contente, je suis fière de toi.

-Leah ce n'est qu'un stage, mais merci comme même, et merci de m'avoir poussé et encouragé, je manquais vraiment de motivation. Lui dis-je reconnaissante.

-Je ne vois pas comment cela peut être 'super' d'aller s'enterrer dans un musée toute la journée ! lança Jacob avant d'apparaître vêtu d'une petite serviette autour de la taille, il était drôlement beau et sexy. Il se pencha pour m'embrasser :

-Salut toi ! Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça ? Je te plait? dit-il en ricanant.

-JAKE ! Hurla Leah, arrête avec ça tu veux ?......Bon je propose qu'on aille fêter cette bonne nouvelle, on peut aller danser ?

-Ah wé ! Trop cool répondit Jacob.

-Oui pourquoi pas, ou est ce qu'on pourrait aller ?

-On peut aller au FFragg ?

-Oh non ! Pas ça, c'est le genre d'endroit ou on ne nous laissera jamais entrer et je déteste être refoulée.

-Mais non ! T'inquiète je connais le gérant, il me laisse toujours entrer. Me dit-elle avec un clin d'œil, il faut juste aller un peu plus tôt et être bien habillé.

-T'es sure ? Demandai-je sceptique.

-Ouiii ! Je suis sure, on va bien s'amuser.

-Humm…… et toi Jake t'es partant?

-Bien sur.

J'ai hoché la tête en signe d'approbation, mais je n'y croyais pas trop. Chacun est allé se préparer de son côté, je n'ai pas hésité longtemps, quand Leah dit 'bien habillé' cela veut dire élégant et surtout pas décontracté. J'ai enfilé en vitesse une robe bustier en satin mat, de couleur pourpre, bien ajusté au niveau de la taille et des hanches, et qui flirtait avec le haut de mes genoux. J'ai mis mes sandales à lanières noires en priant le ciel pour qu'il ne pleuve pas ce soir, et que je ne me casse pas la figure avec des talons aussi hauts. Je me suis maquillée et détaché mes longs cheveux rebelles. Je redoutais l'œil critique de Leah et n'avait pas envie qu'elle me fasse aucune remarque. En me voyant elle a tout simplement souri fière de son élève, quand à la réaction de Jacob c'était 'no comment'.

Le FFragg était l'un des clubs les plus branché de la ville, connu pour ses soirées spéciales et la plus part du temps fréquenté par tout le gratin de Seattle. Cela n'empêche que je ne m'attendais pas à voir tout ce monde en arrivant, il y avait une énorme foule devant l'entrée, les gens se bousculaient pour accéder à la porte mais les portiers les arrêtaient à chaque fois. En s'approchant j'ai vu que des barrières bloquaient le passage pour laisser la place aux voitures luxueuses qui s'arrêtaient à tour de rôle, les personnes qu'elles ramenaient par contre on les faisait entrer directement.

Leah sur la pointe des pieds cherchait son gérant des yeux.

-Venez, suivez moi, je vois James, il faut qu'on arrive jusqu'à lui !

-Leah ! Je ne suis pas sure de vouloir m'enfoncer dans cette foule. Lui dis-je hésitante

-Viens je te dis !

Elle nous a entrainé derrière elle dans la foule, puis on a traversé les barrières pour atterrir dans la partie soit disant VIP. Elle a fait un signe de la main à ce James qui s'est précipité pour venir nous voir.

-Lili chérie ! comme je suis heureux de te voir, lança-t-il avec un sourire artificiel, dis moi que t'es juste de passage !!

-James contente de te voir aussi, lui répondit Leah, non on est venu faire la fête comme tu vois.

-Oh non mon chou, s'il te plait pas ce soir, tu aurais du m'appeler avant de venir, cela t'aurais évité le déplacement.

-Mais pourquoi James c'est pas cool.

-Lili tu sais que je t'adore, mais ce soir c'est impossible, dit il en nous regardant Jacob et moi de haut en bas, soirée privée mon chou, really sorry !

-Mais James…..

-Demain ! Demain promis je vous laisse entrer, en dévorant Jacob des yeux il continua, ce soir on nous interdit formellement de laisser passer les gens sans invitation, et ceux qui ne sont pas sur la guest list. Désolé ma beauté.

Leah voulait encore négocier, Jacob suivait le défilé de mode qui se déroulait devant lui avec attention et moi éhontée et gênée, je n'avais qu'une seule envie: rentrer chez moi.

En me retournant pour partir, je me suis retrouvée nez à nez avec une Alice qui me souriait.

-Bella, c'est toi ? J'ai failli ne pas te reconnaitre, tu es…..tu es magnifique. Me dit-elle avant de me serrer dans une étreinte amicale.

-Alice !! ….....Merci beaucoup, je te retourne le compliment.

-Je suis contente que t'aies pu venir, Edward m'a dit que tu n'étais pas disponible ce soir.

-Euh...oui !....à vrai dire…..euh..… c'est vrai j'avais des choses à faire, mais……

-Mais tu es venue et c'est génial.

Je grimaçais, j'ai compris qu'il y avait comme un malentendu, j'étais sensé être là, ou ne pas être là, bref j'ai préféré être honnête.

-En fait, je ne savais pas que j'allais vous trouver ici ou qu'on était sensé se rencontrer, Edward ne m'a rien dit, je suis juste venue boire un verre avec des amis, et puis de toute façon on allait partir.

Entre temps Jake et Leah se sont rapprochés de nous.

-Bonsoir, moi c'est Leah. S'est-elle présentée avec un sourire nerveux.

-Leah je te présente Alice Culle…..

-Oui je l'avais reconnu, j'aime beaucoup ce que vous faites.

-Oh ! Merci.

-Alice voici Leah ma meilleure amie et son cousin Jacob.

-Enchanté de vous connaitre,……..écoute Bella maintenant que vous êtes là, pourquoi vous ne restez pas ?....Edward donne un petit concert privé ici ce soir pour la promo de son nouvel album, donc reste un peu, si cela ne te plait pas tu pourras partir.

-Oh non, ça va lui plaire, on reste avec plaisir, s'est empressé Leah de répondre. Elle m'avait prise par la taille discrètement et pressait très fort avec ses doigts, ce qui signifiait clairement 'si tu tente d'objecter je te tue'.

Je me suis contenté de sourire bêtement, de peur qu'elle m'enfonce ses ongles dans la peau, Alice ravie, nous a demandé de la suivre, Jake ne comprenait toujours rien comme d'habitude et cette cinglé de Leah me tenait toujours par la taille, pour être sure que je ne vais pas m'échapper. Elle a réussi à me rendre furieuse, mais ce n'était pas le moment de la maudire, je me suis laissé faire, de toute façon la soirée s'annonçait mal, vraiment mal.

Nous avons franchi sans problème le barrage des portiers, puis on a pénétré un long couloir mal éclairé. De grande affiche avec la photo d'Edward décoraient les murs, le titre de son nouvel album écrit en grand 'SAD AND FURIOUS'* _et bien on est 2 dans ce cas._

A l'intérieure l'ambiance était à son comble, on avait l'impression d'être dans un énorme salon de style baroque, avec de magnifiques lustres noirs qui diffusaient une lumière tamisée. De longs canapés de couleur rouge bordeaux et table accueillaient les clients, au milieu une grande piste de danse, au bout de laquelle se dressait une scène avec plein d'instruments.

Le long du mur du fond se trouvait une cage d'escalier qui menait à une sorte de mezzanine aussi pleine que le rez de chaussée. Alice s'est penchée vers moi et me cria à l'oreille :

-Notre table est en haut des escaliers, en face de la scène, allez y tu trouveras Jasper et les autres, j'ai un truc à faire je vous rejoins.

Avant que je ne trouve le temps de la supplier de ne pas me laisser seule, enfin nous laisser seuls, elle a disparu. Comment vais-je expliquer ma présence ici ? Comment leur dire que c'est un pur hasard ? Surtout qu'apparemment il voulait que je vienne et j'ai refusé, il ne va jamais croire que je n'étais pas au courant de son concert ni de sa présence dans ce club, oh mon dieu ! Et quand Alice va lui dire qu'elle nous a trouvé refoulé par le gérant devant la porte……. J'avais envie de mourir, sauf que la mort n'était pas une option envisageable.

Mes jambes m'ont porté docilement jusqu'à la mezzanine et là à mon grand soulagement Jasper était seul avec un autre mec que je n'ai jamais vu.

-Bella ! s'écria-t-il en me voyant, quelle belle surprise ! Tu as réussis à venir finalement ? _Et bien je suis la seule à ne pas être au courant que je devais venir._

J'ai répondu avec un signe de la tête, ne voulant pas trop me justifier pour le moment.

-Comment va ton bras ?

-Oh ! C'est de l'histoire ancienne.

-Je vois que t'es accompagné, c'est tes amis ? demanda-t-il.

-Oh ! Excuse-moi ou avais-je la tête, je te présente ma meilleure amie et voisine Leah et son cousin Jacob, il vient de Phoenix.

Jasper leur serra la main et se présenta à son tour.

-Enchanté, Jasper Cullen et voici mon frère Emmet. _Ah ok c'est donc son autre frère!! Et moi qui me plaignais d'être trop nombreux dans ma famille ._Venez vous asseoir, le concert va bientôt commencer.

Emmet nous a salué avec un sourire timide et m'a lancé un regard qui voulait dire 'c'est donc toi Bella' à croire que je suis leur meilleur sujet de conversation dans cette famille.

L'endroit était vraiment charmant, on avait une vue panoramique sur la scène, l'espace était plus intime que le rez de chaussée, éclairé aux chandelles, mais assez lumineux pour arriver à distinguer quelques célébrités parmi les invités.

Une flute de champagne a surgi dans ma main comme par enchantement, je l'ai siroté lentement en continuant à observer ce qui se passait autour.

-Mon dieu Bella! Je crois que je vais m'évanouir, m'a chuchoté Leah. T'as vu qui est là? Regarde c'est...

-Oui j'ai vu! Je t'en supplie essaye de garder ton calme, je suis assez embarrassée comme ça.

-Je ne peux pas, je suis trop excitée, t'as vu ses Manolo*? Et sa robe Roberto Cavalli dernière collection......... mon dieu........

-Leah! S'il te plait, tu ne m'aide pas là, déjà c'est de ta faute si je me retrouve dans cette situation, et puis tu me connais je déteste ce genre d'ambiance trop huppée à mon goût.

-Oui mais moi j'adore, et je suis contente d'être là, me dit-elle en plissant les yeux. Arrête de jouer les victimes, ils sont tous ravis de te voir ici, à croire que tu es l'invité la plus attendue ce soir.

-Non je dirais la moins attendue, lui dis-je d'un ton sec.

-Bella promets moi que tu vas m'expliquer ce qui se passe dès que possible, comment tu connais ces gens? Me chuchota Jacob à son tour.

-Promis!

-Tu te rends compte Jake, non seulement on va assister au concert d'Edward Cullen, mais en plus on est assis au carré VIP, c'est génial non? Lança Leah.

-Est ce que c'est le même Edward?.........Edward.......du paquet.........que t'as reçu?

-Jake!

-Ben quoi, j'ai le droit de savoir, c'est le même Edward c'est cela? Tu..........Tu as une relation avec ce type?

-Jake c'est compliqué, on en reparle après ok! Répondis-je.

J'ai cru déceler un soupçon de colère ou de jalousie dans son regard, je n'étais pas sure et cela m'a juste donné envie de rire, il ne manquait plus que ça.

Les musiciens ont commencé à s'installer, j'ai reconnu Rosalie, Tylor, Seth et le reste de la troupe. Les gens en bas ont commencé à s'agiter et la foule à se densifier devant la scène, quand Edward a finalement apparu, les cris et les applaudissements ont retenti tellement fort à nous rendre sourd. Le voir a déclenché chez moi les réactions habituelles, le cœur qui bat la chamade, les joues qui virent au rouge et une vague de chaleur que je ne comprends toujours pas.

Il était divinement beau, habillé d'un jean noir, un t-shirt blanc et une veste noire ça lui donnait un style chic et décontracté à la fois, ses cheveux coiffés façon je viens de sortir du lit, il jeta un coup d'œil vers notre direction et nous a fait l'un des plus beau sourire que j'ai jamais vu, le sang s'est figé dans mes veines, il savait que j'étais là.

-Bonsoir tout le monde! s'écria-t-il en essayant de fixer son micro.

Les cris sont devenus encore plus fort.

-Je suis heureux d'être parmi vous….. j'espère qu'on va passer une bonne soirée. Il a prit sa guitare posée à côté et continua, On vient de me prévenir qu'on a des invités d'exception ce soir, tâchons de ne pas les décevoir…….C'est parti.

Les cris ont résonné de plus belle, en me retournant j'ai vu qu'ils étaient tous debout entrain d'applaudir, j'ai fait de même mais avec moins d'enthousiasme. Alice nous a rejoint souriante, elle m'a fait un clin d'œil, c'est clair elle l'avait prévenu.

Edward était un chanteur super connu, je n'étais pas indifférente à son style musicale, mais je n'étais pas accro non plus, j'appréciais sa musique et la liste des chanteurs que j'aime bien est longue, il m'est arrivé d'écouter ses chansons ou de regarder ses concerts et ses clips à la télé mais sans plus, J'ai même une vieille chanson à lui sur mon mp3 que je trouve magnifique et que je ne me lasse pas d'écouter, mais c'était une parmi une centaine d'autres.

C'était la première fois que je le voyais chanter en direct et surtout à quelques mètres de moi. Sa voix était encore plus envoutante et ses chansons toutes basées sur l'émotion, des paroles tristes et mélancoliques accompagnées de musique douce et parfois agressive, on ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'écouter. Ses yeux si expressifs dégageaient une grande émotion qui me serra le cœur, il m'était impossible de rester indifférente devant autant de sensibilité, son interprétation délicate et émotive, toutes ses belles choses qu'il nous faisait ressentir rien qu'avec le son de sa voix, toutes ses paroles tristes qu'il disait et on ne pouvait que y croire, me laissaient complètement et totalement éblouit.

La musique s'est arrêté un petit moment, Alice a profité pour venir s'asseoir à côté de moi.

-ca va Bella ? m'a-t-elle demandé doucement.

-Oui !

-Tu regrette d'être resté ?

-Non pas du tout, merci d'avoir insisté, et puis……. Edward……est vraiment sensationnel. Répondis-je timidement.

Elle a hoché la tête en souriant pour dire qu'elle était entièrement d'accord. Puis son regard s'est tourné vers la scène et elle m'a paru étonnée par ce qui se passait. Quand j'ai regardé à mon tour j'ai vu Edward en pleine discussion ou négociation avec Seth qui après un petit instant lui céda sa place derrière le piano.

-Cette chanson n'était pas programmé, je l'ai écrite y a pas longtemps et j'ai eu une soudaine envie de vous la chanter ce soir, elle s'intitule : 'Trouble'*. déclara Edward.

-Et bien, je crois savoir d'où vient cette envie ! lança Alice.

Sur le moment je n'ai rien capté, mais j'ai senti tous les regards se tourner vers moi, Jasper et Emmet affichaient un large sourire, Alice enchanté par sa découverte m'a lancé un regard malin, quand à mes deux amis, ils étaient surtout surpris, mon visage a viré au rouge et j'ai fait comme si je n'étais pas concerné.

Une belle et douce mélodie a commencé, Edward était seul au piano aucun autre instrument ne l'accompagnait, et déjà les premières notes étaient éblouissantes. C'est donc ma présence qui lui a donné envie de chanter cette chanson ? Était-il vraiment entrain de le faire pour moi ? J'avais du mal à le croire, il devait y avoir une erreur.

Sa voix s'est répandu dans toute la salle, triste et suppliante avec des paroles troublantes, qui m'ont donné envie d'effacer tous mes doutes………

Oh no, I see, (Oh non, je vois)

A spider web, it's tangled up with me, ( Une toile d'araignée, je m'y suis emmêlé,)

And I lost my head, ( Et j'ai perdu la tête)

The thought of all the stupid things I said, (Le souvenir de toutes les choses stupides que j'ai dites)

Oh no what's this ? (Oh non qu'est-ce que c'est ?)

A spider web, and I'm caught in the middle, (Une toile d'araignée, et je suis pris au milieu,)

I turned to run, ( Je me suis retourné pour fuir)

The thought of all the stupid things I've done, (Le souvenir de toutes les choses stupides que j'ai faites)

Il regardait encore vers notre direction, avec des yeux rempli d'émotion, Je voulais croire que c'était pour moi qu'il chantait et dans toutes ces métaphores je cherchais l'indice qui pouvait me le prouver………

I never meant to cause you trouble, (Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire du tort)

And I never meant to do you wrong, (Et je n'ai jamais voulu te faire de mal)

And I, well if I ever caused you trouble, (Et si je t'ai causé du tort)

Oh no, I never meant to do you harm. (Oh non, je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser.)

……………..

Oh no I see, (Oh non je vois)

A spider web and it's me in the middle, (Une toile d'araignée et je suis au milieu,)

So I twist and turn, (Donc je me contorsionne et tourne,)

Here I am in love in a bubble, singing: (Me voilà amoureux dans une bulle, chantant:)

Pourquoi disait-ils ces mots? et pourquoi à moi? c'était insensé, j'ai senti comme une main me serrer la gorge, je respirais difficilement, envahi par une soudaine tristesse, j'avais envie de pleurer, j'étais émue.

I never meant to cause you trouble, (Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire du tort,)

And I never meant to do you wrong, (Et je n'ai jamais voulu te faire de mal)

And I, well if I ever caused you trouble, (Et si je t'ai causé du tort,)

Oh no, I never meant to do you harm. (Oh non, je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser)

They spun a web for me (Ils m'ont tissé une toile)

They spun a web for me (Ils m'ont tissé une toile)

They spun a web for me (Ils m'ont tissé une toile )

Le temps s'est arrêté, je n'étais plus moi même, je n'entendais plus, je ne voyais plus, je ne pouvais prononcé aucun mot, je n'étais que sensation, autour de moi tout paraissait silencieux, tout paraissait vide, jamais de ma vie on ne m'a dit des mots aussi beau, c'était peut être des paroles jetée en l'air mais j'avais besoin de les entendre, de les croire, ça sonnait comme une invitation, comme quelqu'un qui t'ouvre son cœur, et te demande d'entrer, et c'était la plus belle de toutes celles que j'avais pu connaître dans ma vie. J'étais sur un nuage, et je ne voulais pas descendre, la réalité, non je n'en voulais pas, je ne savais pas si je pouvais l'assumer, parce qu'il avait lui aussi réussi à ouvrir une porte, comme un voleur qui s'incruste et en partant il prend tout avec lui, et je ne pouvais rien empêcher, mais je veux croire que ce moment a bien existé et qu'il m'était destiné. Je ne sais combien de temps a durée cette sensation de plénitude car j'ai entendu quelqu'un me crier:

-Bella!

-Oui.

-Ça va? M'a demandé Alice soucieuse.

-...Oui! Répondis-je, en regardant la scène et à ma triste surprise, il n'y avait plus personne. Ils ont fini?

-Non il font une pause ils vont revenir..... je vais aller les voire je reviens dans un instant. Me dit-elle, et là je ne sais pas comment m'est venu le réflexe de lui dire:

-Je peux venir avec toi?

-Oui bien sur.

* * *

*Manolo: marque de chaussures.

*Sad and furious: triste et furieux.

*Trouble: Du tort. belle chanson des **Coldplay**

**'Lilas pourpre'**: Premiers émois en amour


	14. Chapter 14 Rose rose

**P.S**: **l'histoire et les personnages sont inspirés des livres de Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

Chapitre 14- **'Rose rose'  
**

En me relavant je me suis sentis un peu étourdi, je ne me rappelais plus combien de coupe de champagne j'avais bu, mais ils avaient fait leur effet. Sans me retourner, sans rien expliquer à mes amis, j'ai suivis Alice dans la foule des invités, elle s'arrêta plusieurs fois pour saluer des connaissances et parler un peu avec eux. Les bras croisées j'avais du mal à cacher mon impatience, et heureusement qu'on a pas trop trainé.

Une fois en bas on a contourné la scène, puis emprunté un couloir au fond duquel il y avait une porte gardée par deux agents de la sécurité, en voyant Alice ils ont dégagé le passage avec le sourire. On s'approchait de la loge et j'étais à la fois déterminée et inquiète, je n'en revenais pas de ce que j'étais entrain de faire, à un moment j'ai même pensé rebrousser chemin, mais j'ai rapidement ôté cette idée de la tête, à croire que c'était mon cœur qui prenait les commandes et qui donnait les ordres à présent. Jamais je n'aurais cru que mes sentiments allaient l'emporter sur ma raison.

Dans la loge il n'y avait que Rosalie et Victoria, qui étaient entrain de faire leurs retouches maquillage.

-Hey! Regardez qui je vous ai ramené! Lança Alice.

-Bella! S'exclama Rosalie avec joie. Enfin t'es venue nous voir! Alors t'as aimé?

-Oui, c'était vraiment super, j'ai adoré! Répondis-je.

Victoria par contre n'avait pas l'air d'être ravie de me voir, elle m'a fait un sourire hypocrite qui a vite disparu.

-C'est cool, je suis contente que t'aies apprécié, mais fais gaffe tu risques de devenir accro, me taquina Rose.

_Je crois que c'est déjà fait._

-Mais ou est Edward.? Demanda enfin Alice. Me faisant croire qu'elle avait senti mon impatience, j'étais de plus en plus nerveuse à force d'attendre, et j'avais de plus en plus de mal à le dissimuler.

-Il.......il est à côté....…..il voulait s'isoler un peu, nous informa Rose en nous indiquant une porte fermée à l'autre bout de la pièce. Après un petit instant durant lequel j'ai soupçonné les deux jeunes femmes se lancer des regards étranges, elle continua:

-Oh!.......euh.....mais tu peux aller le voir Bella.......de toute façon on reprend dans pas longtemps! Croyant qu'il fallait insister, mais elle n'en avait pas besoin, sans hésiter, je me suis dirigée vers la porte, j'ai frappé et je suis entrée.

La pièce était identique à l'autre, mais son décor était le dernier de mes soucis. Edward assis sur un fauteuil, il regardait le sol tenant sa tête entre les mains. Je suis resté immobile attendant de voir sa réaction et en même temps je prenais conscience de se qui se passait: il voulait rester seul pour méditer ou se concentrer et moi je suis venu le déranger, il n'avait peut être pas envie de me voir ou que je le surprenne en pleine méditation. Mais bon j'étais là maintenant et j'étais prête à assumer n'importe quelle réaction de sa part.

Je cherchais un truc à lui dire, quand il releva la tête.

-Bella!

Il paraissait surpris et son expression valait vraiment le détour, doucement il s'est levé, s'est avancé vers moi et m'a pris dans ses bras, à son contact une décharge électrique s'est propagé dans tout mon corps, m'empêchant de bouger, il réussira toujours à me surprendre même si c'était supposé être le contraire, c'est pourtant moi qui a débarqué sans prévenir.

J'ai senti son cœur battre très fort et son étreinte se serrer de plus en plus, comme si c'était ce qu'il attendait depuis longtemps, j'étais rassurée en quelque sorte et je ne voulais plus me protéger de lui, ce que cela allait me coûter était le cadet de mes soucis, j'avais juste envie de me laisser aller et de m'abandonner dans ses bras qui m'enlaçaient chaudement que cela soit pour l'enfer ou le paradis.

De sa main gauche il s'est mis à caresser mes cheveux et mon dieu que c'était rassurant et réconfortant, J'enfouis mon visage au creux de son cou, et respire son odeur familière qui réveilla des avalanches de sensations en moi et le souvenir de notre baiser envahi mes pensées, ce souvenir que j'ai tant essayé d'oublier en vain. Il sourit et se pencha à mon oreille pour me susurrer quelques mots:

-Tu m'as manqué!

Instantanément, j'étais incapable d'extraire un seul mot, émue, mes genoux devinrent du coton, j'ai retrouvé cette sensation de plénitude et je ne savais pas si c'était l'effet de ses paroles ou l'effet du champagne ou autre mais j'étais comme un drogué à qui on venait d'administrer sa dose d'héroïne.

Je reculai pour le repousser, il desserra son étreinte sans pour autant me relâcher, on s'est regardé en silence, ses yeux étaient encore pleins d'émotion et ses lèvres faisaient la moue, j'avais envie de mordre dedans, si seulement je pouvais me retenir, il était simplement magnifique. Il me fixait toujours attendant peut être que je dise quelque chose, mais au lieu de ça, j'ai glissé doucement ma main contre sa joue, encadré son visage entre mes paumes et je l'attirai à moi. Ma respiration s'accéléra comme les battements de mon cœur, il comprit ce que je comptais faire, et sans attendre il s'est penché pour m'embrasser.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il fit un pas en arrière et me libéra. Tremblante j'essayais de me contrôler.

-Bella! Dit-il en reculant encore. Il me scruta des pieds à la tête d'une manière qui ne me déplaisait pas, et me sourit en disant:

-Tu es magnifique!

Je me mordis la lèvre enchantée par son compliment, l'entendre deux fois de suite dans la même soirée était vraiment flatteur.

-Bella, dis quelque chose.

-Tu ne m'as pas habitué à un accueil aussi chaleureux, répondis-je franchement.

Le coin de ses lèvres s'étira en un sourire malicieux.

-J'essaye de m'améliorer!

J'ai souri,_ alors lui aussi a décidé de baisser les armes._

-J'ai adoré ta chanson.........enfin, elles sont toutes.............superbes, mais.........mais la dernière était particulièrement ...belle.

-Tu vois que tu t'améliore toi aussi. Me dit-il en passant tranquillement un bras autour de ma taille, me serrant contre lui, puis murmura avant d'écraser sa bouche sur la mienne: J'ai adoré la chanter pour toi!

Aspirant doucement ma lèvre supérieure, de son autre main il attrapa mes cheveux m'obligeant à ne pas me détacher de lui, je sentis une vague de plaisir monter en moi, sa langue s'insinua subtilement dans ma bouche et je me laissais envahir par mon désir pour lui tandis qu'il m'offrait le baiser le plus profond que je n'ai jamais connu.

Il s'arrêta un moment, son souffle contre ma bouche, tremblante comme une feuille, je retins ma respiration en le voyant se pencher et poser ses lèvres chaudes sur ma nuque, il me plaqua en même temps contre le mur et approcha dangereusement ses hanches des miennes, sa langue effleura délicatement mon cou en laissant derrière elle ma peau brulante et humide, un gémissement sourd s'est échappé de ma bouche, ce qui a rendu son baiser de plus en plus intense.

Je me laissai emporter par ce moment d'exaltation, quand il revint sceller ses lèvres aux miennes dans un baiser qui se prolongea encore et encore.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et entra sans attendre, quand Edward a bien voulu me rendre mes lèvres, j'ai vite regardé en direction de la porte pour découvrir une Victoria furieuse qui nous fixait bizarrement.

-Oh!...... Désolé........je.....je ne voulais pas vous déranger! Son expression disait pourtant le contraire, on aurait dit qu'elle était plutôt satisfaite de nous avoir interrompu: Edward on reprend dans 5 mn!

-Ok j'arrive! Répondit-il sans même la regarder et sans bouger d'un centimètre.

Elle nous a lancé un regard noir puis parti sans prendre la peine de refermer la porte derrière elle.

Le rouge aux joues, j'étais très gênée, j'ai tenté de repousser Edward pour me dégager mais il m'a retenu:

-Bella!......On …..on peut se voir après le concert?

Prise au dépourvu, Je me contentai de hocher la tête.

-Ok! Je demanderais à Jasper de t'emmener à la voiture, on se retrouve là bas?

-Ok! Était le seul mot qui sorti de ma bouche, sans réfléchir, sans réagir, je ne voulais pas savoir ce qu'on allait faire, ou est ce qu'il allait m'emmener, l'essentiel c'est qu'il voulait qu'on se retrouve après et c'est ce que je voulais aussi.

Alice m'attendait dans le couloir, j'avais encore les joues en feu et le cœur palpitant, elle par contre paraissait toute excitée, toujours le même sourire aux lèvres. Parfois elle me faisait penser à Leah, elles avaient le même tempérament, la même énergie et je parie qu'elle s'est retenue pour ne pas me demander ce qui s'est passé, ma meilleure amie par contre, la connaissant, ne va pas se gêner.

En revenant à notre place j'ai vu que Leah était en pleine conversation avec Emmet, jasper avait disparu et Jacob assis seul à l'autre bout du canapé, faisait la gueule. Je me suis assise à côté de lui:

-Tu boudes?

-Mais t'étais où? je m'ennuie moi!

-Jake je suis partie 5 minutes, en plus t'as pas l'habitude de t'ennuyer dans ce genre d'endroit? Qu'est ce qu'il y a, il y en a aucune qui te plait? Lui dis-je essayant de changer de sujet et de me rattraper par la même occasion.

Avant qu'il ne réponde Leah est venue se glisser à côté de moi et m'a chuchoté:

-Alors raconte tu l'as vu?

-Euh....... oui!

-Alors?

-Alors quoi? …..Ben rien.

-Il était content de te voir?

-Euh.... oui je crois!

-Bella!

-Quoi?

-Accouche tu m'énerve!

-Leah! Pas maintenant s'il te plait! Lui dis-je suppliante.

-Ok....ok! Je peux attendre la fin du concert mais pas une minute de plus.

-Euh... non ça ne va pas être possible........En fait il m'a proposé de partir avec lui après.......le....... le concert.

-Quoi! S'écria Jacob. Pas question.

-Jake de quoi tu te mêle? Lui répondit Alice

-Je me mêle quand je veux, tu n'iras pas avec ce type!

-Non mais! T'es pas son père.

-On est venu ensemble on repart ensemble.

-Jake arrête de faire le gamin.

-Moins fort ils vont vous entendre.

-Moi gamin? Lui répondit Jacob en m'ignorant. Tout cela est à cause de tes manigances!

-Mes manigances? Et bien tu n'étais pas contre au début.

-Du calme vous deux!

-Au début je ne savais pas que le seul but de notre sortie était que tu la pousse dans les bras de ce …....type.

-Jake tu vas trop loin! S'énerva Leah!

-Oh non! Je ne crois pas, parle pour toi, t'es …...... t'es qu'une manipulatrice.

-BON CELA SUFFIT! Hurlais-je, et heureusement que la musique était assez forte pour que les autres ne m'entendent pas. Expliquez moi, c'est quoi cette histoire?

-Vas y explique lui, moi je me casse. Jake bondit sur ses jambes se tourna vers moi et continua d'un ton sec: passe une bonne soirée.

Scandalisée je regardai Leah attendant ses explications.

-Il est jaloux c'est tout! n'écoute pas ce qu'il dit......

-Leah tu me prends pour qui?

-Je ….........je suis désolé! S'il te plait ne le prend pas mal ok! Et …..et puis regarde le bon côté des choses.

-LEAH!

Elle baissa la tête puis me dit d'une voix à peine audible:

-Ils ont parlé de ce concert ce matin aux infos! C'est …...c'est pour ça que j'ai insisté pour qu'on vienne ici.

-Mais pourqu......

-Écoute Bella je suis désolé, j'aurais du t'en parler je sais, mais.............j'étais sure que tu ne voudrais pas venir! Essaya-t-elle de me convaincre.

-Mais...

-Non écoute, me coupa -t-elle encore. Ne m'en veux pas s'il te plait, je ne voulais pas te causer de problème ou autres, j'essayais juste de donner un coup de pouce à votre relation aussi étrange soit elle, et tu me connais je ne te veux que du bien. Donc pense à ta soirée pour l'instant, essaye de passer un bon moment et on reparlera de tout cela demain, ok? Je vais rejoindre Jake maintenant, il a trop bu et il ne connait pas bien la ville.

Elle salua Emmet et Alice et parti à son tour.

Je ne savais pas quoi penser de tout cela, au fait je n'étais même pas en colère, comment lui en vouloir quand c'est à cause de son coup de pouce que je suis entrain de passer l'une des plus belles soirées depuis si longtemps, et je comptais bien en profiter. Je me sentais légère et grisée, satisfaite et joyeuse et rien ni personne ne pouvait perturber ce sentiment. J'ai donc fermé les yeux et me suis laissé envouter par cette mélodie vivante et vibrante et par sa voix douce et bouleversante, attendant avec impatience la deuxième partie de la soirée.

* * *

**'Rose rose**': La Rose symbole suprême de l'amour, la Rose rose elle incarne la joie.


	15. Chapter 15 Rose blanche

Merci à tous pour vos reviews, désolé si je ne trouve plus le temps pour vous répondre, je suis vraiment débordée.

Pour me faire pardonner, je vais faire une exception, je vais vous mettre un tout petit extrait du prochain chapitre **'Rose rouge'** ( la dernière rose de l'histoire) qui malgré les apparences va être, je l'espère, exceptionnel.

Enjoy

**P.S**: **l'histoire et les personnages sont inspirés des livres de Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

Chapitre 15- **'Rose blanche'**

Jasper est venu me chercher une heure plus tard, le concert n'était pas encore finit, cela m'a paru étrange qu'on n'assiste pas à la fin, je l'ai suivi tout de même sans poser de question.

On a traversé le même couloir blindé d'agent de sécurité que tout à l'heure, mais au lieu de nous diriger vers la loge, on a emprunté un autre chemin qui menait directement vers l'extérieur.

-Quand tu sors, monte vite dans la voiture garée juste en face, m'ordonna Jasper. Il y a des photographes et des fans en folie au bout de la rue, mais ne t'inquiète pas, ils sont loin et ils ne peuvent pas passer à cause des barrières.

-Ok !!

-Ca va aller ?

-Tu ne viens pas avec nous ?

-Non…je vais rejoindre les autres, ils avaient l'air de vouloir encore rester !.....Edward ne va pas tarder, c'était sa dernière chanson.

-Ok….merci...

J'ai grimpé rapidement dans la voiture, mon cœur battait la chamade, une vague d'angoisse m'est soudainement tombée dessus, _c'est quoi ce bordel ? _Je regardais autour essayant de me repérer, on était dans une petite rue perpendiculaire à celle ou il y avait l'entrée principale, au croisement des barrières interdisaient à la foule de passer, mais cela n'était pas rassurant pour autant.

Après ce qui semblait être un quart d'heure ou plus, Edward est sorti accompagné par deux gardes du corps, il m'a rejoint dans la voiture sous les flashs des photographes et les cries de ses fans.

-Hey ! T'es resté ! me dit-il

-C'est ce qui était prévu, non ?

-Si….. J'ai eu peur que tu aies changé d'avis.

-Non pas de changement d'avis, ce soir…

J'étais comme même un peu perturbée par ce qui se passait à l'extérieur, ces gens étaient debout depuis des heures, dans le froid, les uns sur les autres, Ils savaient qu'ils n'allaient jamais entrer et espéraient voir leur idole traverser les 2 mètres qui séparaient la porte de la voiture.

Les vitres étaient teintées mais je sentais qu'on était surveillé, espionné et c'était très gênant. Edward par contre n'a même pas daigné leur regarder, il était indifférent et se comportait comme si de rien n'était, comme si ce n'était pas son prénom que tout le monde criait. Je ne savais plus si je devais être en colère ou avoir de la peine pour ces gens.

-Mr, on va à l'hôtel ? demanda soudain le chauffeur.

-Oui s'il vous plait ! répondit Edward puis se tourna vers moi pour me demander : ca ne te dérange pas si on passe à l'hôtel ? J'ai besoin de prendre une douche….me changer…..

-Non pas du tout.

-Est-ce que ça va ?

-Oui…pourquoi ?

Il écarta une mèche qui tombait devant mes yeux.

-Je ne sais pas, je te sens un peu…. Paniqué ! T'es sure que ça va ?

-Oui….c'est juste…….tous ces gens qui hurlent……….je…

-Oui je sais, tu n'es pas habitué !

-Pour…….pourquoi ils ne partent pas ? Je voyais qu'on s'approchait de plus en plus de la foule et cela a accentué mon angoisse. Mais…..comment on va passer ?

- Regarde-moi, me dit-il calmement, en prenant ma main dans la sienne. Oubli ce qui se passe à l'extérieur, regarde moi répéta-t-il m'obligeant à obéir. C'est rien tout ça, ils vont s'écarter, on va pourvoir passer sans problème et dans quelques minutes on sera loin dans un endroit ou personne ne pourra nous déranger…...ok ?

J'ai acquiescé de la tête sans le quitter des yeux, essayant de me calmer, il avait dit ces mots pour me rassurer, et je me demandais si elles n'étaient pas rassurantes pour lui aussi.

Une fois cette épreuve passée, le reste du trajet se fit sans imprévu. Edward observait en silence le paysage défiler par la fenêtre, comme s'il évitait de me regarder. Il avait probablement ses raisons pour réagir de la sorte, et je ne pouvais faire aucune objection dans la position qui était la mienne. J'aurais du me préparer à tout cela, ce n'était pourtant pas dramatique, pourquoi j'ai paniqué pour si peu ? Il y a surement des jours ou c'est encore pire, et cela doit être difficile pour lui aussi, il a fallu que j' en rajoute une couche.

-Tu ne dis rien. Lui dis-je hésitante.

-Je savoure le silence.

-Ah ! Désolé. _Et voilà j'ai encore tout gâché !_

_-_C'est rien ! Me tranquillisa-t-il avec un très beau sourire. On est arrivé !

La voiture s'est rangée devant l'entrée d'un grand immeuble à façades vitrées.

-Le Four Seasons ? Demandais-je étonné.

-Hum ! Trop de mauvais souvenirs dans l'ancien hôtel.

Je secouais la tête en riant, _c'est ce que je pensais aussi _! Une fois dans le hall d'entrée, Edward se tourna vers moi, la main dans les cheveux :

-Tu préfère m'attendre ici……..ou…… au bar de l'hôtel ? C'est…..c'est comme tu veux.

-Oh ! Je….Je ne sais pas…..au bar ?

-Ok ! C'est de ce côté-là, je ne serais pas lent ! lança-t-il avant de partir.

C'était la première fois que je mettais les pieds au Four Seasons, le lieu était désert et plongé dans l'obscurité, tout respirait le luxe et se trouver là à une heure pareille, dans un silence assourdissant, avait quelque chose de magique.

J'ai passé un petit instant à errer dans le hall en furetant du regard les alentours, arrivée au bar j'ai été agréablement surprise par son magnifique décors.

Tout étincelait de blancheur, des chaises avec de hauts dossiers de chêne étaient revêtues de daim blanc cassé, une épaisse moquette beige recouvrait tout le sol, des bouquets de roses d'un blanc laiteux semblaient pousser des tables, des bougies blanches diffusaient une lumière douce et subtile et pour couronner le tout une baie vitrée tout le long du mur, nous offrait une vue splendide sur l'Elliott Bay, c'était….. Parfait.

Toute la soirée était parfaite, à un détail près. Le champagne, la musique, ses mains dans mon dos quand il m'attirait contre lui m'avait fait me sentir, plus vivante, plus belle…

Au moment où je tournais la tête pour apprécier dans son ensemble ce merveilleux décor, une silhouette a accroché mon regard, dans un angle de la pièce, Edward debout immobile dans son jean bleu et son t-shirt blanc, qui laissait paraitre ses muscles fermes et parfaitement dessinés, ses cheveux mouillés à peine coiffé, m'offrait un spectacle saisissant. J'ai eu beau faire l'impossible pour ne rien laisser transparaitre de mon attirance, pour faire semblant de contempler la salle, je n'arrivais pas à détacher mon regard de cette apparition. Comme d'habitude, ça a été le son de sa voix qui m'a ramené sur terre.

-Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre!

_Embrasse moi_ était la seule chose que je voulais lui dire et je ne sais pas comment je me suis retenu.

-La vue est magnifique n'est ce pas ? _Oui mais pas autant que toi_.......Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

Pourquoi il ne pouvait pas lire dans mes pensées et voir a quel point j'avais envie de lui, envie qu'il me touche, envie qu'il m'embrasse….savait-il a quel point il était irrésistible ?

-Bella !...qu'est ce que tu veux boire ? Insista-t-il en se rapprochant, et son odeur exquise m'a complètement enivré.

Pour m'interdire de m'évanouir, ou de réfléchir à ce que je pouvais lui faire si je lui sautais dessus, je me suis retourné lui faisant croire que je voulais encore contempler la vue.

-Bella ?

-Oui !...euh..….la même chose que toi.

Il s'est installé au bar, a commandé deux coupes de champagne et c'est juste à ce moment là que je me suis rendu compte que quelque chose n'allait pas, il était distant.

-Quelque chose te contrarie ? Risquais-je

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-…Je ne sais pas, je te sens…..distant !

-Je suis juste un peu fatigué, c'est tout !

-Je te laisse te reposer si tu veux ?

-Non ! Ça va aller, on peut parler un peu, ça ne va pas me tuer !

_Parler ? Alors il compte parler ? Ok, est ce que j'ai le choix ?_

-Le concert s'est passé comme tu voulais ?

-Oui, très bien. Il plongea son doux regard dans le mien, puis continua : Alors comment cela se fait que t'es venu ce soir ?

_Oups ! La question qui tue._

-Tu me croiras si je te dis que c'était un pur hasard ? tentais-je avec un regard innocent.

-Hum…Il me faudra plus d'arguments. Me dit-t-il en haussant un sourcil. Au début je croyais qu'Alice était derrière tout cela mais Jasper m'a affirmé qu'ils n'avaient rien à avoir avec cette histoire.

-Disons qu'Alice a en partie participé à cela !

-Ah oui ?

-Avec mes amis on allait partir, mais elle a insisté pour qu'on reste un peu, lui dis-je en espérant qu'il se contente de cette réponse_. Mais vaut mieux changer de sujet !!_ Et pourquoi c'est elle que tu as soupçonné ?

Je le voyais tracer des cercles avec son doigt sur le comptoir l'air pensif, puis il sourit.

-Parce que…..d'abord je ne sais pas ce que tu leur as fais, mais ils t'adorent. Dès qu'on parle de Seattle, Jasper me sort : 'Oui et comme ça on pourra prendre des nouvelles de Bella…'

-C'est vrai ? Cette déclaration m'avait vraiment réjoui.

-Wé ! Après….ben parce qu'ils s'acharnent tous les deux à me trouver une femme, surtout Alice elle veut vraiment me caser, et elle est prête à tout pour…

-Pourtant c'est le genre de chose qu'on décide tout seul, ou avec la personne en question.

-C'est ce que je me tue à leur expliquer, mais comme on est très proche et très soudé, je ne peux pas leur demander de ne pas se mêler de ma vie…..

-Oui je comprends !....Non mais je peux t'assurer qu'ils n'ont pas essayé de te piéger cette fois, comme je t'ai dis, j'ai trouvé Alice par hasard devant l'entrée….

-Je te crois…….. Mais tu ne m'as toujours pas expliqué ce que tu faisais là bas ce soir ?

_Et merde ! Il est pire que Leah !_

-Et bien, il se trouve que j'ai mon Alice moi aussi. Ai-je déclaré.

Il s'esclaffa, puis leva son verre et bu une gorgé de champagne. Cependant une question me brulait les lèvres et si je n'étais pas un peu saoul je crois que je ne l'aurais jamais posé :

-Donc……tu n'as vraiment personne dans ta vie ?

-Et toi Bella, tu n'as personne dans ta vie ? m'interrogea-t-il avec un sourire au coin.

-C'est la méthode la plus mesquine pour esquiver une question.

-Et je suis doué à ça.

-Si je réponds tu feras de même ? Il a hoché la tête en signe d'approbation. Non je n'ai personne ! Lui dis-je franchement.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas, toutes les relations que j'ai eu ont été décevantes et ça m'a rendu un peu……un peu difficile…..réticente….et toi ?

Il me regardait avec intensité comme s'il ne voulait pas perdre une miette de ce que je disais, ce regard qui pour moi était débordant de tristesse, de doute mais aussi de tendresse et cela ne me laissait pas insensible.

-Même si je le voulais, ma vie et mon travail ne me permette pas d'avoir une relation stable. C'est rare ou je passe une semaine dans la même ville, si ce n'est le même pays, je suis booké pour les 18 mois à venir, je ne trouve plus le temps de voir mes parents, mes amis je ne sais pas ce qu'ils sont devenus et je…….je ne veux pas infliger cette vie à personne…

-Oui mais tu as tes frères et sœurs, ton groupe, ils te soutiennent et te suivent partout, je trouve cela vraiment extraordinaire….

-Eux ils ont choisit cette vie Bella, personne ne leur a imposé quoi que cela soit, et s'ils veulent arrêter un jour je comprendrais très bien, c'est une vie assez pénible….

-Mais tu peux trouver une personne qui soit prête à te suivre aussi et partager tout cela avec toi, cette vie elle a ses bons côtés aussi, il suffit juste de lui laisser le choix ! Je ne me suis pas rendu compte mais j'ai continué d'un ton plus ferme : je crois que c'est cela ton problème, tu prends la décision à la place des gens croyant que tu sais ce qui est le mieux pour eux……

-Non Bella!....il y a des tas de choses que tu ignore….tu ne connais pas ma vie…. Tu es tellement……tellement…

-Tellement quoi ?....naïve ?

-Non ! Au contraire…… non ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! expliqua-t-il d'un ton plus calme.

Un silence s'est installé entre nous, au bout d'un instant il s'est levé, m'a regardé avec des yeux ou il n'y avait plus que tristesse et finit par me dire :

-Il est tard……Il faudrait mieux que je te raccompagne chez toi.

Je ne savais pas quelle réaction il s'attendait que j'ai mais cela ne me rempli pas de joie. Oui Il était 3 heures du matin et oui il était tard, mais la soirée aurait pu se prolonger. On est venu à l'hôtel, on a parlé et maintenant je dois rentrer parce que c'est lui qui a décidé ainsi, c'est lui le maitre du jeu et moi je ne suis que l'un de ses pion.

-Ça va aller merci, je ne suis pas loin je vais rentrer toute seule. La déception se faisait entendre dans ma voix.

-Pas question, attends moi ici, je vais chercher les clefs.

L'hôtel était à 10 minutes de chez moi, mais je me suis laisser faire, afin de profiter au maximum du peu de temps qui nous restait.

La tête appuyé contre la vitre, je regardais défiler les rues désertes de la ville, j'étais triste à cause de cette fin brusque et en même temps contrariée par le fait que je ne pouvais rien décider, je n'avais pas envie de le quitter, pas encore. J'attendais beaucoup plus de cette soirée, pourquoi il a fallu qu'il gâche tout ? Pourquoi m'ouvrir une porte pour me la fermer au nez quelques heures après ? Je ne savais même pas quand est ce que j'allais le revoir, et si ça se trouve c'était peut être la dernière fois.

Quand on s'est arrêté devant chez moi, j'avais perdu tout espoir d'une éventuelle bonne fin de soirée, je descendis de la voiture et me penchai par la porte ouverte :

-Ça te dirait de m'accompagner à Forcks demain ?

Ma question me surprit moi-même, je ne m'attendais pas à la poser, au fait. Et lui non plus parce qu'il eu un sourire qui illumina ses yeux attristés.

-Tu veux que je vienne avec toi à Forcks ?

-Euh…..oui, si tu n'as rien prévu bien sur !

-J'ai plein de rendez-vous demain matin ….je ne peux pas annuler. Son sourire s'est transformé en grimace.

Je déglutis, ce n'était surement pas une bonne idée, pas une bonne idée du tout.

-On peut y aller l'après midi, ou quand tu veux je n'ai pas de contrainte horaire.

-….D'accord, je t'appelle pour te donner l'heure !

-Cool ! Ah, c'est moi qui conduis !

-Si tu veux…

Il ne réussissait même plus à dissimuler son franc sourire. _On va voir qui commande mon cher Edward, _pensais-je. Sans un mot de plus, je claquai la portière et rentrais chez moi.

* * *

**'Rose blanche'**: La Rose symbole suprême de l'amour, la Rose blanche elle incarne la **pureté** et **l'innocence **(tu es tellement....)

* * *

Chapitre 16- **'Rose rouge'**

"Edward m'attendait devant l'ascenseur, toujours aussi beau dans son jean bleu et son t-shirt blanc probablement de la veille, par dessus un sweet-shirt à capuche bleu marine. Il portait un sac sur son dos et un café à la main, mais le plus étrange était sa réaction en me voyant : les yeux ronds grand ouvert, la bouche béante, il me regardait frappé de stupeur, il a ouvert la portière et s'est penché en me disant :

-On va y aller dans ce taudis ?

-Bonjour Edward, contente de te voir aussi.

-Oh désolé, bonjour…..tu sais on peut toujours prendre ma voiture, je te laisse conduire si tu y tiens.

-Non Edward tu vas devoir te passer de ta Mercedes de star cette fois, et puis ce taudis c'est ma voiture et c'est un cadeau de mon père, donc tu fais avec…

-Oh, …on peut dire qu'il ne t'a pas trop gâté.

-C'est méchant ce que tu viens de dire, t'es pas obligé de venir tu sais ! Déjà que j'étais nerveuse, mais là je sentais que je n'allais pas tarder à être en colère, très en colère."


	16. Chapter 16 Rose rouge

**Bonne année à tous**

Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre, je n'ai pas pu faire autrement vu que je passe mon diplôme cette année, c'était difficile de jongler entre mémoire et fiction (pas du tout la même chose)

Pour ceux qui ont oublié Bella à invité Edward chez elle à Forcks, elle voulait prendre les rennes, mais va-t-elle s'en sortir?

Bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 16- **'Rose rouge'**

A midi Edward n'avait toujours pas appelé, je tournais en rond chez moi, tous les évènements de la veille me torturaient l'esprit, impossible de me calmer. Comme si j'avais retrouvé la raison, je commençais à regretter tout ce que j'ai fais, qu'est ce qui m'a pris d'aller le voir et me jeter comme ça dans ses bras ? Et dire que j'avais envie d'aller plus loin avec lui, j'étais prête à céder à mes envies, prête à passer la nuit avec lui dans sa chambre d'hôtel. _Et merde !_ Heureusement qu'il a mit un terme à tout cela, pour une fois il a fait un truc bien.

Je m'assis sur le canapé, et serrai un coussin dans mes bras. Il n'a toujours pas appelé, si ça se trouve il a changé d'avis et il n'a plus envie de venir avec moi. Mais pourquoi je l'ai invité ? Qu'elle mouche m'a piqué ? Comment j'ai pu être aussi stupide ? J'espère qu'il va appeler pour se décommander, ben oui, c'est bête d'avoir pensé qu'il allait vraiment venir à Forcks il a mieux à faire. Il va demander à Jasper de m'appeler, d'annuler… il suffit d'attendre.

J'ai serré le coussin un peu plus essayant de chasser la boule qui s'était formé dans mon estomac. Si je n'ai pas de nouvelle dans une heure je pars sans lui ! Pensais-je décidée.

13 heures toujours rien. Au moment où j'entrais dans ma chambre pour récupérer mon sac, le portable sonna, après les inévitables cinq secondes d'emballement cardiaque j'ai décroché :

-Bonjour Bella ! C'est Jasper.

-Bonjour Jasper, tu vas bien ? _Je le savais !il annule !_

_-_Ca va merci ! Edward a bientôt fini ses rendez-vous il m'a chargé de te dire qu'il peut être prêt dans 1 heure, ça te va ?_ Merde, 1 heure ?_

_-_Euh… oui ça me va…c'est très bien !

-Ok ! Ça ne te dérange pas de le retrouver au parking du sous sol, c'est plus discret.

-Oh ! Non pas du tout, dans une heure au parking du sous sol, ça marche !

-Cool, passe un bon weekend Bella.

-Merci Jasper toi aussi.

_Merde, merde et merde, bon ben il va falloir que j'assume mes bêtises !_ J'ai composé le numéro de ma mère, j'avais complètement oublié de la prévenir.

-Bella ! T'es pas encore partie ?

-Non je pars dans une heure !...écoute maman… euh…Edward vient avec moi.

-Qui ?

-Edward….Cullen, tu sais Edward, l'accident…

-Ah ! Il vient avec toi c'est-à-dire ?...Il dine avec nous…. Il passe la nuit, le weekend ?

-Je ne sais pas, on verra ! Allé à toute à l'heure. _Passer la nuit ? Oh non j'ai oublié ce détail ?_

En arrivant devant l'entrée du parking, un gardien m'a demandé de m'arrêter, il a fait le tour du pick-up tout en le regardant bizarrement, une fois devant ma fenêtre il s'est incliné légèrement et m'a souri. Sans doute un contrôle de routine.

-Bonjour, mademoiselle. Je crois que vous vous êtes trompé de chemin, ici c'est l'entrée du parking souterrain du Four Seasons.

- Non je ne me suis pas trompé, Monsieur. Je suis venu chercher Mr Cullen…. Edward Cullen, il doit m'attendre ! Lui dis-je avec beaucoup de mépris.

Il s'est écarté, a dit quelques mots à voix basse dans un micro fixé à sa manche puis, en entendant la réponse dans son oreillette, il a hoché la tête.

-Je suis désolé Melle Swan, allez y, Mr Cullen arrive tout de suite. Lança-t-il gêné.

Sans le regarder, je me suis avancé dans le parking désert et mal éclairé, j'avais les mains moites et un sac de nœuds dans le ventre, j'en avais vraiment marre de toutes ses sensations désagréables, quand est ce que je vais parvenir à me maitriser, putain de merde !

Edward m'attendait devant l'ascenseur, toujours aussi beau dans son jean bleu et son t-shirt blanc probablement de la veille et par dessus un sweet-shirt à capuche bleu marine. Il portait un sac sur son dos et un café à la main, mais le plus étrange était sa réaction en me voyant : les yeux ronds grand ouvert, la bouche béante il me regardait frappé de stupeur, il a ouvert la portière, s'est penché en me disant :

-On va y aller dans ce taudis ?

-Bonjour Edward, contente de te voir aussi.

-Oh désolé, bonjour…..tu sais on peut toujours prendre ma voiture, je te laisse conduire si tu y tiens.

-Non Edward tu vas devoir te passer de ta Mercedes de star cette fois, et puis ce taudis c'est ma camionnette et c'est un cadeau de mon père, donc tu fais avec…

-Oh, …on peut dire qu'il ne t'a pas trop gâté.

-C'est méchant ce que tu viens de dire, t'es pas obligé de venir tu sais ! Déjà que j'étais nerveuse, mais là je sentais que je n'allais pas tarder à être en colère, très en colère.

-Désolé Bella, je ne voulais pas être méchant, excuse moi, dit-il en se glissant sur le siège malgré lui. J'ai envie de venir avec toi, c'est juste qu'on va se faire remarquer avec cette….camionnette.

-Au contraire, je crois que les gens sont plus attirés par une grosse bagnole à vitres teintés qu'une vieille Chevrolet…… Et puis réfléchi avant de parler la prochaine fois au lieu de t'excuser toutes les 3 secondes. Le grondais-je.

Je m'attendais à ce qu'il réagisse négativement à mon excès de colère, mais au lieu de cela, de sa main il m'a prise par le menton m'a attiré vers lui et déposa un doux baiser sur mes lèvres.

-Tu sais que t'es très belle quand t'es en colère, tu me fais craquer. Murmura-t-il avant de me lâcher.

-Je ….euh…. !

Je n'ai plus étais capable d'extraire un mot sans bégayer. Et voilà il a suffit d'un rien pour que je fonde comme un glaçon.

-Bon….euh….on peut partir maintenant ?

Il sorti ses lunettes de soleil, mit sa capuche puis me regarda en souriant pour me dire qu'il était prêt. Cela m'a fait penser à ce qui s'est passé la veille devant le Fragg, et j'ai eu comme de la peine pour lui, à vrai dire je n'aimerais pas être à sa place, obligé de me cacher et de me déguiser de la sorte pour que personne ne puisse me reconnaitre ou me sauter dessus, je me demandais s'il avait des moments de répits dans sa vie et je me suis même voulu d'avoir insisté qu'on prenne mon pick-up, il aurait été plus à l'aise dans sa voiture.

Sur le chemin il était très silencieux, il n'a plus fait aucune remarque, et je l'ai trouvé même un peu trop pensif, j'essayais de me concentrer sur la route et en même temps de me convaincre que cela ne servait à rien d'avoir autant de rancœur pour lui, je n'en avais plus envie, ce n'était plus pareil, c'est moi qui l'ai invité, je voulais prendre les commandes pourquoi renoncer à ce rôle maintenant, il allait venir chez moi dans ma ville, dans ma maison et peut être y passer la nuit, je devais me montrer un peu plus gentille et plus accueillante, et pourquoi pas faire en sorte qu'il ait droit à son petit moment de répit.

-T'as un lecteur CD ou une radio ou autre ? demanda-t-il soudain.

-Non désolé ! Je me suis dis je vais être en compagnie d'un chanteur, pourquoi prendre la radio !

-Non sérieux, tu n'écoute rien sur la route.

-Si, je mets mon Ipod.

-Ah ! Au moins……il est où ?

-Dans mon sac ! Répondis-je trop vite, et je l'ai tout de suite regretté.

Edward s'est jeté sur mon sac l'a ouvert et sorti mon Ipod.

-Hey ! Faut surtout pas te gêner !

-Quoi !! Tu ne veux pas que je découvre ce que tu écoutes ?

_Et merde! Maintenant que tu le dit _!! Je n'avais plutôt pas envie qu'il découvre que j'écoutais ses chansons.

-Je croyais qu'on allait parler, tu sais……faire passer le temps.

-Ok on peut parler si tu veux…..mais tout à l'heure ! suggéra-t-il en mettant les écouteurs dans ses oreilles.

Gentille Bella, reste gentille, ça ne sert à rien de s'emporter pour si peu, pensais-je. J'ai concentré toute mon attention sur la route attendant qu'il veuille bien arrêter de tripoter mon Ipod et me parler.

Au bout d'un moment, quand je commençais d'ailleurs à m'impatienter il s'est tourné vers moi :

-Au fait qu'est ce qu'on va faire à Forcks ?

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux,…..t'es déjà allé ?

-Non c'est la première fois.

-Tu sais, c'est une petite ville, il n'y a pas grand-chose à voir, on peut faire le tour en 1 heure, par contre si tu veux te balader dans les bois cela prendra plus de temps.

-Oui je veux bien, quoi d'autre ?

-Ben je ne sais pas, on va d'abord aller chez moi, je vais te présenter ma mère, ma sœur et peut être Phil s'il est là….. Enfin si tu veux bien sur….

-Phil ?

-Oui c'est mon beau père, il est en voyage la plus part du temps, il entraine l'équipe de baseball donc obligé de les suivre partout.

-Et ta mère reste souvent seule ?

-Oui, enfin non pas tout le temps il ne s'absente que quelques jours dans la semaine et cela dépend des saisons, elle va le rejoindre parfois quand elle peut, ou quand il y a un match important.

-Hum ! Bon et Ensuite qu'est ce qu'on fait?

-….euh…. ensuite…… on verra bien, lui dis-je avec un large sourire. _Ou est ce qu'il voulait en venir ?_

Les rues de Forcks n'étaient pas très peuplé pour un vendredi après midi, c'était le début de l'été, les familles profitaient des vacances pour aller dans d'autres endroits plus ensoleillées, échappant à la pluie et l'humidité que leur offrait cette ville.

En me garant devant la maison, j'ai vu ma mère et Nessie sortir de la maison pour nous accueillir, le boucan qu'a fait le pick-up les avait alerté de notre arrivé. Ma petite sœur m'a sauté au cou, et mon dieu ce que ça m'avait manqué.

-Salut ma puce ! Tu m'as tellement manqué ! Lui dis-je en la serrant fort contre moi, dis donc t'as grandi toi je ne peux plus te porter.

-T'es pas venu me voir à la fête! me reprocha-t-elle.

-Mais quelle fête, ma puce ?

-Tu sais la fête de fin d'année, je t'en ai parlé ! répondit ma mère en m'embrassant.

-Oh !.... Je suis désolé poussin…. mais tu vas me montrer comme même ce que tu as fais, hein ! T'es d'accord ?

Elle a hoché la tête pour me dire qu'elle était d'accord, puis s'approcha un peu plus et me chuchota à l'oreille :

-Bel, c'est qui ce monsieur ?

Et dire que pour un petit instant elle a réussi à me faire oublier la présence d'Edward. Quand je me suis retourné, j'ai vu qu'il était un peu en retrait, affichant un sourire timide.

-C'est Edward, va lui dire bonjour ! Je l'ai posé par terre, elle s'est dirigé vers lui en courant !

-Salut toi ! lui dit Edward en se penchant.

-Maman, je te présente Edward ! Edward voici ma mère Renée et Ce petit poussin c'est Nessie.

-Bonjour Mme heureux de vous rencontrer enfin !

-Et bien moi aussi, Appelle moi Renée ! répondit ma mère en lui serrant la main. Venez entrez….

-Phil n'est pas là ?

-Non il rentre dimanche et repars jeudi, il sera à Portland le weekend prochain !

On s'est tous installé au salon, Nessie sur mes genoux Edward à mes côtés et c'était très étrange.

-Comment s'est passé ton entretien Bel? me demanda ma mère

-Très bien ils m'ont accepté, je commence dans deux semaines.

-C'est bien ma chérie ! Est ce qu'ils t'ont expliqué ce que tu allais faire ?

-Oui bien sur j'ai même un planning très chargé. Au fait, j'ai proposé à Lili et son cousin de venir à Forcks le weekend prochain…

-Le weekend prochain ?

-Oui il y a un problème ?

-Non…. je comptais juste te demander de garder Nessie … Tu sais…

-Oh !

-Non mais on reparlera de tout ça plus tard, alors Edward t'es déjà venu à Forcks ?

-Non ! répondit-il intimidé, c'était marrant de le voir comme ça.

-Et bien Bella pourquoi tu ne ferais pas visiter la ville à Edward, tu reste diner avec nous j'espère ?

-Euh…oui….pourquoi pas, avec plaisir !

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi !

-Ok alors ! On y va ? Lançais-je en me levant. Le fait qu'il veuille rester pour diner était une bonne chose, mais il fallait que je sache ce qu'il comptait faire par la suite. _Il va peut être vouloir rentrer _! Mon cœur se serra à cette idée, une partie de moi ne voulais pas qu'il parte.

En y réfléchissant c'était à moi de décider, c'est bien moi qui menait le jeu maintenant, lui à ma place il aurait tout organisé à l'avance et sans négliger le moindre détail.

Une fois dans la camionnette je me suis lancé :

-Tu peux rester cette nuit si tu veux ! _Bon J'aurais pu être plus autoritaire ! _

-Oh ! Non, merci Bella, je ne veux pas abuser, j'appellerais Jasper tout à l'heure pour qu'il m'envoie une voiture.

-Ca ne dérangera personne, ma mère adore recevoir….t'as pas vu comment elle était contente que t'aies accepté son invitation, ça lui fait plaisir qu'il y ait du monde à la maison …

J'aurais aimé être plus convaincante, à voir son sourire, il avait déjà pris sa décision, laquelle, je ne savais pas.

-Bon ou est ce que tu m'emmène ? demanda-t-il, en souriant toujours.

-On commence par un tour en ville ?

-Ok !

Je savais que cela ne marcherait pas, je n'étais vraiment pas faite pour ce rôle. Mais bon je trouverais le moyen de me rattraper.

Notre visite de la ville fut très brève, Edward semblait intéresser par tout ce qu'il voyait, il posait beaucoup de question et j'essayais de répondre comme je pouvais, faire le guide n'était pas mon truc non plus. Cela n'empêche je me sentais de plus en plus à l'aise en sa compagnie et je parlais avec plus de confiance, je me suis même surprise entrain de lui raconter quelques souvenirs en passant devant mon ancien collège.

Lui en revanche était très attentif, il s'est montré plutôt coopératif, partant pour tout ce que je lui proposais et avec le sourire en plus, encore une facette de sa personnalité que j'ai eu un réel plaisir à découvrir. Ce n'était plus le célèbre Edward Cullen, l'arrogant, qui ne pouvait se déplacer sans ses gardes du corps, mais juste Edward un mec simple et sympa qui me faisait craquer de plus en plus.

Le ciel était un peu nuageux, on avait encore quelques heures avant qu'il ne commence à pleuvoir. L'étape suivante consistait à faire un tour en forêt puis rentrer avant l'heure du diner. Je me suis garée à trois pâtés de maison, essayant de me rappeler le meilleur chemin à emprunter, la forêt était vaste et dense et il y avait des endroits qui me paraissaient plus agréables que d'autres.

On a marché un moment dans les buissons, zigzaguant entre les larges troncs. Edward me suivait en silence et quand j'ai voulu escalader un arbre effeuillé, tombé à terre, qui me bloquait le chemin, il s'est précipité m'a tendu sa main et m'a aidé à sauter, puis ne me relâcha plus. C'était le premier contact depuis qu'on a quitté Seattle, il faut avouer que je commençais à m'inquiéter. Durant toute l'après midi il a fait en sorte de ne pas trop s'approcher de moi ni me toucher ni m'embrasser, même son regard était fuyant. Mais bon j'avais décidé d'être gentille, même si ma patience avait des limites, je devais attendre le bon moment pour lui demander des explications.

La forêt était l'un de mes endroits préférés. J'étais comme un poisson dans l'eau, l'odeur de la terre humide mélangée à celle de la mousse, le bruit du vent qui faisait danser les feuilles interrompu par les cris des oiseaux, j'étais calme et sereine, l e moment m'a paru adéquat pour avoir des réponses à mes questions.

-Edward ! Risquais-je, le cœur battant, dès que j'ai ouvert la bouche j'ai perdu tout mon calme !

-Oui !

-Pourquoi tu m'as demandé de rester hier soir ?

-Rester ?

-Oui après le concert.

-Ah ! S'exclama-t-il, il s'arrêta d'un coup et me fit face. Parce que j'avais envie de te voir.

-Et ?

-Et quoi ? Il me fit l'un de ses plus beau sourire puis continua : je te l'ai dis j'avais envie de passer plus de temps avec toi.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi quoi ? On s'est vu que 5 mn pendant la pause, je voulais te voir plus c'est tout !

-Et moi ce que je veux est ce que ça compte ?

- Bella à quoi tu joue ?

-A rien, je veux juste comprendre.

Il se rapprocha, plongea son regard dans le mien et posa sa main délicatement sur ma joue.

-Il n'y a rien à comprendre ! murmura-t-il

Il se pencha lentement pour déposer un baiser sur mes lèvres, quand tout s'est mis à tourner dans ma tête. Son envie soudaine de m'embrasser n'était pas innocente, mais juste un autre moyen pour se dérober, il ne voulait pas s'expliquer. J'étais agacé, ou bien je lui rends son baiser et on passe à autre chose ou arrêter tout de suite et exiger une explication.

Je reculai vivement pour me dégager et continuai à avancer dans la forêt essayant de réunir tout mon courage pour l'affronter une bonne fois pour toute.

Quelques instants plus tard, les myrtilles et les fougères firent place à une petite clairière circulaire à ciel ouvert, la nuit commençait à tomber et on voyait quelques étoiles briller à travers les nuages.

Je m'arrêtais contemplant ce magnifique paysage qui a surgi devant nous, avant ma dernière tentative pour avoir des réponses à mes questions. Mes mains étaient moites, et une boule s'est formée au niveau de ma gorge avant que je ne prononce un seul mot.

-Pourquoi Edward ? Demandais-je encore une fois en me tournant vers lui.

-Bella je n'ai pas envie de rentrer dans ton jeu. Répondit-il en grimaçant

-Mon jeu ?…….. Non Edward, ce n'est pas moi qui joue. Ce n'est pas moi qui t'as demandé de venir pour t'ignorer par la suite, ce n'est pas moi qui invite les gens pour les humilier, ce n'est pas moi non plus qui se montre gentil et correct mais au fond n'est qu'une personne prétentieuse et arrogante qui n'hésite pas à jeter les autres comme un mouchoirs. Tu devrais rembobiner ton film et voir qui est vraiment entrain de jouer !

-Bella, je…..

-Non ! Laisse-moi finir s'il te plait ! Dès le début je ne t'ai rien demandé, ce qui s'est passé n'était pas de ma faute, ni la faute de personne d'ailleurs, et pourtant tu m'en as voulu. Je t'ai demandé de me laisser tranquille, mais tu es comme même revenu à la charge. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas laissé oublier tout cela ? Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé pour me jeter par la suite et ne plus donner de nouvelles pendant presque 2 mois ? Pourquoi tu m'as appelé ? Pourquoi tu m'as chanté cette chanson si tu ne pensais aucun mot de ce que tu disais ?à un moment tu m'embrasse et l'instant d'après tu ne veux même plus me toucher, tu veux que je craque c'est ça ?….Tu n'as même pas cherché à comprendre pourquoi j'essayais de fuir, ou la raison pour laquelle je ne voulais plus te voir. Je sentais les larmes me monter aux yeux, et les retenir ne faisait qu'augmenter la douleur dans ma gorge.

Les souvenirs de toutes les choses qu'il a faites envahirent mon esprit, j'avais mal et j'aurais voulu le faire souffrir ou du moins lui faire autant de mal qu'il m'a fait, une seule chose pouvait m'apaiser : comprendre et savoir la vérité.

-Reconnais le au moins, depuis le début tu avais une dent contre moi, j'ai pourtant essayé d'être sympa, je ne crois pas avoir mérité que tu te comporte de la sorte avec moi, je ne t'ai rien fais….Alors c'est moi qui te demande à quoi tu joue ?

Son visage était plus fermé que jamais, il ne voulait plus me regarder dans les yeux. J'ai inspiré profondément essayant de lutter contre les larmes.

Le silence qui suivit fut si long que je cru ne jamais avoir de réponse, enfin il laissa échapper ces mots :

-Je suis désolé Bella.

Puis il resta muet, la même froideur imprimé sur le visage, perdu dans la contemplation du vide.

-Le plus beau c'est que je ne sais plus quoi penser de tout cela, hier soir je t'en voulais, après la soirée tu étais si froid si indifférent, cette après midi tu as réussi à m'attendrir, et là je t'en veux à nouveau….

-Je…..je ne voulais pas te faire mal ! dit-il enfin d'une voix mal assurée.

Son regard a croisé le mien un bref instant et cette fois on pouvait y déceler le chagrin et la culpabilité.

-Je me suis rendu compte que je t'ai fais du mal, mais c'était un peu tard, dès que je voulais arranger les choses cela ne faisait qu'empirer…. Au début c'est vrai c'était un jeu pour moi, j'ai vu que tu n'étais pas comme les autres filles, que tu étais vraiment exceptionnelle, mais j'avais du mal à le croire, c'est rare de croiser quelqu'un comme toi dans mon entourage Bella, et c'est rare aussi que je leur fasse confiance. J'ai usé de tous les moyens pour te tester, pour te provoquer mais tu n'as fais que me surprendre à chaque fois.

Il a avancé d'un pas et pris ma main dans la sienne.

-Quand tu m'as demandé de ne plus t'appeler je me suis rendu compte que je me suis trompé sur toute la ligne. Cette chanson je l'ai écrite pour toi, et je pensais chaque mot que j'ai dis, cela m'a parut le meilleur moyen de te prouver que je ne voulais plus jouer, et crois moi ce n'est plus ce que je veux … il se tut un moment puis reprit d'une voix désespérée. Tu crois que j'ai toutes les réponses, mais moi aussi je suis perdu, je veux être avec toi et en même temps il ne faut pas.

-Tu vois que c'est toujours toi qui décide, mon avis n'est pas important dans cette histoire.

-Bella, je sais de quoi je parle, je ne veux pas que tu souffre à cause de moi.

-Alors si tu es si sure pourquoi t'es là, pourquoi tu es venu ? Pourqu….L'émotion m'empêcha de continuer

-Parce ce que je ne peux plus…je…..…je n'arrive plus à te sortir de ma tête… Ce n'est pas évident pour moi de t'oublier ou de te laisser partir, tu comprends ? dit-il en haussant le temps.

Je le regardais longuement, j'étais étonné de ce que j'entendais et j'avais du mal à croire qu'il s'agissait du même Edward, si calme et si sure de lui, peut être bien que derrière son masque il était aussi désorienté que moi.

Il se tourna vers la forêt, passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux, fit quelques pas puis revint en face de moi, il plongea son regard dans le mien, la souffrance que j'y lu me bouleversa encore, son aveu était-il si difficile ?

-Bella…..demande moi ce que tu veux…je le ferais. Lança-t-il d'une voix hésitante Si tu veux que je parte je partirais, si tu ne veux plus me voir je te promets de disparaitre de ta vie, et cette fois pour de bon.

Je m'attendais tellement peu à cette réponse, que j'eus un mouvement de recul, ma gorge se serra, _et voilà maintenant il me donne le choix, quand je n'ai pas envie d'en faire un ! _Comment lui expliquer ce que je désirais alors que je n'en étais pas sure moi-même ? Il avait raison, cette relation est vouée à l'échec et je le savais dès le début.

J'étais incapable de prononcer un mot, je ne pouvais pas lui donner de réponse, maintenant qu'il m'a fait part de ses sentiments, je sais qu'on ressente la même chose l'un pour l'autre, et je ne saurais pas l'expliquer, si c'est vraiment de l'amour, quelque soit la décision elle sera difficile à assumer.

Il s'approcha de moi et glissa sa main doucement contre ma joue.

-Bella… dit-il dans un murmure qui ressemblait à un cri de grâce.

Je vis une ombre d'angoisse passer dans son regard comme si j'étais un puissant adversaire contre lequel il renonçait de lutter. Doucement il approcha ses lèvres des miennes et m'embrassa avec une intensité folle, comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'il le faisait.

Une sorte de tremblement me parcourut et je sentis l'univers basculer autour de moi, plus rien n'existait à part Edward, ses bras autour de moi et le feu de ses baiser sur ma bouche. Une éternité sembla s'écouler avant que notre étreinte prit fin, me laissant frissonnante de plaisir.

-Edward ! Dis-je en faisant un effort pour contrôler ma voix chevrotante.

J'ai baissé les yeux puis repris dans un murmure :

-Reste.

Je n'allais peut être pas l'assumer, mais j'étais faible et fatiguée, je n'avais plus envie de lutter contre un futur abstrait, on verra ce qui se passera par la suite et on s'adaptera, c'est ce que je me suis toujours dit.

Je le regardai d'un air grave attendant une réaction. Le coin de ses lèvres se releva en un sourire timide, ses traits semblaient plus détendus, il s'approcha et me répondit en chuchotant:

-Ok, mais juste ce soir, demain je dois être à Seattle !

Il réussi à me faire rire, et détendre l'atmosphère.

-Tu as bien compris ce que je voulais dire. Affirmais-je en le défiant du regard. 'Reste' voulais dire beaucoup plus ce que cela et je crois qu'il a bien comprit.

Il me serra fort contre lui, et c'était incroyablement apaisant. Il me caressa le dos puis les cheveux, il enfouit sa tête au niveau de ma gorge et posa sa bouche humide sur mon cou, ses baisers étaient lent et doux, je sentis une délicieuse lassitude gagner mes membres, j'ai fermé les yeux me laissant submerger par ce désir intense que j'avais pour lui.

Au bout d'un instant, j'ai senti le sol se dérober sous mes pieds, et je ne sais par quel miracle je me suis retrouvé couché sur l'herbe, Edward à mes côtés pressa ses lèvres contre les miennes, je me laissai emporter par la passion de ce baiser qui n'en finissait pas, ne pouvant plus me retenir, je l'attirai à moi et caressai langoureusement ses cheveux incroyablement soyeux. L'imaginer au dessus de moi suffisait à me faire trembler de désir et d'impatience. De sa main droite, qui je ne sais à quel moment s'est faufilé sous ma chemise, il me caressa le ventre, puis d'un geste hésitant prit mon sein entre ses doigts et le massa délicatement. Mon chemisier sembla le gêner parce qu'il le déboutonna rapidement avant de reprendre ses caresses.

Mon esprit se révoltait, me demandait ce que diable j'étais entrain de faire, tandis que mon corps lui m'incitait à continuer et à le laisser faire.

Je me sentis rougir lorsqu'il releva sa tête pour me regarder, son regard était devenu ardent et passionné. Cela faisait si longtemps que je ne m'étais pas trouvé dans les bras d'un homme, surtout qu'avec Edward c'était complètement différent, dès notre premier baiser je sus que personne d'autre ne me ferait jamais le même effet.

-J'ai envie de toi ! Me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille, et cela a suffit pour me rendre folle.

Je me suis retenu pour ne pas lui avouer que je le désirais depuis le jour ou il a posé son regard sur moi, que je désirais sentir ses caresses, ses lèvres parcourir tout mon corps, le sentir s'enfoncer profondément en moi et de plus en plus fort.

Sa main se balada dans tous les sens, je le voyais me caresser les lèvres du regard, puis la gorge, ensuite les seins, je frissonnai. Il se pencha et m'embrassa passionnément, sa langue pénétra mes lèvres et envahit ma bouche, puis l'abandonna pour glisser sur mon cou ensuite mes seins, son souffle était chaud derrière la dentelle de mon soutien gorge, mais cela ne dura pas longtemps parce qu'il l'écarta légèrement avec ses doigts et laissa sa langue s'aventurer sur mon sein, il prit un mamelon dans sa bouche et le pinça doucement avec ses lèvres chaude.

Le souffle coupé et les yeux fermés, je savourais chaque nouvelle sensation qu'il faisait naitre en moi, chaque brulure que laissait sa langue sur ma chaire, je senti le feu parcourir mes veines et le désir monter en moi si puissant, si violent. J'étais prête et lui aussi, pas besoin de le voir nu pour le savoir. A mon tour je voulais laisser libre cour à mes mains, le caresser, le sentir dur et ferme entre mes doigts…..

Quand Edward arrêta tout mouvement d'un coup, j'ai ouvert les yeux pour voir ce qui le faisait tant hésiter, le supplier de continuer et de ne plus jamais s'arrêter, je l'ai trouvé affichant un sourire gêné.

-Quoi ? Lui dis-je étonné ?

-Je crois qu'il commence à pleuvoir…

-Il pleut ?

Je regardais autour de moi et je me suis rappelé qu'on était dehors en pleine foret, la pluie devenait de plus en plus forte et les gouttes de plus en plus grosses, et qu'on n'allait pas tarder à être tremper. Il faisait noir, des nuages bas et trainants ont caché les étoiles et signalait une vrai averse orageuse. Je me suis rendu compte qu'on était là depuis longtemps, affolé je l'ai repoussé.

-Il est quelle heure ?

-Presque 20h ! répondit-il en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre.

-Merde, il faut y aller.

Le rouge aux joues, j'acceptais la main qu'Edward me tendait pour m'aider à me relever, j'ai vite fermée mon chemisier, ma veste et pris le chemin du retour.

* * *

**'Rose Rouge'**: La Rose symbole suprême de l'amour, la Rose rouge porte la **signification** de l'**amour absolu**, l'amour **passionné**.


	17. Chapter 17 Œillet rouge

Bonjour à tous

Merci pour vos reviews, merci à tous ceux qui m'ont mise en alerte, et comme histoire favorite et bienvenue à ceux qui viennent de nous rejoindre.

Vous êtes nombreux à me détester après chaque chapitre, nombreux à m'en vouloir parce que je met beaucoup de temps avant de vous envoyer la suite, mais une bonne histoire ca se travaille....

Donc il faut remercier Jojo pour son coup de pied au Q :)) ca m'a donné envie d'accélérer les choses, et en plus parce que j'ai même reçu des harcèlements sur facebook :)) ces personnes se reconnaitront :))) je t'adore Sassou.

Après une longue mise au point entre Edward et Bella, ils n'ont pas pu mettre leurs sentiments de côté.

La pluie a mi un terme a leurs moment d'intimité, mais que leur réserve le reste de la soirée?

Alors voilà mes chers ACCRO la suite

bon dimanche!

* * *

Chapitre 17- **'Œillet rouge'**

Ma mère nous attendait au salon avec Nessie, sur son visage en voyait bien qu'elle s'impatientait.

-Hey vous voilà enfin !

-Salut, désolé on n'a pas vu le temps passé. Lui expliquais-je.

-Oh ! Ce n'est pas grave, c'est juste que Nessie voulait vous voir avant d'aller dormir…..ma petite sœur rougit en voyant que tous les regards se sont tournés vers elle. Alors Edward tu as apprécié cette visite ? Continua ma mère.

-Oui, c'était sympa.…. J'ai un bon guide. Répondit-il en me lançant un regard complice.

-C'est bien, cela veut dire que tu vas revenir plus souvent ?

-Surement, dit-il avec un magnifique sourire, c'est vrai que c'est une petite ville mais elle est très agréable et très calme, cela fait du bien……..d'avoir……..un peu….de….paix…..

Il y a eu un moment de silence, je n'ai pas compris pourquoi il avait hésité avant de finir sa phrase, pour moi c'était la cerise sur le gâteau, j'ai réussis à lui offrir un moment de répit et c'était ce que j'espérais le plus.

-Je suis heureuse pour toi. Répondit ma mère, _et t'es pas la seule !!_ Bon on ne va pas tarder à passer à table, excusez moi je vais voir si tout est prêt…..Nessie chérie tu dis bonne nuit à tout le monde et au lit…

-Laisse là avec nous c'est encore tôt…...oh t'as besoin d'aide? Demandais-je à ma mère en la suivant dans la cuisine. Nessie tu tiens compagnie à Edward un petit moment je reviens.

-D'accord.

Une fois seules, ma mère s'est tournée vers moi, comme si elle voulait m'annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle, mais elle ne trouvait pas ses mots.

-Qu'est ce que tu nous as préparé ? Lui demandais-je, mon intuition me disait qu'il ne fallait pas la laisser parler.

-…Ben ton plat préféré…

-Cool des lasagnes, c'est pour ça que cela sent aussi bon…

-Bella…

-Hum…Tu veux que je prépare la salade ? J'ai regardé le bol en bois posé sur le plan de travail, il était déjà rempli de crudité.

-Tu n'as rien à me dire ? M'interrogea-t-elle, avec tout le sérieux du monde

-Comme quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas…….ce qui se passe entre Edward et toi, par exemple.

Mon cœur fit un bon dans ma poitrine. Je m'y attendais un peu, mais pas comme ça... elle soupçonnait quelque chose, merde, merde et merde, il ne manquait plus que ça, et vu la façon avec laquelle elle aborde le sujet, c'est qu'elle n'est pas du tout d'accord. Une chose est sure, ce qui va suivre ne va pas me plaire.

-Il ne se passe rien…lui dis-je en essayant de rester impassible.

-Bella…. j'ai vu comment il te regarde, et je te connais bien pour voir qu'il ne te laisse pas indifférente.

-Ya rien.

-Arrête de dire 'ya rien', vous sortez ensemble ?

Mon estomac se noua d'une angoisse soudaine et irraisonnée, je senti mon cœur bondir dans ma poitrine, Je regrettai d'être venu l'aider et lui avoir accorder l'occasion d'aborder ce sujet. Le fait que je n'avais aucune raison de paniquer ne fit rien pour arranger les choses. _Est-ce qu'on sort ensemble ?_ Je n'en avais aucune idée, déjà que je n'arrivais pas à qualifier ma relation avec lui, et ce n'est pas maintenant que je vais arriver à le faire.

Je respirais lentement essayant de trouver un moyen de lui faire oublier cette histoire, et la persuader qu'elle s'est complètement trompée, et que….

-Oh Bella ! reprit-elle en s'approchant. Je sais que tu ne vas pas aimer ce que je vais dire…..Mais ce n'est pas un mec pour toi ! _Voilà ce qui se passe quand on ne réagi pas vite_. Vous n'appartenez pas au même monde et vous n'avez rien en commun…Ma chérie, il risque de te faire souffrir….et …Je croyais que tu ne l'appréciais pas, comment cela se fait que vous sortez ensemble maintenant, et puis pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dis….pour q….

-Maman arrêtes s'il te plait ! _Il était temps d'intervenir. _Tu sais que je déteste quand tu te lâche comme ça avec tes serments et tes faux jugements….ça m'énerve…On ne sort pas ensemble !

-Je sais que tu n'aime pas que je me mêle de tes histoires mais tu ne me laisse pas le choix, je m'inquiète pour toi…

-Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter il n'y a rien, on est juste ami…

-Ami !

-Oui ami….Il a été super gentil depuis l'accident, je voulais juste lui renvoyer l'ascenseur. C'est tout…

-Tu es sure ? Ami…..c'est tout ?

J'eus un moment d'hésitation, elle me regardait dans les yeux attendant que j'aie un minimum d'honnêteté envers elle. Je pouvais comprendre pourquoi elle était contre ma relation avec Edward, mais enfin, je ne sais même pas si on peut appeler ça une relation, si ca se trouve ca sera la dernière fois que je le vois, il va sortir de ma vie aussi vite qu'il est entré, alarmer ma mère pour si peu ça ne valait pas le coup.

-Oui ! Soupirai-je. Bon on y va maintenant, il nous attend !

Il y eu un long silence, je voulais en profiter pour quitter la cuisine et mettre un terme à cette discussion, quand elle lança :

-Tu n'as jamais su mentir… mais cette fois je vais essayer de te croire !

-Est-ce que tu as le choix lui dis-je en souriant. Au fait, j'ai oublié de te dire, je lui ai demandé de rester ici cette nuit, une voiture viendra le chercher demain…

-J'ai déjà préparé la chambre d'amis !

-Cool merci !

-Va lui montrer sa chambre et mets ta sœur au lit, je fini de mettre la table, je vous appelle quand c'est prêt.

Le diner s'est merveilleusement bien passé, ma mère a fait un effort pour décorer la table, je lui faisais confiance, elle savait très bien recevoir, comme elle savait entretenir sa maison, tout était bien installé pour qu'on se sente bien et je voulais qu'Edward se sente bien chez moi. Il était décontracté tout au long du diner, il répondait aux questions de ma mère avec beaucoup d'aisance et beaucoup d'humour, on aurait dit qu'ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps.

De mon côté, j'ai pris le temps de le regarder, de le dévisager, il était tellement beau, son sourire était adorable, les traits de son visage très fin et le vert de ses yeux si profond, on espérait se perdre dedans. Que faisait un homme pareil avec moi ? Ou plutôt que faisait Edward Cullen ici avec moi ? C'était juste impensable.

Je sentis mon estomac se serrer au souvenir de nos moments intimes dans la forêt, et j'ai vite essayé d'enlever cette image de mon esprit, je ne voulais pas qu'on me surprenne entrain de rêvasser.

Après le diner, j'ai aidé ma mère à tout ranger, on a bu un café au salon puis chacun a rejoint sa chambre pour se coucher. Mais je ne pu m'empêcher de faire une petite escale avant de rejoindre la mienne. J'ai frappé à la porte et attendu qu'il me réponde pour entrer. Edward était allongé sur le lit encore tout habillé, un bras derrière la tête.

-Ca va ? T'as besoin de rien ?

-Non ça va, merci !

-Ok……je suis juste passé voir si t'avais besoin de quelque chose !

-Ca va, merci pour tout Bella j'ai passé une journée magnifique.

-De rien…..Bonne nuit !

-Hum…Tu peux rester un peu ? Il se relava, et d'un geste de la main me demanda de m'installer à côté de lui. Tu t'occupes de ta sœur finalement le weekend prochain ?

-Obligée ! Me contentai-je de dire, en allant m'asseoir sur le bord du lit.

-Cela n'a pas l'air de te réjouir !

-Mais si pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Je ne sais pas, j'ai eu cette impression….en remarquant ma grimace il continua : c'est un sujet qui te gène ?

-Non.

-Ta sœur est adorable! Lança-t-il avec un air sincère.

-Hum.

-Vous n'êtes pas très proche ?

-Si

-Ça ne se voit pas.

-Il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences!

Il me tira vers lui, et m'enveloppa entre ses bras, il frotta son visage contre mes cheveux, sa barbe naissante accrochant les mèches rebelles. Je me suis laissé aller contre lui appréciant la chaleur de son corps collé au mien.

-T'es pas venu la voir depuis longtemps, même pas pour assister à sa fête, rester avec elle te parait comme une obligation……..elle veut que tu sois plus présente dans sa vie, mais toi tu ne lui donne pas l'occasion.

Il me laissa enfouir mon visage dans son épaule et ainsi cacher l'expression de mon visage.

-Je lui donne plus que ça.

-Comme quoi ?

_Non Edward pas ça s'il te plait, pas maintenant._ Je n'avais pas la moindre envie de parler de moi, ni de ma famille, pourquoi il me sort ça ce soir? Qu'est ce qu'ils ont tous à vouloir me faire la morale ?

Aucun mot ne sorti de ma bouche, il pouvait toujours attendre, il n'aura pas de réponse.

Un silence s'est installé, et ca ne me dérangeait pas au contraire, cela me permettait de réfléchir. Comment lui dire sans être trop méchante que cela ne le regardait pas ? Je ne voyais aucun moyen à part se taire.

Pour certain le silence est déplaisant, il crée un malaise, il installe le mystère. Le silence veut dire beaucoup et parfois pas assez, les gens l'interprètent mal parce qu'il les gêne, et pensent même que c'est un signe d'approbation. Dès qu'on arrive au monde, on nous apprend à parler mais jamais à se taire. C'est peut être un art, mais c'est aussi le meilleur moyen que j'ai trouvé pour faire passer le message, le seul moyen pour profiter de cet instant avec lui sans dispute sans rien. Et surtout parce que qu'avec ma mère à côté cet instant ne risquait pas de durer longtemps.

On est resté ainsi un long moment, il n'a pas insisté pour avoir une réponse et j'avais compris que lui aussi avait envie de profiter de l'instant présent. Cependant une question me torturait l'esprit, s'il part demain, quand est ce qu'on va se revoir ?

-Tu restes combien de temps à Seattle ? Demandai-je enfin.

-Je pars dimanche à Los Angeles.

-Tu as un autre concert ?

-Non pas tout de suite, mais j'ai beaucoup de travail…

-C'est à dire.

Il déposa un baiser sur mon front avant de répondre :

-Des répétitions, des soirées où je dois être présent, des tournages, des rendez-vous…

-C'est ce qu'on appelle travailler très dur.

Il eut un petit sourire entendu puis reprit son sérieux :

-C'est très dure !

-Et tu reste longtemps à LA ?

-Tu veux que je te donne tout mon planning ?

J'ai levé mon regard vers lui, je ne savais pas s'il était toujours sérieux ou pas, son sourire au coin m'affirma le contraire.

-Non, C'est juste que…

Je mordis ma lèvre pour me retenir de finir ma phrase, était-ce une bonne idée d'être franche avec lui ?

Je me suis éloigné doucement, il a desserré son étreinte lentement puis me lâcha pour me faire face.

-C'est juste que ?

-Tu crois qu'on va se revoir bientôt ?

Le silence qui suivit ma question était juste tuant, j'aurais mieux fait de la fermer. J'ai relevé ma tête cherchant ses yeux en espérant y trouver une réponse, il avait un regard désolé, accablé et en même temps résolu.

Sa phrase est venue rompre ce silence abattant, et lui aussi aurait mieux fait de se taire :

-Je ne crois pas… pas dans l'immédiat….enfin je ne sais pas….je…

-Non, je comprends…

J'ai préféré mentir parce que je ne comprenais pas, c'est sorti de ma bouche mais je ne le pensais pas vraiment, j'essayais juste de cacher ma déception, de cacher mon désarroi. Il ne voulait plus me voir c'est simple mais dure à comprendre. Mon égo a prit un coup et le fait de savoir que je ne pouvais pas changer les choses me faisait simplement mal.

Je me relevai d'un bond.

-Bella j'ai énormément de travail dans les semaines à venir et…il se releva à son tour.

-Je suis fatiguée, je vais te laisser maintenant !

Mon cerveau essayait de comprendre, mon cœur était serré de peine, et mes jambes comme un reflexe de survis voulaient me porter hors de cette chambre.

Il s'avança rapidement vers moi, glissa la main derrière ma nuque et m'embrassa, ses lèvres étaient douces, comme suppliantes, c'était le genre de baiser qu'on ne pouvait pas arrêter, qui accélère notre pouls nous rend fou de désir et tu sais déjà comment ça va finir.

Mais je me sentais mal, j'étais fatiguée et j'avais envie de fuir, le repousser était encore plus difficile mais il le fallait. J'ai écarté ses mains, jeté un dernier regard à sa mine toute triste et je suis partie le laissant debout immobile au milieu de la chambre.

J'aurais du me sentir soulagée, mais ce n'était pas du tout le cas, j'étais crevé, abattu et fatiguée de lutter, fatiguée de l'eternel combat entre ma raison et mes sentiments, fatiguée de faire semblant que tout va bien, et de faire des efforts pour comprendre.

Il faut avouer que j'avais hotté de la tête qui il était vraiment, qu'il avait un travail pas comme les autres, des engagements et me faire à l'idée que je ne ferais pas partie de ses priorités était assez dur, si seulement c'était le seul prix à payer ?

J'avais besoin de dormir, la journée fut longue et toutes ces émotions m'ont tué. J'avais du mal à garder les yeux ouvert et vraiment besoin de m'allonger. Une fois dans ma chambre je me déshabillais, enfilais un vieux t-shirt et glissais sous les couvertures, le poids de la journée semblait me tomber dessus, mes paupières se fermèrent et je m'endormis.

Je ne sais combien de temps s'était écoulé lorsque je sentis une présence dans la pièce. Encore assoupis je me débattis à travers les différents niveaux de conscience pour me réveiller; tandis que divers souvenirs de la journée me traversaient l'esprit. Au moment ou mes yeux s'ouvrirent, le lit craqua sous le poids de la personne qui se glissa derrière moi.

Affolée, j'essayais de m'asseoir, des bras m'entourèrent pour m'empêcher et m'obliger à m'allonger sur le dos. _Non !il n'a pas osé faire ça!! _Edward était penché sur moi, un bras autour de ma taille et une main me caressant les cheveux.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Dis-je tout bas

-J'ai fais un cauchemar.

-Shuuuut, moins fort…Tu plaisantes ? Edward ce n'est pas le moment retourne dans ta chambre.

Il ne bougea pas d'un poil ignorant mes ordres, et plongea son regard dans le mien. Edward j'étais entrain de dormir, laisse moi s'il te plait. Continuai-je

-Pourquoi tu me repousse, tu as peur de moi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce comme du velours.

Sa question me surprit, je ne sus quoi lui répondre, car ce n'était pas réellement ce que je ressentais. Si j'avais peur de quelqu'un, c'était de la personne que je devenais quand il était prêt de moi.

Il me força à relever le menton et à affronter son regard, puis scella ses lèvres aux miennes dans un baiser passionné. J'essayais de le repousser, quelque soit ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire ce n'était ni le moment ni le bon endroit.

-Edward arrête ! Ma mère est dans la chambre à côté.

-Ta mère dort depuis des heures !

-Tu es incorrigible ! Retourne dans ta chambre…

-Tu veux vraiment que je te laisse ?

_Merde !_ _C'est une question piège ?_ Il ne m'a pas laissé le temps de répondre parce qu'il pressa sa bouche contre la mienne, puis venu se coucher sur moi, j'ai vu qu'il était torse nu et ne portait que son jean. Cette vu m'affola encore plus, j'ai pensé le repousser de nouveau mais mon corps se rebella contre mon esprit. Ses lèvres étaient soyeuses contrairement à ses mains qui ont exigé mon obéissance. Cet homme était diabolique, j'aurais pu me rebeller, mais l'interrogation contenue dans ce baiser me laissa impuissante.

Je me laissais aller contre lui, accompagnant ses lèvres qui en touchant à peine les miennes, me suppliaient de le suivre ou qu'il aille, je sentis la chaleur de son corps si agréable, et la surface ferme de son torse me récompenser, me poussait à l'étreindre encore plus fort. Son baiser était si intense, je n'avais pas compris à quel point il se retenait jusqu'alors et pour moi il n'était plus question que je me retienne encore plus.

Sous lui je me laissai emporter par la passion de ce baiser, j'énumérai toutes les raisons pour lesquelles ce n'était pas une bonne idée, pourquoi ce matin je pensais que c'était une erreur et là cela ne le serait pas, mais rien ne semblait marcher. Sa langue a pénétré ma bouche et a brièvement rencontré la mienne, ses yeux mi-clos étaient rempli de désir, et lorsqu'il me touchait, il le faisait avec délicatesse malgré son côté agressif.

Il passa sa main sous mon T-shirt, et caressa mon ventre, j'étais dans un état d'excitation qui m'inquiétait car je perdais réellement le contrôle, mon corps jusqu'à aujourd'hui n'avait pas l'habitude de ces sensations. Il s'écarta pour me déshabiller, me regarda un instant mordillant sa lèvre inférieure avant de revenir poser sa bouche sur la mienne. Sa main commença à explorer mon corps, à se promener, descendant sur mon cou et plongeant vers mes seins, mes mamelons se dressèrent sous ses caresses. Quand sa bouche se posa sur ma peau, je mis au placard toutes les raisons pour lesquelles je devais lui résister. Ce que nous partagions était si fort si intense, je ne pouvais le nier, je le désirais et lui aussi.

Sa bouche s'aventura sur mes seins, et chaque coup de langue me donnait envie de gémir, mais il fallait que je me retienne, l'idée que ma mère pouvait nous surprendre ne faisait qu'augmenter ma peur et le taux d'adrénaline qui circulait dans mes veines. Il fallait que je reste silencieuse aucun cri aucun gémissement, comment j'allais y parvenir, je n'en avais aucune idée.

J'ai sentis la chaleur de sa respiration sur ma peau, sa langue continua à simuler mes tétons, j'ai plongé mes mains dans ses cheveux pour l'encourager à continuer, il avait les lèvres douces, mais ce n'était rien comparé à sa langue qui se mit à explorer mon corps découvrant chaque creux, chaque rondeur. Il s'interrompit en arrivant au niveau de mon ventre, ferma les yeux et pressa son front contre ma chair, juste au niveau de mon bat ventre. Il resta un moment ainsi comme hésitant, je ne savais pas quoi faire à part continuer à lui caresser les cheveux.

Après quelques secondes il se décida enfin et m'enleva doucement ma culotte, je compris ce qu'il voulait faire et c'est moi qui a paniqué, je l'ai tiré par les épaules pour qu'il remonte, quand il m'attrapa alors par les poignets pour me maintenir les bras au dessus de la tête et entreprit de me couvrir de baiser. A ce moment là, rien ni personne ne pouvait m'arracher à lui. Le feu qui nous unissait grandissait j'avais envie de crier mais je me retenais, mon vagin était humide et douloureux et je ne me suis pas aperçu que sa main se baladait déjà entre mes jambes, un gémissement m'échappa, d'un geste il plaqua sa main sur ma bouche et me chuchota à l'oreille :

-Évite de faire du bruit.

Je me suis contenté de hocher la tête, et compris ce qu'il voulait dire par bruit, comme si c'était facile de me retenir de crier, surtout quand il a baissé la main pour ouvrir son jean, me regarda une dernière fois avant de le sentir entrer d'abord doucement puis profondément en moi. Le recevoir au plus profond de mon être m'a emporté dans un tourbillon de plaisir, j'ai commencé à bouger, rencontrant chacun de ses coup de reins, j'avais envie de crier, ou le supplier d'arrêter parce que je n'arriverais pas à me retenir.

A cet instant alors que je m'offrais à lui, toute rébellion fut oubliée, mes pensées se mirent à m'échapper tombant dans un gouffre, le désir était trop grand, l'envie trop forte. Et soudain nous y étions, au bord du propice, luttant pour garder le contrôle. Avec un dernier coup de rein, Edward trembla, étouffa un gémissement, et dans un souffle je tombais moi aussi inerte et repue.

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, les rayons de soleil se déversaient au travers des rideaux et l'odeur des pan cakes montait de la cuisine. Je tressaillis, mon corps me faisait mal à cause de mes activités tardives, je m'étirai langoureusement, avant de me retourner mais Edward n'était plus là. Je souris, parce que lui au moins a eu l'intelligence de revenir dans sa chambre, je n'y ai même pas pensé.

J'ai fait ma toilette rapidement, enfilait les vêtements que j'ai trouvé devant moi. Ça faisait très, très longtemps que je ne me suis pas sentie aussi bien. Je suis passé à sa chambre il n'y avait personne, je descendis les marches en courant, impatiente de le revoir, quand j'ai trouvé ma mère seule avec Nessie dans la cuisine.

-Bonjour ma chérie bien dormi ?

-Bonjour…Très bien, ou est Edward ? Je n'en avais rien à foutre que ma mère remarque mon impatience, il fallait que je le voie.

-Oh, son frère est venu le chercher très tôt ce matin, il n'a même pas voulu prendre de petit déj…

-Il est parti ?

-Oui, c'est ce que j'ai dis, tu savais qu'il allait partir aujourd'hui pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?

Un poignard dans le cœur était rien comparé à ce que j'ai ressenti à ce moment là, je suis resté paralysé et muette sur place, tout s'est mi à tourner dans ma tête, j'avais l'impression d'avoir raté la fin du film, je ne voyais plus rien, je n'entendais même plus ce que me disait ma mère, après un long moment, une seule chose m'est venu à l'esprit et un seul mot est sorti de ma bouche :

-Je reviens.

Et je suis parti en courant en direction de la foret, avec une seule idée en tête: courir jusqu'à l'épuisement voir le chaos total.

* * *

**'Œillet rouge': **L'œillet symbole d'amour audacieux, **Un peu d'histoire :**  
L'œillet est une fleur très **romanesque** : **rouge**, exprime les sentiments charnels. C'est d'ailleurs un œillet rouge qui tombe dans le cachot de Don José au dernier acte de Carmen.


	18. Chapter 18 Pervenche violette

Bonsoir tout le monde

Bon par quoi je vais commencé:

Vous détestez tous Edward? quel enfoiré hein! oui je le pense aussi :))

**Ce chapitre est très spécial, je l'ai écris avec amour, et c'est l'un de mes préféré. Il va vous permettre de comprendre beaucoup de chose, de découvrir de nouvelle personne qui vont faire leur apparition dans l'histoire, de découvrir une nouvelle pensée un nouveau point de vue, sous forme d'un journal intime, je ne vous en dis pas plus, c'est une surprise.**

**Enjoy**

**Et surtout on se retrouve à la fin pour répondre à vos reviews**

**P.S**: **l'histoire et les personnages sont inspirés des livres de Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

Chapitre 18 : **'Pervenche violette'**

Elle dormait paisiblement lorsque je m'apprêtais à partir, j'ai entendu du bruit dans la cuisine, sa mère était déjà réveillé, très matinale comme toutes les mamans. Heureusement que je me suis habillé et préparé, avant de revenir dans la chambre de Bella, comme ça je pouvais prétendre être venu lui dire au-revoir, si elle me surprenait.

Est-ce que je voulais vraiment lui dire au-revoir ? Je n'en savais rien. Ses cheveux étaient éparpillés sur son oreiller, Elle avait les mains jointes sous son menton comme un petit enfant, et sa bouche était légèrement entrouverte. Je sentais son souffle aller et venir lentement entre ses lèvres.

Sa chambre était petite et bien rangé, on aurait dit une chambre d'ado, mais un ado frustré, à qui on a interdit de s'exprimer ou de se laisser aller, pas une photo collée au mur, même pas une affiche de chanteur ou joueur de foot préféré. Une chambre ou le temps s'est arrêté et qui ne ressemblait en rien à Bella.

Mes yeux parcoururent son visage encore et encore, examinant chaque petit détail, je fus triste à la pensée de ne plus pouvoir l'admirer ainsi. Ses lèvres étaient si chaudes et soyeuses. J'imaginai les toucher du bout de mon doigt, tout légèrement ou déposer un dernier baiser, mais je me suis retenu, c'était une mauvaise idée.

C'était déjà une abominable idée d'être venu dans sa chambre la nuit dernière. Tout le long du diner je n'ai cessé de la regarder avec ses cheveux sombres ondulant sauvagement autour de son visage pâle, vêtue de son chemisier blanc moulant et qui laissait entrevoir son décolleté, ses membres détendus, ses lèvres pleines légèrement entrouvertes qui m'invitaient à les gouter, elle me coupait le souffle.  
J'étais frustré à l'idée de ne plus pouvoir toucher sa peau si douce, laisser mes mains caresser ses rondeurs, sentir son odeur qui dès que je l'ai serré dans mes bras, m'a heurté comme une balle dévastatrice, et horrifié rien qu'on pensant que je ne pourrais plus embrasser ses lèvres ou plonger mon regard dans ses yeux débordant de désir pour moi, ses yeux marron si étrange par leur profondeur et si trompeusement communicatifs.

Il n'y avait pas de mot assez puissant pour décrire la force de ce qui m'arrivait, je garderais à jamais ses moments passés avec elle précieusement dans un coin de ma tête.

Qu'est ce qu'elle va faire maintenant ? Elle va surement essayer de voir d'autre mec, sortir, m'oublier…..J'eus un rire aussi silencieux qu'amer en constatant à quel point cela m'affectait. Et si elle le faisait, en quoi cela me regardait-il ? Je ne la possédais pas. Elle n'était pas mienne. Non, elle n'était pas mienne, et je fus de nouveau triste.

J'admirai son visage tout en essayant de penser à un moyen de rendre l'avenir supportable, que cela soit pour elle ou pour moi. La faire souffrir n'était pas supportable. Cela voulait-il dire que mon seul choix était de la quitter encore une fois ?

Je ressentis un léger spasme de malaise en repensant à la fois ou je suis partie longtemps sans lui donner de nouvelle, c'était ce qu'elle avait demandé après le déjeuné. Les paroles De Jasper raisonnent encore dans ma tête ''Elle ne veut plus te voir, elle veut qu'on la laisse tranquille'', cela n'a fait que me rendre encore plus dingue.

Je me demandai sans cesse ce qu'elle faisait, si elle m'en voulait toujours. Je me demandai si elle avait pensé à moi. Si je lui avais manqué ne serait-ce qu'une infime parcelle de ce qu'elle m'avait manqué. Et si notre baiser l'a bouleversé autant qu'il m'a bouleversé.

Plus d'un mois passa, et chaque jour devint plus difficile. Cela n'avait aucun sens, je connaissais à peine cette fille, c'est vrai qu'elle avait réussi tous mes tests avec brio, elle m'a même bluffé, mais je ne pouvais pas m'être attaché à elle aussi rapidement. J'attendais de m'y habituer, que l'effort devienne plus facile. C'était sûrement ce que Jasper avait voulu dire quand il avait prédit que je n'arriverais pas à la laisser tranquille. Il croyait que j'étais furieux parce qu'elle m'avait repoussé, que je voulais la revoir pour me venger. C'était en partie vrai mais jamais je n'aurais pensé lui faire de mal. J'étais curieux, je voulais la connaitre, elle représentait un mystère pour moi.

C'est cela qui me décida. La curiosité. J'étais en colère après moi pour ressentir cela. Ne m'étais-je pas promis de ne pas laisser l'indifférence de cette fille me rendre excessivement intéressé par elle ? Et pourtant je suis revenu vers elle, excessivement intéressé. Mais je ne voulais en aucun cas la blesser. Non pas elle, pas Bella.

Malgré son ordinaire et paisible apparence, Elle était charmante et envoûtante, avec ses longs cheveux épais qui sentent la délicate odeur des freesias, et ses grands yeux marron chocolat qui peuvent pousser n'importe qui à se damner. Je peux ajouter des tas d'autre qualité mais la plus importante dans ma liste, la plus révélatrice, aussi simple que rare. Bella était quelqu'un de bon. Toutes ses autres qualités menaient à ce tout, gentille, détachée, désintéressée et simple. En deuxième lieu et ce qui me rend encore plus fou d'elle, c'est qu'elle est sincère et surtout courageuse.

Sincère parce que c'est la seule personne, à part ma famille, qui a osé me dire la vérité en face, ce qu'elle pensait de moi, sans être hypocrite, sans avoir un but précis. Et courageuse parce qu'elle se défend comme elle peut et n'aime pas se faire marcher sur les pieds, mais reste inoffensive, innocente… Comme un petit chaton que tu trouve perdu dans la rue, en t'approchant de lui il grogne et sort ses griffes, mais tu le prends comme même dans tes bras parce que tu sais qu'il ne te fera pas mal. Tu le caresse, tu t'attache à lui, et quand tu essaye de le reposer il sort ses griffes de nouveau mais pour s'accrocher à toi cette fois, ne voulant plus te quitter, tu n'y peux rien tu dois le laisser reprendre sa vie, tu t'éloigne de lui et ca te brise le cœur de partir et de le laisser.

Après tout, cela importait peu, si je partais, parce que Bella ne pourrait jamais me voir comme je désirais qu'elle me voie. Elle ne me verrait jamais comme quelqu'un de simple, d'ordinaire dont elle pourrait tomber amoureuse. Je serais toujours la star tellement convoité, la personne qui va chambouler sa vie et la rendre impossible, qui va la faire souffrir et lui engendrer plus de malheur que de joie  
_Jamais._

Je lui devais d'agir pour le mieux à présent. À présent que je ne pouvais plus prétendre ne pas avoir de sentiment pour elle.

Tout en la regardant, je commençai à comploter. J'étais entrain de tomber amoureux de cette fille, alors j'allais essayer d'être assez fort pour la quitter. Je savais que je n'étais pas assez fort pour le moment. J'allais travailler ce point. C'est insensé et c'est contradictoire, mais c'est pour son bien. Je n'avais pas d'autre solution, enfin si, il y en avait d'autres mais je n'y croyais pas vraiment.

Pendant un instant, je vis un autre avenir, un fil extrêmement fin et fragile sur lequel je pourrais peut-être marcher, si je savais garder l'équilibre. Un avenir ou Bella pourrait briller à mes côtés sous les projecteurs, mais c'est elle qui ne gardera pas l'équilibre. C'est elle que ma vie peut détruire.  
Pouvais-je faire cela ? Être avec elle et la garder loin de mon univers, loin de ce monde de brut, loin des problèmes et des manigances, loin de ces gens sans pitié, loin de ma vie…

Non, non, non. Je ne pouvais pas faire cela. Elle était trop innocente, trop bonne, trop précieuse pour mériter ce destin. Je ne pouvais pas autoriser ma vie à entrer en collision avec la sienne, à la faire souffrir. Je ne détruirais pas le futur de Bella. Si j'étais destiné à l'aimer, la protéger ne serait-il pas le minimum que je puisse faire ?

J'avais envie de me moquer de moi, ou de me gifler. Tout mon complot ainsi que mes plans étaient entièrement caduques si de son côté elle n'éprouvait rien pour moi, n'est-ce pas ? Je n'étais qu'un crétin arrogant. De toute façon, il valait mieux pour elle qu'elle ne ressente rien pour moi. Elle n'aura pas à endurer ce que j'allais endurer.

J'admirais son visage, sentant cet amour pour elle s'ancrer dans chaque portion de mon corps. J'étais déterminé à partir. Ce n'était pas la chose la plus facile à faire, mais aucun autre choix ne m'était acceptable.

Délibérément, je pris une profonde inspiration, puis une autre, laissant son odeur me titiller les narines. Sa chambre débordait de son parfum, son odeur restait accrochée à chaque objet, même mon t-shirt.

Je la regardai dormir jusqu'à ce que mon portable vibre, il était 7h, temps que je parte.

Jasper m'attendais adossé à la Mercedes garée de l'autre côté de la chaussée, à la main le café que j'avais demandé. J'ai dis au-revoir à la mère de Bella qui a insisté pour m'accompagner jusqu'à la porte et je me suis précipiter vers la voiture. Jasper m'a barré la route.

-Bonjour, dit-il en me tendant le café. Tiens c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé, tu croyais vraiment qu'il y avait un starbucks dans cette ville.

J'ai ignoré sa remarque et essayé de monter dans la voiture il me retint par le bras cette fois.

-Attends !...j'ai deux mauvaises nouvelles.

-Quoi encore ! J'ai tout de suite pensé à Bella. Des photos ? Ils nous ont vu ?

-Non, non moins grave que ça ! Les répétitions ont été avancé, il faut partir tout de suite, pour être à LA cet après midi. Les autres sont déjà partie avec Emmet.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Ils veulent mettre en place un décor très spécial pour la scène, l'installation a prit plus de temps que prévu et ils ont peur qu'avec les répétitions de demain ils ne puissent pas finir à temps.

-Bon ok…..et en quoi c'est une mauvaise nouvelle ?

-Je….Je croyais que tu voulais….rester encore avec….rester ici ….enfin rester encore à Seattle….

-Non, j'ai fini ce que j'avais à faire….On peut partir maintenant ?

-Attends j'ai une autre nouvelle...Lança-t-il hésitant ou craignant ma réaction. Je ne suis pas venu seul !

-Quoi ! J'ai regardé la voiture comme si les vitres teintées allaient soudain me permettre de voir qui était là ! Puis j'ai ouvert rapidement la porte et je me suis penché.

-Alice ! Rose ! Qu'est ce que vous foutez là ?

-Salut Ed a répondu Alice, on voulait juste voir Bella ! Mais bon puisqu'elle n'est pas là on va se contenter de sa maison.

J'ai lancé un regard noir à Jasper, je savais qu'elles étaient trop curieuse et je lui avais bien précisé de venir seul, mais bon les connaissant et surtout Alice elle a du lui faire du chantage, genre privé de sexe pendant 2 semaines. Il faudra juste que je les supporte pendant tout le trajet.

Au bout de 5 mn on était déjà sur l'autoroute en direction de Seattle, je sirotais mon café et me débattis pour trouver les mots pour nommer les sensations qui se déversèrent en moi, mais aucun mot n'était assez fort pour les contenir.

Mon frère continuais à me rappeler le planning de ce weekend super chargé, j'avais juste envie qu'il se taise. Envie qu'il rebrousse chemin, envie de revenir dans les bras de Bella.

-A 19h, on a rendez-vous avec Mr Lincoln il veut te présenter un nouveau compositeur. A 20h30 diner avec….

-Non à 19h, il a une séance d'essayage !

-Non Alice tes essayages peuvent attendre, lui répondit Jasper d'un ton ferme mais pas méchant.

-Jasper tu m'as promis !Pourquoi c'est moi qui passe toujours en dernier ?

-Chérie il aura le temps demain pour les essayages je te promets !

-J'en ai marre que cela reste toujours à la dernière minute. Se plaignait-elle en faisant la moue.

2+1total 3 semaines privé de sexe, pauvre Jasper.

-Bon on se calme, je crois qu'Edward connait très bien son planning, si on parlait d'autre chose. Lança Rosalie.

-De quoi ? Répondis-je naïvement.

-Tu te trompe si tu crois qu'on est venu jusqu'ici pour écouter ces deux là jacasser comme une mémé. Raconte nous ta journée avec Bella, et s'il te plait n'oublie aucun détail !proposa-t-elle d'un ton autoritaire.

-Il n'y a rien à raconter Rose !

-Allé Ed S'il te plait….bon raconte nous juste l'essentiel. Supplia Alice

-Je n'ai rien à dire! Répétais-je essayant de garder mon calme

-T'es vraiment pas sympa ! A renchéri Rose, c'est trop te demander de nous raconter comment cela s'est passé avec elle.

-Oui c'est trop demandé, dis-je en me retournant vers elles, je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça maintenant ….je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit, et j'ai besoin de repos, donc est ce que vous pouvez me laisser m'assoupir un peu ? Vous avez bien entendu ce qui m'attendait en arrivant à LA. Continuais-je en essayant de ne pas hausser le ton.

Pendant un instant, j'ai cru qu'elles avaient compris, qu'elles allaient me laisser tranquille. Mais j'avais tord.

-T'as pas dormi de la nuit ? a demandé Rosalie. C'est un bon ou mauvais signe ? À ton avis Alice ?

-Moi je dirais…….hmmm bon signe !

Je me suis retourné de nouveau pour voir si elles étaient sérieuses, comment pouvaient-elles interpréter mes paroles de cette façon ? Alice avait une main sur sa bouche pour cacher sa surprise et Rosalie affichait un énorme sourire :

-Vous avez fait quoi toute la nuit ? ……Tu as couché avec elle ? Lâcha ma sœur bien aimée, toute contente de sa découverte.

-Rose ! Hurlais-je ahuri. T'es allé trop loin, ça ne te regarde pas.

-Si ca me regarde je suis ta sœur et je croyais que tu nous racontais tout !

-Mais….c'est personnel comment peux tu me demander une chose pareil ?

-Ah wé et toi tu m'as demandé mon avis quand t'as débarqué dans ma chambre et que tu nous as surpris en pleine action avec Kevin….

-Rose c'était un accident…je ….Je ….mais pourquoi tu me sors cette histoire à chaque fois ?…. Tu ne peux pas m'aider un peu là. Continuais-je en m'adressant à Jasper cette fois.

Il m'a fait une grimace genre : je ne peux rien faire pour toi fréro.

-Je te parle de cette histoire parce que je croyais qu'elle nous ait rapproché, et que tu pouvais tout me raconter maintenant…Bon dis nous quand tu vas la revoir ? Tu vas revenir à Forcks ? ….

-Rose !

-Ou c'est Elle qui va venir à LA ? ….

-ROSE !

-Oh, il faudrait peut être qu'on l'invite chez nous à Londres ! Esmée serait tellement contente….Ou alors tu sais quoi…..

-ROSALIE ! Braillais-je. C'était la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase, j'étais en colère et il fallait que j'aie toute leur attention pour qu'elles comprennent ce que j'allais dire une bonne fois pour toute

-Bella. Ne. Fait. Pas. Partie. De .Ma. Vie. Et elle n'en fera jamais partie ! Je ne veux plus qu'on me parle de cette fille ! T'es satisfaite maintenant.

Un silence est tombé dans la voiture, aucun d'eux n'a plus osé dire un mot, j'ai posé ma tête sur la vitre, fermé les yeux et fais semblant de dormir.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle existe ? Pourquoi était-elle venue bouleverser les règles que j'avais réussi à instaurer dans ma vie ? Pourquoi était-elle née ? Elle me ruinerait.

Une haine irraisonnée parcourant mon être tout entier. J'étais aveuglé par la colère.

Pourquoi moi, pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi devais-je tout changer simplement parce qu'elle avait choisi d'apparaître dans ma vie ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fais pour mériter cela.

J'étais au bord de la crise, Je la haïssais, je haïssais ce qu'elle me faisait ressentir.

Perdu, troublé, inquiet, fatigué, dégonflé, con, bête, sadique…amoureux.

Je détestais qu'elle ait ce pouvoir inconscient sur moi. Je détestais cela. Quand étais-je devenu si lâche?

Arrivant à l'aéroport de Seattle, on est allé directement s'installer au salon VIP, j'avais un mal de crane atroce par le manque de sommeil, et à cause de l'énorme effort que je déployais pour me ressaisir, il fallait que je l'oubli maintenant, il faut que je me concentre sur mon travail, sur ma répétition, sur la cérémonie de demain.

-Au fait Jaz ! Appelle Tanya S'il te plait, dis lui qu'elle peut m'accompagner aux Emmy demain !

-Quoi ?...mais…mais…..Tanya ? Bégaya-t-il

-Oui Tanya t'as bien entendu.

-Edward ce n'est plus possible maintenant, tu es supposé ne pas être accompagné.

-Oui je sais, j'ai changé d'avis.

Alice et Rosalie me regardaient sidérées, mais elles n'ont prononcé aucun mot.

-C'est une mauvaise idée, lança Jasper, avec un ton plus sérieux qu'il emploi souvent comme pour différencier les deux rôles qu'il occupe dans ma vie, mon frère et mon manager. Arrivé avec Tanya pour les Emmy Awards n'est pas du tout bon pour ton image surtout en ce moment.

-Jasper je m'en fou de mon image, je veux Tanya avec moi demain sur le tapis rouge, donc débrouille toi pour que cela soit ainsi. Ordonnais-je avant de bondir sur mes jambes et partir, j'avais besoin d'être un peu seul.

Les parents de Tanya étaient les amis de mes parents, c'était le genre de fille qu'il fallait que je supporte pendant leur visite depuis qu'on était gamin, En grandissant c'est devenu une jolie jeune femme, elle a choisit d'être top model ; sa beauté intrigue tous les hommes sauf moi, je l'ai toujours trouvé banale et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que cela va changer.

J'étais adossé à une baie vitrée regardant les avions atterrir puis s'envoler, quand Alice est venue me voir.

-A quoi tu joue Edward ?demanda-t-elle d'un ton très doux.

-Quoi ? Dis-je sans me retourner

-Tanya ! T'es sérieux ?

-Oui très sérieux.

-Je croyais que tu ne la supportais plus.

-Oui mais on est toujours ami.

-Ed cette cérémonie va être diffusée sur 45 chaines télévisées dans le monde. Sans parler des sites internet, sans parler des photos qui vont faire la une….

-Oui et après !

-Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

-Tanya a demandé mon aide, et j'ai décidé d'accepter.

-Ya quoi en échange ?

-Ya rien en échange, sa carrière stagne elle avait besoin d'un coup de pousse, ça va lui faire de la pub un moment après on en parle plus !

-Bon ok c'est très gentil de ta part, mais est ce que t'as pensé à Bella !risqua-t-elle signe qu'elle en a marre de tourner autour du pot.

-Bella ! Je souris avec dégout. Il n'y a rien entre elle et moi ! Et puis j'ai le droit de voir mes amies, cela ne la regarde pas.

-Vous avez couché ensemble ? _Là on ne tourne plus du tout autour du pot._

-Alice !

-Non dis moi Edward parce que si oui ça change tout.

-…..Oui

-Oh mon dieu ! Cela veut dire que vous sortez ensemble, c'est officiel donc ! Je ne sais plus si je dois être contente ou en colère.

-Écoute si ton problème c'est Tanya, laisse moi te dire que Bella n'ai même pas au courant de cette cérémonie, elle ne sait pas que je suis invité pour chanter pendant la soirée, elle…elle ne…..si ca se trouve elle ne sait même pas ce que c'est les Emmy Awards, pour te dire.

-Oui mais elle peut tomber dessus par hasard.

Tans mieux, pensais-je c'est ce que je voulais, comme ça elle comprendra que je ne suis pas la bonne personne pour elle et passe à autre chose.

-Ya pas de risque ce n'est pas son genre, elle est complètement désintéressée. Ma bouche s'est tordue de chagrin.

Alice a du remarquer quelque chose, parce que son expression se transforma, elle enroula ses bras minces autour de mes épaules.

-Edward dis moi qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?  
J'ai baissé la tête essayant de caché ma grimace, parce que je ne tiendrais pas le coup, au fond de moi j'avais envie de parler, envie de lui raconter et n'allais pas tarder à le faire.

-Je te promets que ce n'est pas de la curiosité, Bella est une fille gentille….elle….Elle était aux anges le soir du concert, je l'ai vu dans ses yeux….je ….je veux juste…Il y a eu un petit instant de silence puis elle continua : Enfin Edward, dis moi s'il te plait, vous avez décidé de mettre un terme à votre histoire ? Ou c'est elle qui t'as demandé de partir ? Parce que si c'est ça je peux comprendre que tu sois blessé et que tu te sentes rejeté, mais…

-Alice ! C'est moi qui l'aie quitté, elle n'a rien décidé elle n'est pas au courant !

Le doux regard plein de peine qui était devant moi se bouleversa, elle était choquée.

-EDWARD !

-C'est mieux comme ça !

-Qu'est ce qui est mieux Ed tu déconne !

-C'est mieux pour elle….elle comprendra que c'est pour son bien !

-Elle comprendra ?hurla-t-elle. Mais pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ? Cela n'a pas de sens.

-Alice ! J'ai pris ma décision. Dis-je d'un ton bizarrement calme.

-Tu es égoïste, c'est tout ce que je peux te dire.

-Non Alice tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai ! Tu n'as pas idée de ce que je suis entrain de vivre en ce moment, cette décision me rend malade….Elle me manque déjà, son regard innocent me manque, sa personne simple et honnête me manque son franc parlé me manque, je craque. Mais c'est la chose la plus raisonnable que je puisse faire ! Elle n'est pas consciente que le fait d'être avec moi c'est la plus grosse bêtise… elle va en souffrir j'en suis plus que sure. Alice tu as vu comment elle est, c'est le genre de personne qui veut avoir une vie tranquille et paisible sans action sans problèmes. Je ne peux pas lui infligé mes départs, la distance, les gens qui vont la traquer tous les jours, cela va bouleverser sa vie, je ne crois pas que je mérite autant de sacrifice.

-Non comme tu dis tu ne mérite pas de sacrifice ! répondit-elle avec sarcasme. Tu dois lui laisser le choix Edward, c'est à elle de décider de sa vie pas toi….Elle a aussi son mot à dire. Et puis oui j'ai vu comment elle est, c'est une fille qui a la tête sur les épaules et qui aime bien prendre ses décisions toute seule.

Voyant que je ne n'avais plus rien à dire, elle continua :

-Appelle là ! Je sais que tu en as envie.

-Non !

-Edward écoute moi ! Tu vas l'appeler parce que d'abord elle ne comprendra rien, si t'as vraiment pris ta décision, tu lui dois des explications, ensuite parce qu'on ne quitte pas une fille le lendemain d'une partie de jambe en l'air. Ce n'est pas toi Ed, tu es aveugler par je ne sais quoi…..Tu as peut être peur…mais elle doit souffrir beaucoup aussi de son côté, en croyant que tu as profité d'elle et que t'es partie. Elle se déplaça légèrement pour me regarder dans les yeux. Fais quelque chose Ed ne reste pas planté comme ça sinon je t'assure que je ne te parle plus.

Je ne sus quoi répondre, je n'avais rien à dire. Aucun moyen de me défendre, elle avait entièrement raison. Je restai là, à la regarder s'éloigner….Alice et ses chantages, elle ne les appliquait pas souvent avec moi, mais en général ce n'est pas ça qui me faisaient changer d'avis, mais c'est juste parce qu'elle a qu'elle a toujours raison.

Le fait que j'allais affronter Bella et lui faire du mal m'était resté sur l'estomac. Je m'étais réconforté en me disant que sa douleur ne serait qu'une bagatelle comparée à la mienne.

Mais ce que j'ai fait hier a complètement changé la donne.

En y repensant qu'est ce qui m'a prit d'aller dans sa chambre en plein milieu de la nuit, à croire que j'étais ensorcelé. Il arrive un moment où l'on s'est enfoncé si loin dans la rivière des conneries qu'on a plus d'autre choix que de continuer à patauger en espérant réussir à gagner la berge opposée.

J'ai passé tout le long du vol à méditer sur ce que j'allais lui dire, elle était probablement fâché contre moi et pour de bonnes raisons cette fois, il ne fallait pas que je craque, même si je savais que rien que le son de sa voix allait me bouleverser.

Arrivant à l'aéroport de LA, ou ce qu'on appelle nous LAX, le terminal le plus redouté par les célébrités, c'est l'endroit ou des dizaines de paparazzi se donnent rendez-vous tous les jours rien que pour le plaisir de nous pourrir la vie, je ne me suis plus retrouvé seul une seule seconde, aucun moment n'était le bon pour que je puisse enfin appeler Bella. Et quand la journée était fini et que j'étais enfin seul dans ma chambre c'était un peu trop tard.

Le lendemain pareil, c'était le jour de la cérémonie et c'était encore pire, j'étais frustré, énervé, j'avais envie de crier, de dire à tout le monde de partir de me laisser seul, rien qu'un petit instant, que je puisse avoir un moment d'intimité, un moment pour me préparer à la pire chose que j'allais faire de toute ma vie.

Les essayages ! Bien sur pourquoi je n'y avais pas pensé plus tôt ! Alice va me tuer mais elle n'aura pas le choix.

Comme je l'avais prévu, ma chère belle sœur a bien voulu m'accorder quelques minutes de paix, elle-même savait combien c'était important que je passe ce coup de fil. Mais bien sur il fallait qu'elle demande un truc en échange : lui raconter ma conversation avec Bella. J'étais d'accord à partir du moment où cela me permettrait d'être un peu seul. Elle a demandé à tout le monde de quitter la pièce, et me fit un petit clin d'œil d'encouragement avant de fermer la porte derrière elle.

Bella décrocha au bout de la 2ème sonnerie, sa voix était douce et triste.

-Je te dérange ? Demandais-je poliment

_-Non !_

Un silence.

-Ca va ?

_-Tu es parti !_ murmura-t-elle

-Oui…tout mon programme a été chamboulé il fallait que je parte rapidement !

_-Sans dire au-revoir ! A-t-elle continué_

-Bella il faut qu'on parle….on …..on ne peux pas continuer à se voir !dis-je difficilement

_-J'ai fais quelque chose qui ne fallait pas._

-Non !

_-qu'est ce qui se passe ?_

-Je suis désolé c'est de ma faute

_- Dis-moi ce que j'ai fais !_

-Tu n'as rien fais, ce n'est pas toi je te dis c'est moi! Je ne peux pas rester avec toi sachant que je ne t'apporterais rien de bon !

_-Je ne comprends pas Edward !_

Bien sûr qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Ce que j'ai fait est impardonnable, mais c'est trop tard maintenant il faut que je m'y prenne autrement, elle sera peut être d'accord.

-Ma vie est compliquée. Je ne veux pas te….Je ne veut y mêler personne.

-_Je_ _le savais ça Edward ! Mais je croyais qu'après ce qui s'est passé......je croyais qu'on allait trouver une solution !_ répondit-elle hésitante.

-Ce qui s'est passé avant hier soir était une erreur !_  
__-Une erreur ?_ demanda-t-elle, comme si elle avait le cœur brisé.  
Cela me désarma. Elle voulait être avec moi – malgré tout cela, elle le voulait.  
L'espoir revint de nouveau et je m'obligeai à l'étouffer.

_ - ____Une erreur oui__,_ lui dis-je, espérant qu'elle n'insiste pas  
Elle ne répondit pas pendant un moment. Je pouvais entendre sa respiration changer._  
__ - Tu ne le pense pas, ce n'est pas vrai !,_ dit-elle soudainement, sa voix tordue de douleur.

Elle souffrait. Comment avais-je permis cela ? _  
_- Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Demandai-je, essayant de trouver un moyen pour ne pas qu'elle souffre. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser souffrir.

_- Dis-moi pourquoi tu fais ça, pourquoi maintenant,_ dit-elle, toujours souffrante.  
N'était-ce pas évident ? Ou peut-être s'en moquait-elle.

- Bella c'est pour toi que je fais ça ___!_Murmurai-je. Je recherchai un autre moyen, une manière plus douce de lui faire comprendre, j'avais honte. C'est compliqué, et ça va le devenir encore plus ! Ne vois-tu pas, Bella ? C'est une chose que je souffre, mais c'est totalement différent si toi tu commences à être impliquée. _  
_C'était un mensonge, c'était la vérité. L'égoïste en moi planait de savoir qu'elle me voulait autant que je la voulais. _  
__-C'est trop tard maintenant !_

-Bella !Je luttai avec moi même si fort, il ne fallait pas que je craque.

_-Ecoute je ne veux pas parler de ça maintenant, pas comme ça….pas au téléphone !_

_-_Je suis désolé je n'avais pas le choix.

_-S'il te plait Edward …pas au…. Téléphone…_elle a fini sa phrase dans un murmure. Sa respiration s'accéléra puis se perdit. Je l'ai entendu renifler. Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?

- Est-ce que tu pleures ?_  
_Je l'avais fait pleurer. Je lui avais fait mal à ce point.  
_ - Non,_ mentit-elle, la voix cassée  
- Je suis désolé, dis-je, les mâchoires crispées

Pourrais-je un jour lui dire à quel point j'étais désolé ? Désolé pour toutes ces erreurs stupides que j'avais commises. Désolé pour mon égoïsme sans bornes. Désolé qu'elle soit assez malchanceuse pour être l'objet de mon premier et tragique amour. Désolé, aussi, pour les choses qui n'étaient pas de mon ressort, que je fusse la personne choisi par le destin pour mettre un terme à sa vie si paisible.  
Quelqu'un frappa à la porte avec insistance, j'étais en retard, il fallait que je parte.  
-Bella !

_- Oui ?_ demanda-t-elle sèchement, les larmes inondant toujours sa voix.

-Je dois partir, je te rappelle promis.

* * *

**Pervenche violette**: symbole discret de la tristesse.

La **pervenche** symbolise la **mélancolie** ; en offrir est un moyen d'exprimer sa **tristesse**. Ce cadeau est un appel à l'aide qui se veut discret.

Alors Alors! vous avez tous compris c'est une exception c'est un Edward POV (point of view)! Ya des moments dans une histoire ou on sature et on veut savoir le point de vue de l'autre personne parcequ'on ne comprend rien j'ai pensé que c'était le moment de le faire! et vous avez vu que pour lui c'est déjà plus clair contrairement à Bella qui reste perdue.

Je tiens à préciser que je me suis beaucoup inspiré du twilight 5 ya même des phrases que j'adore et que j'ai reprise, mais bien sur je les ai modifié puisque ce n'est pas le même contexte.

Je ne sais pas si le Edward POV est à refaire ou pas vous me donnerez votre avis ( je veux 2000 reviews :) je rigole! en tout les cas pas pour l'instant, Bella revient au prochain chapitre que j'espère pouvoir vous le postez d'ici début mai (je te préviens jojo pas de coup de pied cette fois il faut attendre le mois de mai c'est mon diplôme qui est en jeux)

Je réponds a quelque reviews vite fait désolé, mais je tombe de sommeil ce chapitre m'a épuisé:

25lilou27, désolé de te décevoir mais non Nessie est bien sa demi sœur, et celle qui a pris sa place dans la famille donc Bella s'est en quelque sorte senti rejeté par sa propre famille (expliqué dans le premier chapitre) sa mère a refait sa vie et tombe enceinte quand Bella à 18 ans, elle décide de partir de changer sa vie, sa personnalité etc....

Baby07 oui je crois qu'il est gentil :)) Sinon pour Bella et Nessie je vais faire en sorte de bien l'expliquer dans le prochain chapitre.

Voilou merci merci à tous pour vos com. je vous embrasse à la prochaine.


End file.
